She's Gone
by KColl2003
Summary: After Buffy's death fighting Glory, Xander refuses to allow Willow to resurrect her, and Faith is released from prison. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

She's Gone 1 - Nightmares  
  
"No," Xander stood, his heart pounding but his voice remaining steady. "I won't do it. Count me out, it's wrong."  
  
"Wrong? How can resurrecting Buffy be wrong?" Willow demanded angrily.  
  
"You ever read Pet Sematary Will?" Xander's palms grew sweaty as he remembered how Willow was the one amongst them who had the most success one on one against Glory. And he was defying her - but it was long past time someone put their foot down with her. "This is wrong, against the natural order. This can't have good consequences. All the texts say so," he shook his head, "I won't be part of this." They'd turned a blind eye to Willow's behavior for far too long.  
  
"Who do you think you are, Gandalf?" he flinched at Willow's harsh, mocking tone. "Well fine, I'll get someone else, Dawn, to help us."  
  
"Like hell!" his trepidation about confronting Willow fled at the thought of her involving Dawn in her mad schemes. "You're not raising her hopes!"  
  
"But we need her!" Willow whined.  
  
"Not at any price!" he shook his head. "You know how miserable Buff was, how worn out she was after her mom's death, let her lie. We can't even be sure she'd come back right!"  
  
"Sweetie he's right," Tara broke in, her voice trembling.  
  
Willow's head snapped round to face her girlfriend. 'You're turning against me too?"  
  
"You know that's not true. I..I'm just worried -," Tara's voice trailed off as Willow stormed out of the room. Seeing the distress on Tara's face, Xander took her in his arms. "She hates me," she sobbed.  
  
"Hush Tara," Xander soothed as he cast Anaya an anxious glance. "We did the right thing. Just give Will time to calm down."  
  
* * *  
  
Faith glanced up at the sound of the visiting room door swinging open. Outwardly she wore her customary cocksure expression, the look that had taught all the prison's gangs and dykes to leave her the fuck alone, but inside her guts were churning.  
  
"Damn." Her suspicions were confirmed with the entry of two snooty-looking bastards in their early fifties. She didn't know them but she recognised their type - Watchers. Collecting herself she waited to hear what they had to say. "Hello Faith," the thin man who spoke had the same cultured upper-crust accent that Lin, G, and Wussley had all shared confirming her earlier forebodings. She didn't answer, preferring to wait to bide her time. After a second the man continued. "I assume you're aware of Miss Summers' demise?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied, her nonchalance masking her inner pain. Angel had told her three weeks ago but she'd known ten days ago before that when her strength had suddenly increased. And she'd never felt so alone, so scared not even when she'd been a street runaway. "I know about B."  
  
"B? Ah Buffy yes quite." Bones glanced down at his notes. "Miss Summers' death leaves the world unprotected at the moment."  
  
It was an effort to keep her shock from showing. So that must mean she was the active Slayer, wasn't that a kick in the ass? And, Faith's eyes widened, that meant she had to die for another Slayer to be called. Her face hardened. "So which of ya's got the gun?"  
  
The other man, a fat doughy-looking dude, shook his head. "No, there was some consideration given to that idea in Council circles but you were an exceptionally successful Slayer, apart from Ms. Summers, the best of the past century."  
  
She squinted. "Me?" that was news to her.  
  
"During your time in Boston you managed to eliminate three separate Master Vampires. In Sunnydale you slayed the oldest known vampire, a number of major demons, and survived an apocalypse."  
  
"And then it all went to shit."  
  
"Quite, owing to your previously exemplary record as a Slayer, your attempts at reform, and," the Watcher paused for a second, "various arguments put forward by Mr. Giles and Mr. Whnydham-Pryce it has been decided that you should be given a second chance."  
  
Faith hid her surprise that G and Wes had gone into bat for her. "I don't know guys; I've got a pretty sweet deal here, three square meals, a roof over my head, and a kick-ass weights room. Why would I want to give it all up to die for a bunch of stuffed shirts?"  
  
The Watcher's answer wasn't long in coming. "The world needs your experience. But if we have to put an untested Slayer into the field.."  
  
Faith registered the implied threat in the Watcher's words. Not that she cared, she knew the Council wouldn't come at her face on, not unless they were really stupid. No, she'd end up eating poisoned food and then her pain would be over. But on the other hand it would give her the chance to re-pay Angel's trust. "Five by five, you two my new Watchers?" Great a couple of middle-aged sleazes, like she hadn't put up with that before. They probably couldn't wait 'til she was injured so they could 'nurse' her back to health.  
  
She was surprised when the tall skinny one shook his head. "No, the Council has decided that despite his unorthodox," there was a world of disdain in the word 'unorthodox', "methods, Mr. Giles is considered the most successful of current Watchers. This, and his experience both of dealing with you and the hellmouth, has convinced the Council to give your stewardship."  
  
Faith felt the colour drain from her face. "Yeah 'cause he did such a bang- up job last time," she muttered, holding her mouth away from the intercom so that the two men sat at the other side of the bullet-proof glass couldn't hear. She supposed it made sense to the Council. When she fucked up, not 'if' the Council would be sure she'd screwed up, they would blame it on Giles' methods, get rid of her, and discredit him in one hit. Going back to Sunnydale was bad enough but being constantly compared to St. Buffy. But she wanted to prove to Angel. Sighing, she spoke into the intercom. "So when do I get out?"  
  
Fatso beamed, displaying the yellowest teeth she'd ever seen, dear god all that money and he couldn't afford dental care? She was just glad the glass separated her from his inevitable bad breath. "The paperwork will take a few days but then you'll be released."  
  
"Five by five." All she had to do was wait.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith glanced from side to side as she hurried out of the prison gates, a small smile playing on her full lips. She'd never thought she'd feel the sun on her face, never be free again. She turned at the beeping of a car- horn. "Shame," she muttered as she sauntered towards the waiting black Saab, "I was kinda hoping to get drunk and laid before getting down to work." Reaching the car she grabbed the passenger door handle and opened it. Her mouth dropped open at the driver. "W.wes."  
  
"Get in," the Englishman's tone was stiff and formal, but then she wasn't exactly expecting hugs and kisses - she had beaten and tortured the guy.  
  
"Five by five." She slid into the car and had barely closed the car door when the Saab screeched away from the kerb. For a while she just sat there, watching the city go by, as uncomfortable with the situation as the Watcher obviously was. Finally she forced herself to speak. "Um, sorry for torturing you. And thanks for speaking up for me."  
  
"In winter my arms burn and sting where you slashed them. Sometimes I wake up screaming with the nightmares," Faith winced, yeah nightmares, she knew how much of a bitch they could be. The Watcher glanced towards her, his eyes cold. "I spoke up to you because Angel and Mr. Giles requested I do. You could rot for all I care."  
  
Faith blinked, well at least she knew where her former Watcher stood. Fighting back the urge to retaliate she closed her eyes and began to practice the meditation techniques she'd learnt in prison.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yes Mr. Halford-Bull," Xander moved to the chair Giles motioned him to, wondering who the Englishman was speaking to. His best guess was another Watcher judging from the double-barrelled name. He leafed idly through the magazines neatly stacked on the coffee table as he waited for G-Man to finish. Giles had moved to the Summers house to help Will and Tara look after Dawn after Buff's death. "Sorry for dragging you here Xander."  
  
He looked up to see the Watcher hanging up the phone. "No problem G-Man," he grinned, "got me away from Anaya trying to get me into a nappy and feed me a bottle."  
  
The Watcher shuddered. "Do you bloody mind? There is no need to assault my mind with such images," the Englishman's face turned grim. "That was a contact from the Council."  
  
"Oh, he'd been right. "Has another Slayer been called yet?"  
  
"Ah no," Giles hesitated, "in point of fact Buffy's death has revealed that the Slayer Spirit resides in Faith-."  
  
Xander's eyes widened he realised the import of the Watcher's words. "They're letting her out? No way!"  
  
"And what would you suggest Xander? That we allow the Council to murder her in order to call another Slayer?"  
  
"No of course not, but remember what happened. She killed two people, tried to turn Deadboy bad, tried to kill me and Buff," he still had nightmares where he woke with her hands around his neck choking him, "and kidnapped Will!"  
  
"Xander we need her, we can hardly hold the hellmouth on our own. Beside Angel assures me that she has made -."  
  
"Oh Deadboy says!" he threw his hands up in disgust, "let's all believe the master vampire! After all he's the expert on murder!"  
  
"Xander," Giles' tone was soft, "Faith wouldn't be the first murderer you've given a second chance."  
  
Xander's eyes widened. "Hold on, Ben was going to end the world -."  
  
"I was talking about the Mark of Egyhon."  
  
"Oh," Xander thought for a second before caving in. "Okay I'll give her a chance. Why aren't the others here for this?"  
  
"Ah," the Englishman paused. "We've all got history with Faith."  
  
"Oh really?" he muttered sarcastically.  
  
Giles ignored his interruption. I'd like to have some support when I announce Faith's return to the others. Willow at the very least is likely to be hostile."  
  
Giles definitely had a point. "G-Man," Xander licked his lips. He'd never been a rat but this was too important and too scary to keep to himself, "a couple of days ago Willow wanted to do a resurrection spell to bring Buff back but I wouldn't join in."  
  
""WHAT! Tell me you're joking!" Looking into the Watcher's blazing eyes he sincerely hoped Giles was angry at Willow for attempting the curse and not him for refusing to go along with it. Xander shook his head. "That bloody stupid girl! Doesn't she realise how reckless that is?" with an effort the raging Englishman calmed himself. "I'll have to have words that young woman," the still fuming magic shop owner took a breath. "There is another reason I wanted to discuss Faith's return with you."  
  
"Oh?" Xander listened to Giles talk for a few minutes, his incredulity increasing as the seconds ticked by. Finally the Watcher finished. "You have got to be kidding me?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi Queen -," Faith's shoulders slumped as the former queen of Sunnydale turned and walked into the hotel's inner office. She brightened as Angel walked in from the elevator. "Hi Fang, you five by five?"  
  
Her mentor smiled back at her. "How's freedom treating you Faith?"  
  
She winked and laughed. "All this fresh air could make a girl giddy."  
  
The vampire chuckled before turning to Wesley. "Thanks for picking her up for me Wes, could you watch the office for me?" the former Watcher nodded. "Thank you Faith, come with me."  
  
She nodded and started after the vampire only to turn back towards the Englishman. "Thanks for the lift -," she sighed as the Watcher turned away from her.  
  
"Wesley."  
  
"I agreed to help you prevent the Council from murdering her," Wesley's voice was cold as he shuffled through papers on the reception desk, "I never agreed to be civil."  
  
"Wes can't you at least -."  
  
Suddenly the Watcher spun round, his eyes filled with raging fury; fuck Wes could be a scary bunny. "Bugger off Angel!" the Englishman rolled up a sleeve, she bit back a gasp at the scarring she saw on the man's forearm. "You didn't have to go through the agony, the weeks of physiotherapy that I did because of her! So don't tell me how to treat her!"  
  
Angel glared at Wesley but to her surprise it was the vampire who lost the staring contest and turned to her. "Shall we go up to your room?" she nodded numbly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Big place you got here Fang," Faith kept her tone casual but inside her stomach was clenched in pain. Wesley's outburst had shaken her, the anger and hate she'd heard in his voice directed at her. What was worse was she deserved it.  
  
"Faith," she turned at the vampire's soft voice, "I'm sorry about Wesley."  
  
She shook her head. "Don't be, he had the right, I gave it to him."  
  
"He should give you a second chance."  
  
"Why?" she demanded bitterly, all the self-loathing pouring out. "I tortured him for fuck's sake!" she began shaking. "God Angel, I don't know if I can do this, go back to Sunnyhell."  
  
"Of course you can Faith," she looked up into the vampire's gentle eyes. "You and I are a lot alike. We've both got a darkness inside us, me my demon, you your childhood. But we also have a choice. We can choose to let the darkness swallow us whole or we can choose to rise above it. What do you choose?"  
  
She swallowed, god this was so hard, before nodding. "I choose to go to Sunnydale."  
  
"Never had any doubt." Angel squeezed her shoulder before leading her into a room. "This will be your room for tonight; tomorrow we'll put you on a bus to Sunnydale."  
  
"Five by five," her attention was drawn to the duffle bag on her bed. "What's that?"  
  
"Yeah," Angel shrugged an embarrassed look on his face. "I went out and bought you some clothes, jeans, leather pants, T-shirts, sweatshirts, some basic cosmetics, and," the vampire coughed, "woman's things."  
  
Woman's things? Faith hid a smile at the thought of Fang standing in a chemist's asking for sanitary towels. "Get me any condoms? Girl's built up a hell of an itch, even Wes with his 'tude was looking kinda interesting."  
  
"Faith -."  
  
"Joke," she'd developed a hell of a technique for getting herself off in prison but while inside she'd decided on a complete lifestyle change and that included a steady. 'Course he'd have to be hung like a horse - she hadn't changed that much. She was surprised when the vampire passed her a thick leather wallet. "What's this?"  
  
"Two and a half thousand dollars," she gasped. "A copy of your pardon in case of trouble, and a social security card."  
  
"I..I can't repay you."  
  
"Just stay on the path that's all payment I need," Angel replied. "How do you feel about Sunnydale?"  
  
"Scared," she admitted, the mask she always hid behind falling in the presence of her mentor. "I mean Red hated me before I went bad, she always was an insecure little bitch. Pip, well fuck I tried to kill her sister, threatened her mom, and locked her under the stairs and threatened to set it on fire," from what Angel said that last bit was a false memory but she was pretty sure Pip would remember it. "Then there's Xman," Faith closed her eyes as she remembered the look of desperate pleading in his eyes, the look of betrayal on his face as she'd choked him. The first guy, even before Angel, to reach out and she'd repaid his trust by trying to kill him. Pushing away the memories she continued. "Then there's G," she smiled, "I tried to kill his daughter, me the misfit. I mean god knows I can't compare to her."  
  
"Faith," Angel rubbed at his forehead, "you don't have to compare, just be yourself."  
  
"Whatever," she shrugged. Angel's words were all very well when she was secure in the big house but when she was about to be confronted by those she hurt. "Angel, I get why you're on my side with the Council, but why G?"  
  
"In '74 Giles dropped out of Oxford and started running with a bad crowd -."  
  
Faith snorted. "What, they eat their scones without butter?"  
  
Angel ignored her interruption. "They did all the normal stuff kids in their late teens, early twenties do - drink, drugs, fighting, and sleeping around. But they also got into the black arts," Faith jolted with shock. "Demons I've met that were in London at the time are still terrified of 'Ripper' Giles. And in March '78, Giles and his companions raised a demon called Egyhon," the vampire's face tightened, "and the demon possessed one of his friends and he was forced to kill him."  
  
"No way," Faith whispered, stuffy G a murdering black arts mage?  
  
"Giles believes he was given a second chance and that you deserve one too." The vampire turned to leave then turned back. "Your bus leaves at four pm tomorrow."  
  
"Sooner I'm there sooner it's over with."  
  
The vampire's brow furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" she didn't answer. "Faith?"  
  
She glanced down at the carpet. "The Council made it pretty damn clear they're expecting me to screw up and get myself killed."  
  
"Did they?" Angel's tone hardened. "Well prove them wrong. Buffy lasted over six years in the field -."  
  
"I'm not her remember?" Faith pointed out, her tone bitter. "Besides she had you watching her back for three -," her voice trailed off at the amused look on the vampire's face, "what's so damn funny?"  
  
"You know why you're a Slayer?"  
  
Faith stared at the vampire, confused at the question, for a few seconds before answering. "Yeah, some chick called Kendra got offed by your childe."  
  
"Yes," Angel winced. "But do you know how the second line of Slayers was started?"  
  
"Yeah B drowned by the Master and you and Xman revived her."  
  
"Yes," Angel hesitated, "what you wouldn't know because nobody but Xander and I know is I fell into a depression at the thought of Buffy's death and hid myself in my mansion. Xander broke in and forced me the tunnels at the point of a cross."  
  
"No way."  
  
"You heard about the Judge and the rocket launcher?" she nodded remembering how she'd mentioned it to B on their first meeting. "Xander stole it from the local army base," her mouth dropped open, she didn't know that! "Then," Angel paused, his face drawn at the memories, "when I was Angelus I beat Buffy pretty bad when she was ill with a cold, would have killed her but for Xander putting my head in a sack and kneeing me in the face. The next night I went to the hospital to kill her but Xander was waiting for me."  
  
"And?" Faith couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Buffy wasn't turned was she? Then there was the night we fought the Sisterhood of the Jhe, you remember?"  
  
"Yeah." The night she'd helped save the world, one the few decent things she'd ever done. "Xman saved my life the night, ran over this Jhe bitch that was kicking my ass."  
  
"Oh," Angel looked surprised for a second. "He saved all our lives that night. A couple of nights later I heard a rumour about a group of zombies planning to use a bomb, to blow open the hellmouth. I asked around and found there'd been a gang and alright. They'd been boasting about blowing up the hellmouth the night we were battling the Jhe and how afterwards they were going to find this Harris kid and kill him."  
  
And yet Xman and the hellmouth were still there, while the zombies weren't. She wasn't a genius but she could the math. "Yeah but that was for B and the others," she replied nonchalantly, hiding how impressed she was, "he wouldn't do shit for me."  
  
"Just give him a chance. Give him a chance." 


	2. 2

She's Gone 2 - Almost Home  
  
Faith took a breath as she stepped off the coach. "Home, oh the warm fuzzy feelings," she muttered. Her heart stopped when she saw a figure leaning against a car in the parking lot. "Xan."  
  
Gone was the scrawny youth whose cherry she'd popped two and a half years ago. In his place was a well-muscled man with an air of capability. Taking a second to calm herself she made her way through the bustling crowd, ignoring the voice inside her telling her to get the fuck out of Dodge. "Hi Xman."  
  
The man stared wordlessly at her for a second before nodding curtly. "Do you want to give me that bag?" So no tearful reunion, Faith passed the bag over, watching as the man opened the back door and threw the bag onto the back seat before opening the passenger door. "Get in," the man started to walk away.  
  
"Xander," the man turned back towards her, his face stiff. God this was so hard, she bit down on her bottom lips for a moment before continuing. "It's good to see you again," she paused, "I'm sor -."  
  
"Save it," the man snapped, "I don't want to hear it. I'm only here because G-Man asked me. You want to prove how sorry you are, prove it by saving lives not by spouting cheap lines!"  
  
Faith forced her temper under control before speaking, her voice low and controlled. "So why did you visit me all those times in hospital Alexander?" She'd looked on her visitor sheet before running out and had been surprised to see the man had visited once a week from September onwards. "Only way you could get near a babe was wait until she was unconscious is that it? Were you copping a feel Harris?"  
  
"No," she was surprised when the man stepped into her personal space, forcing her to back off, "I figured you didn't deserve to be deserted, that you needed to know that someone cared. That you should have a second chance. And guess what, you screwed it up! You stole Buff's life, fucked her boyfriend, and tried to kill her mom! Then you run off and find god with Angel!"  
  
"Is that it Xander?" Faith felt her temper snap, "is that what's got your prick in a knot? That I chose a real man's help over yours?"  
  
Even as she said the words she regretting them. Seeing the embarrassment on the man's face she opened her mouth to apologise but the Scooby beat her to it. "You know Faith I never got it with you and Buff. I mean you I guess I can understand, you never were choosy," she almost flinched at the disdain in her hoped for friend's voice, "but Buffy? Must be part of the Slayer inside you that attracts you to vampires. Maybe Kendra would have gone the same way if she lived, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have ended working for a demon. Do you want a lift or not?" The car journey was completed in near silence broken only when Xander snapped at her for trying to change the radio station. Her eyes widened as they pulled up outside a shop. "The Magic Box?" she turned to Xander, "how come we didn't go to B's crib?"  
  
"This is G-Man's magic shop," Faith noticed Xander's face hadn't lost any of its tightness. "We use this as our operations base and Buffy's training gym. G-Man figured it was less confrontational if we met here."  
  
Made sense. "Five by five." She slid out of the car and started towards the door only to stop when the man grabbed her arm. She turned and looked into the man's cold eyes.  
  
"Bear this in mind Faith," she swallowed at the Scooby's tone, "you decide to turn bad, kill me first. Because if you don't, Angel, the Council, the army, and the devil himself won't stop me from killing you if you hurt anybody in there."  
  
If was an effort to brush off the icy finger that crawled up her spine at her companion's words. "Damn it Xan I'm here to help," her voice trailed off as the man stepped past her and shoved the door open. Sighing she followed the man into the shop. "Just give it time he said," she murmured, somehow she figured she was going to spend a lot of time phoning L.A. Once inside she was met by several pairs of hostile, and one pair of kind, eyes. "Can you feel the love in the room?" she muttered.  
  
A honey-blonde dressed in new-age gear stepped towards her, holding out a hand and smiling nervously. "H.hello I'm T..tara pleased to meet you."  
  
Faith smiled, there was just something about this girl that relaxed her. "Hi Tar, we met last time. Good to see you again."  
  
Suddenly Red was beside Tara, her posture hostile and her eyes containing the sneering contempt that always made her bristle. "She's with me, keep away," the Wicca hissed.  
  
Quelling the urge to punch the red-head's nose through to her brain, Faith turned to Dawn. "Hi Pip," she forced herself to meet the teen's gaze, "sorry about your ma and sis they-," her words trailed off as Pip burst into tears and ran into a room at the back. That went well. Finally she turned towards G and waved uncertainly. "G, looking good."  
  
"Faith," the Watcher's stern mask didn't slip an inch. "It's" the normally loquacious Watcher struggled for words, "you're looking well."  
  
Faith decided to cut out the bullshit, just stick to the business. If she tried to open her heart she'd only get hurt - she'd learnt that with her mom and the Scoobies last time whatever Fang said. "So what's the sitch training and demon wise?"  
  
"I still say we don't need her," Willow snapped, "we've still got Spike."  
  
Spike? Faith kept her face expressionless but inwardly she was fuming. They couldn't be so dumb as to work with a soulless vampire could they? Ignoring Willow she turned back to G. "So what my sched?"  
  
"I'll expect you here at eight in the morning until eleven to train. At six you'll return here and practice your unarmed combat skills. As I'm advancing in years Xander," the Watcher needed to the young man, "has agreed to spar with you under my supervision." Great, more time with Bitter & Angry. "I understand you completed your high school diploma in prison?"  
  
Faith smiled proudly and nodded. "Yeah, GPA 3.3."  
  
The buzz she always felt at the mention of her accomplishment disappeared as she picked up the red-headed Wicca's muttered comment. "Bet she slept with her tutors to get her grades."  
  
G either didn't hear or care about what Willow said. "I've taken the liberty of signing you up for Ancient History and Mythology classes at college in the hope they help you with the academic side of Slaying. Xander also told me about your interest in bikes, so you've been signed up for Auto Shop," well the last bit was kinda cool but the other classes, ugh. "And on the weekends you will assist Anaya," the Watcher nodded towards the blonde stood beside Xander, "and I in the shop."  
  
Fuck, she'd exchanged one prison for another. After a second she nodded, her face impassive. "Five by five." She glanced towards Xander. "Can you give me a lift to the motel Xand?" It'd be just like old times, maybe she could get her own room back.  
  
"Actually," she turned back to G, "one of the mistakes we made," Faith blinked, G was admitting they made mistakes? "Was our isolation of you. You'll be staying with Xander and Anaya."  
  
"Rent will be a hundred dollars a week," put in the blonde, her arm wrapped possessively around Xander's waist.  
  
"Um, I can't actually afford that much," she said. Angel's wad wouldn't last that long - not with other shit to buy.  
  
"Maybe you should start charging. Mix business with pleasure."  
  
Faith felt her temper snap at Willow's snide comment. She was willing to take Red's comments over the bad shit she'd done, she deserved it, but sheltered Red had no fucking idea what she'd been through as a kid, how her childhood made her desperate to feel something, anything. She stepped towards the Wicca, a sneer on her face. "What is your problem Red?"  
  
To her surprise the lesbian didn't back away or flinch at her approach, instead she stepped to meet her, pushing a protesting Tara aside. "You're my problem, you're a lousy murderer."  
  
"Ah bullshit!" she shouted. "Yeah, I've done stuff I'm ashamed of. But you hated me before that. Always looking down your nose at me, sneering-."  
  
"I.I'm sure Willow didn't -."  
  
Willow interrupted Tara's attempt at conciliation. "So what if I did? You're nothing but a tramp!"  
  
"Oh is that it?" Faith sneered. "You're just jealous that I had the nerve to go out and get what I wanted, jealous that I've had Xander and you didn't-."  
  
"Oh no, keep me out of this," she heard Xander mutter.  
  
"Jealous that I had a connection with B that you didn't. Well you might have changed sides but you're still the mouse you always were!"  
  
"Am I?" the last thing Faith saw was Willow's eyes turn black and then she was lifted off the floor and flung into the shop's wall.  
  
"Red's got a brand new bag." Impressed by Willow's power she started to rise only to stop when an invisible band of air enclosed her throat choking her. She could dimly hear the others shouting at Willow over the roaring in her ears but the band continued to tighten.  
  
Suddenly the pain was gone. Her vision cleared to see Willow standing before her, a gloating look on her face. "I'm the one with the power now," the Wicca hissed. She tried to rise only to find her arms and legs were impossibly heavy, as if encased in stone. Her eyes burnt with tears of humiliation as Willow began to trace a finger down first her cheek, then her neck, and finally inside her denim shirt to roughly grope her left breast, she'd never felt this helpless, not since she was Called. "You do what I tell you now."  
  
"Willow that's enough," suddenly Xander was between her and the Wicca pushing the red-head away from her. She gasped in relief as the feeling returned to her limbs but didn't move, unwilling to further antagonise the Witch. "You are so out of line!"  
  
"Out of line!" Willow screamed, "she needs to know who's boss, what'll happen if she steps out of line again!"  
  
"Xander is quite right," Faith turned to see G approaching Red, a worried expression on his face.  
  
Faith looked from G to Red to Tar. "What the fuck?" she muttered. She supposed it was part of being a Slayer but she could now see auras surrounding the three mages. G's greyish one and Tar's shiny white one crackled with power, but Red's was pitch black and looked like it contained enough energy to power the whole state for the whole of the new century. "That much power can't be good." She realised G was speaking again.  
  
"Yes Faith abused her abilities," the Watcher growled, dam that scary tone had to be 'Ripper'. "And what do you think you were doing just now? I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave here and home."  
  
Willow's eyes widened. "You'd chose that skank over me?"  
  
"It's not a matter of choosing Faith over you," the Watcher's tone was measured but Faith could see a dangerous glint in his eyes, "it's a matter of creating a safe environment for Dawn. Your continuing abuse of magic and worsening self-control combine to make you an unsuitable -."  
  
"Fine!" Willow snapped before spinning round to face Tara. "Let's go home and get our things."  
  
Tara shook her head. "N.no."  
  
"What!" Willow's eyes bulged, Faith's hand edged towards her knife. "You'd betray me?"  
  
"W..what you did was wrong," Tara's face was pale but resolute, girl had serious spine, Faith had to give her that. "You're using magic too much -."  
  
"If that's what you want, you can all go to hell!" her cheeks red with rage, the Wicca stormed out of the shop, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
"Are you okay Faith?"  
  
She felt a warm glow at the concern she saw in Xander's face as he helped her to her feet. "Yeah five by five Xand." Maybe things might be alright after all.  
  
"Anaya could you and Dawn take Tara into the backroom," Faith felt her stomach tighten at the desolate look on the Wicca's face, she'd help cause that with her big mouth. "Xander and I will brief Faith on her duties." Brief? Faith raised an eyebrow, she'd never known the Watcher be brief.  
  
Ninety minutes later and the Watcher had finished. Faith stood and glanced out of the window. It was past nine and dark outside. Crouching by her bag she pulled out her stake, a stake Angel had given her - seemed appropriate. "It's five by five by you G I'll take a run through the vamp hot-spots."  
  
After a second the Englishman nodded. "Very well, Xander will you accompany -."  
  
"No," Faith shook her head, fuck she didn't want that, not what she'd got planned. "I wanna go stag."  
  
"Faith," G let out a long-suffering sigh, god she remembered that sound. "When you patrol you will be accompanied. At least until you're back in the swing of things."  
  
At least until you can trust me more like Faith translated before shaking her head. "I'm not patrolling, just getting the lie of the land, doing a recon." She played her ace card. "I can cover more territory quicker on my own."  
  
After a second the Watcher glanced at his watch. "Very well, it's ten past nine, I want you back at ten thirty."  
  
Faith nodded dutifully. "Five by five." Now she could take care of business. 


	3. 3

She's Gone 3 - Loose Ends  
  
Faith hurried through the shadowy graveyard, her heart thundering and her mind whirling at what had happened in the shop earlier. Tar seemed nice, Xand and G looked like they might give her a chance, and the Council stipend of $250 a week that G had mentioned during his brief was wicked cool. Pip was a problem though, she always kinda liked her, there had to be a way they could re-connect. But Red, what the fuck? She'd always been a bitch but what had turned her into the Wicked Witch of the west? Faith shook her head, after the day she'd had she definitely needed a release.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike looked up at the sound of his crypt door opening. He'd heard the heartbeat and smelt the human seconds ago but had figured she'd just walk past like they always did.  
  
His mouth dried at the sight that greeted him. The woman stood in the doorway was gorgeous, with glossy, jet-black hair that flowed down onto her shoulders framing a high-boned face containing a pair of knowing liquid brown eyes and thick pouty lips parted in a cocksure grin.  
  
And the body, the brunette's leather pants hugged every inch of her muscular legs and the sinful roundness of her arse. The black silk blouse the girl was wearing didn't stick to her body as much as he'd had liked but there was enough to suggest the athletic curves of her upper body and the generous swell of her breasts. But it was more than that, while Buffy had been innocence waiting, needing, to be corrupted, this tart thought she knew the darkness but he could show her different, twist and warp her. Maybe he wouldn't wait for Dawn to ripen to show his true self after all.  
  
"Right there luv," his greeting faltered as he realised something else. Oh bloody hell, he began to back away his hands raised in surrender. "Listen Slayer I'm one of the good guys, the White Hats-."  
  
"Chill blondie," the slapper interrupted. "I got the skinny from G and the others. I'm here for something else." The brunette made her way over to him, her slender hips swaying seductively as she did so. "Heard you got a Slayer kink. Question is," his eyes widened as the Slayer began to unbutton her blouse, "will any Slayer do?" An expectant gleam in her eyes, the brunette allowed her shirt to fall to the ground.  
  
Spike took a second to drink in the wondrous sight before him. "Any port in a storm luv." He grinned as his eyes roamed over the woman's flawlessly smooth skin, taut stomach, and her full but pert breasts, her long nipples erect with excitement. Hypnotised by the sight before him he stepped forward but the Slayer pushed him back with a smoky laugh. "Slow down blondie," the brunette glanced behind him and grinned, "hey Spikey what I'd like you to do is grab that bottle of JD, pour half of it on my tits and lick it off while I drink the rest." The brunette winked at him. "Well what the fuck are you waiting for?" Chuckling slightly he turned away, oh this was going to be fun, he really wanted to test a Slayer's stamina. He reached for the bottle on the top shelf when the woman spoke, his voice smocking. "Spikey didn't your mama never tell you not to turn your back on a big bad Slayer?" He screamed as a stake entered his heart from behind.  
  
* * *  
  
"Stupid bastard." Faith allowed herself a shudder before picking her blouse up and fastened it. She'd been horrified when G had told her about Spike and his chipping. What if the chip had failed for Christ's sake? Or if the vamp had lead the rest of them into a trap? When she'd heard she was being sent back to Sunnydale she'd vowed that as B had died to protect Pip she'd do whatever she could to protect her and the first step was getting rid of the leech.  
  
She snorted as she buttoned her shirt and pulled her jacket back on. Human or vamp, men were all the same - show them a wicked rack and they started thinking with their pricks. She could have walked in and started throwing punches, but she hadn't wanted to leave anything to chance. If the vampire had escaped he could have easily squealed to the others, causing them to distrust her. And if he'd been faking, waiting for the right moment to take the others out she could be in a hell of a lot of trouble considering he'd already killed two Slayers.  
  
Now though, she looked around the empty crypt, there was one less problem. A smile playing on her full lips she brushed her hair behind her head, turned, and made for the door. Pushing it open, she stepped out into the night and took a deep breath, savouring the air's cold, crisp freshness after the crypt's mustiness.  
  
"You kill or fuck him?"  
  
Her heart stopped as Xander stepped out from behind a near-by statue of a cherub. Oh shit, she was in a world of trouble. ""Y..you followed me," her eyes narrowed, "I should have been able to sense you."  
  
Xander tapped his head. "I've got the memories of a Green Beret who fought in Korea and Nam in here. Now," the Scooby's eyes turned flinty, "don't change the subject. What happened?"  
  
Faith licked her lips before answering, her palms sweaty. "I.I killed him."  
  
She was surprised when Xander flashed her the lop-sided grin she remembered from the last time in Sunnydale. "Good."  
  
"G..good," now she was confused, "but I thought he was one of your crew?"  
  
Xander's grin disappeared to be replaced by a thin, grim line. "He wasn't part of our crew. Not to me and G-Man at least, we both thought he should have staked the first day he turned up with his damn chip, god knows when it could have failed." Faith hid a smile, well at least he wasn't pissed at her. "Then he betrayed us to ADAM. But still Buff wouldn't let me stake her," Xander shook his head, a disgusted expression on his face. "I loved her like a sister, but it was like she needed a vampire to lean on."  
  
Faith decided to ignore the implied slight to Angel in the interest of harmony. "So why you following me Xand?"  
  
The man stared at her unflinchingly. "Because G-Man wanted to know why you wanted to be alone."  
  
So, suspicious. "Are you five by five," she glanced over her shoulder, back at the crypt, "with this?"  
  
"Not a problem. We'll have to tell G-Man though." The man turned away and then back to her. "Have you cleaned up?"  
  
"Cleaned up?"  
  
"Make it look like he's left," Xander explained, his tone patient.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The girls," Xander scowled, "are attached to Spike see him as some sort of pet I guess. When Dawn comes round after school -."  
  
"You let her come round to a vampire on her own?" Faith couldn't believe her ears. "Do you deliver take-out to other demons to?"  
  
Xander looked irritated. "No we don't let her, she come of her own accord. Point is we have to clean up, get rid of his dust, throw out his possessions. Make it look like he's got bored with Sunnydale."  
  
She nodded, made sense. "Five by five," she followed the man back into the crypt and started cleaning up the dust left by the vampire's demise as Xander began to sort through the vampire's belongings. "What are you going to do with his stuff?"  
  
"Dump it," Xander turned from bagging the vamp's clothes. "I've got a business trip to LA in a couple of days. I'll tell Anaya I'm taking a Greyhound, but take Spike's de Soto," the young man grinned as he jangled the car keys, "always wanted to drive it, dump it, and catch a bus back."  
  
"Sounds like a plan Xman," she squinted at a box resting on a shelf. Intrigued she walked over and started rummaging through it. "You don't wanna throw this Xand."  
  
"Why not?" the man moved up to stand by her shoulder. Slightly unnerved yet pleased by his closeness she glanced down at the box unwilling to confront her emotions. "These records are all signed, there's a guitar here," she lifted it out of the box, "signed by Billy Idol, a drum cover autographed by Keith Moon, and a g-string," her nose wrinkled, "autographed by Janis Joplin. You wanna take this stuff to a dealer in pop music shit," there was a word for it but she couldn't remember it.  
  
"A memorabilia shop you mean?" she nodded, that was the word. "Whatever I get we'll split 5 0 - 50 okay?"  
  
She shrugged. "You don't have to do that."  
  
"Without you I'd have just dumped it, besides I owe you for staking Peroxide Boy."  
  
Sensing a melting of the ice Faith decided to try the apology thing again. "Xand, I'm real sorry about what happened that night in my hotel room -."  
  
"Which night?" the tightness was back in the man's face.  
  
Thrown by the question she stared at the man for a second before replying. "What the fuck does that mean?"  
  
"You could mean the night you tried to kill me." Well that was a little harsh she'd just been trying to get him to shut up. "Or the night I had sex for the first time, then got tossed aside like a piece of garbage!"  
  
Faith's temper snapped. "You wanna try my first time!" she jabbed a furious finger into the man's chest. "You wanna try being a 13 year old kid whose drunk ma passes out on the sofa and whose boyfriend decides to turn her attention to the younger model!"  
  
Shit. Too late Faith realised what she'd said. The man turned ashen-grey. "Faith, I'm sorry-."  
  
"Save it." She attempted to retreat from her companion, anxious to get away from the memories. Fuck what had she done, that part of her life was over. "Just leave me alone -."  
  
"No way," she tensed as the man grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her round to face him. She forced herself to look up into the man's eyes, instead of the expected disgust and contempt she saw only compassion. Suddenly the dam burst and she exploded into tears, her entire body shaking with unleashed emotion. Immediately Xander pulled her into a hug, allowing her to sob onto his chest, her tears soaking his jacket.  
  
After a few minutes she pulled away, her cheeks reddening as she realised what she'd just done. "Sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"No problem." She started as the man began to rub her face clean with a handkerchief. "I've been the shoulder to cry on for one Slayer already, I'm used to it."  
  
"Thanks Xand," she whispered shakily. "You won't tell the others will you?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
The man hesitated before replying. "Not if you don't want," she smiled gratefully. "Let's head back to my place."  
  
"What about reporting to G?"  
  
Xander grinned before reaching into his pocket. "The wonders of new technology," he waved a cell about, "I'll ring him, tell him Spike was faking his chip, and put up a fight so you're shaken up."  
  
"Okay," she swallowed. "Xand, we five by five?"  
  
"We're five by five."  
  
* * *  
  
Faith looked up at the house before her, a maelstrom of conflicting emotions churning up inside. On the one hand the Christmas she'd spent there had been the happiest ever. On the other she'd also threatened and beaten up the closest thing she'd ever had to a mother. "Come on girl," she muttered as she dragged herself up the drive, "this time last week you were Queen Bitch in a fucking prison. What's one little kid next to that?"  
  
Her words sounded hollow even to herself. But she wanted to be friends with Pip again, she'd always kinda liked hanging with the kid, basking in her hero-worship - she was kinda like the little sis she'd always wanted. After taking a breath she knocked on the front door. A few seconds passed and then the door swung open. "H.hello Faith."  
  
"Hi Tar," Faith hid a wince at the Wicca's blood-shot and pained eyes. Long experience of Slaying had taught her not to wait for an invitation so she stepped into the hallway. "Hi Tar," she repeated before taking a breath, might as well take a chance. "Tar, I was kinda wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime, if you need someone to talk to." Might as well try and make friends with someone she hadn't actually tried to kill. She'd considered trying with Xander's ex-demon chick but that girl was wicked protective of Xand and gave off a weird vibe to boot. But she'd liked Tar from the get-go.  
  
She was delighted when Tara nodded hesitantly. "I..I'd like that."  
  
"Wicked," she beamed before shuffling from foot to foot. "Is Pip in?"  
  
Tara nodded. "She's upstairs. Her room's the one with N'Sync blasting out of it."  
  
"N'Sync?" she shook her head before winking at the Wicca and waggling a finger, you're sadly neglecting her musical education Tar!" She smirked at the honey-blonde's slight answering smile. "Can I go up?" Tar nodded. "Five by five."  
  
"Hi little sis."  
  
The girl laid on her front on the bed leapt to her feet, stormed over to her, and began shouting. "Little sis? My sis died, my real sis! The one you tried to kill, remember her? If you'd have been here you could have done something."  
  
This wasn't going well. "Dawn I'm sor-."  
  
The girl's palm smashed into her cheek, leaving a red handprint. "Don't tell me you're sorry!" Suddenly the girl burst into tears and fell against her.  
  
After an uncomfortable second Faith put her arms around the girl's shoulders, just as Xander had for her the previous night. "Come on Dawn, let it out."  
  
* * *  
  
Giles stared at the two fidgeting girls in disbelief. "Faith that's a ridiculous idea."  
  
"But Dawn's made from Buffy's essence right?" he nodded unwillingly. "Well that means she's a Slayer too?"  
  
He pinched his nose, it appeared Faith and logic were still distant cousins. "Faith, Buffy was called two months after her fourteenth birthday. Dawn is now fifteen."  
  
"I was almost sixteen when I was called," Faith responded, "Slayers aren't called at the same age."  
  
Giles conceded the point with a nod. "True, but as Dawn was created from her sister's essence and is a Slayer, she would have been called at the same time." He shook his head. "No I'm afraid -."  
  
"G-Man, can I have a word in private please?"  
  
Surprised he turned and stared at Xander for a second before nodding. "Very well. Let's go through to the back."  
  
Once he'd closed the gym door he spoke to his companion. "Xander, you can't agree with this idea, it's nonsensical!"  
  
"Is it?" Xander replied. "I don't think Faith really believe that Dawn is a Potential Slayer. Training with Dawn is just a way of bringing them closer together, and we both want her to be more involved with us. Besides, Dawn could do with training - Hellmouth remember?"  
  
"Oh dear Xander," Giles sighed, "it's not fair when you become logical. I really don't expect that from you."  
  
"I get a lot of practice living with Anaya," Xander grinned. "You might want to try it as an argument sharpening tool."  
  
"No thank you very blood much," he shuddered at the very thought. "Running a shop with her is quite bad enough."  
  
"Hey that's my fiancée you're talking about!" Xander chuckled. "Even if it is true. So you're going to agree"  
  
Giles nodded. "Let's go back through." Once back in the shop area he made his way over to the waiting girls, hiding a smile at their shared nervousness. "I've decided to agree to your request."  
  
"Wicked!" Faith high-fived Dawn.  
  
Faith quietened at a look from him. "There will however be caveats." Giles looked from Faith to Dawn. "Firstly, your schoolwork comes first. Secondly, training is not a game it must be taken seriously. Thirdly, training with a Slayer does not make you a Slayer you will not patrol," the younger teen's mouth began to open only to close at his glare, "no argument Dawn. And fourthly, your training will be purely unarmed." The thought of Dawn with sharp objects sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"I'd like to add a condition of my own," he turned to look at Xander back in his position with Anaya, "if Dawn is called the Council aren't told."  
  
After a second he nodded. "Agreed." 


	4. 4

She's Gone 4 - First Steps  
  
"Hello Angel Investigations?"  
  
Faith smiled at her mentor's voice. However down she was feeling just hearing his voice gave her a buzz. "Hi Fang."  
  
"Faith!" the vampire's voice went from professional to friendly in an instant. "How's Sunnydale treating you?"  
  
She grinned at the affection she heard. "You were right," she admitted, "things weren't as bad as I thought. I'm staying with Xand and his fiancée, got a new bud in Tara, getting closer to Pip, and G's five by five too."  
  
"That's great!" the vampire enthused, there was a pause. "You didn't mention Willow?"  
  
"Yeah." Faith's good mood fled to be replaced by bitterness at her humiliation at the hands of the Wicca as well as wariness of discussing Red with Fang, Angel always had a soft spot for her. "Um, Willow's kinda out of control. She was going to resurrect B-."  
  
"She was what!"  
  
She shuffled nervously at the hard note in the vampire's voice. "Yeah, but you need four people to do it and nobody would agree to join her, so she's kinda sulking." She figured it would probably be pretty dumb to mention her part.  
  
"And the Hellmouth?"  
  
Faith grinned, thank god, safer ground. "Quiet Fang, real quiet."  
  
* * *  
  
Razor stared morosely into the bottom of his empty tankard. The small town of Quaker, Utah had been good to his band of bikers but the last of the town's men had been tortured to death, the last of the young girls had succumbed to internal bleeding or madness, and worst of all the drink was running low. They'd have to move on, but the question was to where?  
  
Suddenly one of his lieutenants appeared in the bar's doorway, an excited look on his face. "Boss! Summers is dead!"  
  
After a moment of stunned silence, the bar erupted into excited shouts, the decapitated head some of his men had had been playing soccer with kicked through the window in celebration. As a raucous party broke out Razor smiled to himself. He knew where they'd head next.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you want to play tonight!" Dawn asked eagerly.  
  
Tara stayed quiet, she hadn't spoken much since Willow left, but Anya spoke up. "Cards!"  
  
Dawn resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had no proof but she suspected Anya cheated when they played for money. And it was severely cutting into her weekly allowance from Giles. Her eyes narrowed, maybe tonight would be the night she caught her. Then she'd get her money back. She let out a shriek as the window exploded and two demons flew through the window grabbing her and the others.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you okay Faith?"  
  
Faith started at Xander's soft voice cutting through the silent night. She continued to stare in front of her, her fingers tracing the letters of the gravestone before her. "He was thirty-five Xand," her voice trembled, "thirty-five years old when I murdered him."  
  
"Faith," she looked up at Xander's voice in her ear and his hand on her shoulder as he crouched beside her. "What you did was dumb but how stupid was he, running straight at a Slayer in full flow? Way I see it, it had to be an accident."  
  
She shook her head, refusing to be comforted. "Maybe but what about Worth? I carved up the poor bastard like Lectar on acid." She closed her eyes as she remembered the blood splattering onto the walls and the man's begging screams echoing in her ears. She remembered how she'd got off on it - being the one with the power, being the one causing the fear for a change.  
  
"Faith," she looked up into G's firm but kind face. "The Mayor manipulated you into a situation, took advantage of your fear and youth to use you to further his own ends."  
  
"I fucking murdered him!"  
  
"Yes you did," she was surprised when Giles crouched down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "And you paid for it with eight months in a coma, a nervous breakdown, and two years in prison. The best way you can pay them back is by performing your duties to the best of your abilities."  
  
After a second she nodded. "Five by five." Rising she turned towards the town. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed fires flickering throughout the town and the vague sound of screams. "Fuck," she'd promised B's spirit that she'd look after her little sis for her. Nothing was going to happen to Pip.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith stared around the devastated lounge her heart sinking as she took in the glass littering the carpet, the over-turned furniture, and the photos lying on the ground. During their frantic journey through the ravaged town they'd passed scattered fires, occasional corpses, and wrecked shops and houses. Whatever had caused all this shit was probably responsible for Pip and the others.  
  
Faith cast an idle glance towards her companions. Her blood chilled as she saw their cold eyes and set faces. Gone was the stuffy shop-owner and affable clown. In their place stood two dangerous looking sons of bitches. Resisting the urge to shudder she spoke. "So what's the -."  
  
Her head swung towards the opening lounge door. Even as the seven foot tall, one-eyed, purple-scaled demon stood in the doorway opened its mouth to speak, its forked tongue lolling over its jagged teeth, Faith sprang forward, catching the demon under his jaw with an uppercut that lifted the monster off its feet and sent it crashing into the far wall.  
  
The demon recovered immediately, bounding towards her. She slid beneath a right cross, grabbing the arm at the wrist and biceps before flinging the beast back into the wall. Spinning round she snapped out a side-kick that the demon swatted away with a forearm. Instantly she moved into a leg- sweep taking the demon's legs away at the knees knocking it down onto its side.  
  
Before the demon could move she'd flipped it onto its front, knelt on its back, and hooked an arm around its neck pulling its head back. "Now you better talk and fast. Who are you? And what's happened to the girls?"  
  
"I ain't telling you shit bitch. Arggh!"  
  
The demon screamed as she thrust her knife and jabbed it into its side causing the wound to spew a greyish ichor. "My shrink said labels are unhelpful and hurtful," she said cheerfully before twisting the knife in the wound, "listen bud I can keep having fun like this all night. Question is how long can you keep quiet for?"  
  
"We're a biker gang called the Hellions," her captive babbled, "Razor heard that the Slayer was dead so we figured -."  
  
"Shit, what the fuck am I chopped liver?" now Faith was really pissed, it always came down to her not being as good as B.  
  
"Faith," Xander's voice was tight with tension, "focus."  
  
"Yeah," Faith sliced of the demon's right thumb, "now where did you take the others?"  
  
"The nightclub," the demon sobbed. "The Bronze?" the demon nodded. "How many of you are there?"  
  
"Twenty."  
  
Fuck that was a lot. "Thanks," she jerked the demon's head back, ripping it off its shoulders. "Now there's nineteen." Standing she looked into G and Xand's watching faces, and said words she'd never thought she'd say. "Xand we need reinforcements. Can you get in touch with Red?"  
  
Xander slowly shook his head. "She's not at her parents, I've left her dozens of messages but she doesn't answer them."  
  
Faith's heart ached at the pain on Xander's face. He really missed the Wicca, that bitch didn't know how lucky she was to have friends like him. "We could ring Angel -," she shook her head, "no that'll take long. We'll have to deal with this ourselves."  
  
"Uh," Xander raised a hand, "I know someone who'll help!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on move it!"  
  
Dawn trembled as they were herded towards the back of the Bronze. The demons were too busy emptying the nightclub of its liquor to notice them much but soon.  
  
She jumped at a pair of hands on her shoulders only to relax as she looked up at Tara's pale but smiling face. "I. it'll be alright, Faith wouldn't let anything happen to us."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't be too sure," Anya interrupted, her tone lecturing, "I remember bands of rampaging demons from Europe. Soon they'll be torturing and raping, it's in their natu-."  
  
"Not helping," Tara snapped as Dawn's eyes burnt with tears. She was so scared, she wished Buffy was here. She'd have saved them.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is your great idea Xand! A fucking demon?"  
  
Clem looked from little Dawn's friends Xander and Giles to a repulsively tight-skinned female with fiery black eyes - even for a human she ugly, no sagging flesh at all. But she had an aura of frightening power around her. "Um, excuse me," he said timidly.  
  
"Clem's a friend Faith," Xander interrupted, "he saved Dawn from two vampires about a moth ago."  
  
The anger in the girl's eyes dimmed. "Really?" Clem risked a nervous nod. "So you're like the Jimmy Stewart of demons?"  
  
Clem beamed. Ah Jimmy Stewart, now there was an actor. "I loved him in 'Mr. Smith Goes To Washington'."  
  
"I prefer 'Rope' myself," Giles broke in.  
  
The brunette's eyes rolled back. "Fuck, great - movie review. Can we get down to business?"  
  
"Sorry," Xander turned back to him, "we need your help Clem. We'll pay you in kittens-."  
  
"Kittens?" broke in the ugly brunette.  
  
"They taste nice," he explained, "and you can't lpay kitty poker without them."  
  
"Gross," the girl looked disgusted before shaking her head. "Whatever. However many kittens it takes. You've heard about the biker gang." Clem nodded, suddenly breaking out into a sweat, no way was he dealing with them. "Well they've kidnapped a ton of people including Dawn, Tara, and Anya!"  
  
"WHAT!" his roar shook his apartment as he bounded to his feet, his rage causing him to forget his fear. Someone was threatening sweet Dawn, the first human to befriend him. Or gentle Tara who always had a smile or kind word for him? Or Anya, well Anyaka the former vengeance demon scared him, but she was dating Xander, his good friend. "Nobody hurts little Dawn."  
  
"Okay," he noted that the brunette was eyeing him warily and forced himself to calm, "good to see we're on the same page. Here's the plan-."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello boys," Clem forced his heart to calm as he walked towards the Bronze, his heading waving at the two guards lounging against the club walls beside the doors. Clem figured the fact they were outside the club meant they were low in the gang's hierarchy and therefore low in power. At least that was what he hoped. "I hear you've got a party going in there. Lot's of girls," including little Dawn, he growled inwardly.  
  
"Yeah there is," the two denim-clad demons slouched their way towards him. "And they're all taken so piss off."  
  
Clem continued his advance, measuring the distance between him and the bikers. "But that's not very friendly especially as you're in my," he lunged forward, his hands shooting out to grab the demon's heads and slamming them together, cracking like egg-shells. "Nicely done."  
  
Clem nodded morosely at Giles' praise as the Watcher and Xander moved out of the behind him. Faith's plan for him to be the one who'd approach the demons guarding the club made sense. He hated killing but he wasn't about to allow somebody hurt his friends - not after three hundred years alone because of his gentle nature making him an outcast amongst his people. He waved away the offered crossbow. "I use my hands."  
  
Giles nodded. "I'll ring Faith."  
  
* * *  
  
Faith dropped her phone back into her pocket. "Girl, your mom must have hit you upside your head one too many times. This has got to be one of the dumbest fucking plans in Slayer history." Checking the grappling hook and rope tied to the roof she looked down through the skylight. For her plan to work demon biker gangs had to operate the same as the human ones she'd hung with in Boston. "I'm comin' Dawnie."  
  
Letting out a war cry, she leapt through the skylight, sending glass flying to the club floor below. Halfway down she released her grip on the rope she'd been clinging to and drew her sword. Her knees bent to spread the impact throughout her body as she landed on a pool table she cast a challenging look around the hall at the seventeen demons surrounding her. "Shit," she muttered noting some of the lecherous looks she was getting, "this better work."  
  
Just as the surrounding demons shook themselves out of their shock and started towards her the double doors exploded and G and Xan walked in together with Clem. Faith couldn't help but smiled at the saggy-jowled demon's almost apologetic expression, he was a fucking strange one that was for sure. Seeing that demons had once again been stunned into stillness by her companions' arrival she seized the advantage. "Hi gang," she said, her casualness hiding a pounding heart, "seems you thought this little burg didn't have a Slayer. Big mistake." She jumped off the pool table and onto the dance floor. "See this girl's Faith," she smirked at the mutter that went through the demons, oh yeah they'd heard of her, "the bad-ass Slayer. I'm in town to build a new rep for myself. I figure challenging your leadership will be a start."  
  
"You?" a dog-faced demon spoke up, his voice a growl, she figured he must be their leader, Razor. "We out-number you and your gang 4 to 1. I figure we beat you down," the demon's mouth widened into a smile, "kill your buds and then me and you have some fun."  
  
Faith's stomach flopped at the way the dog-faced bastard's eyes were roaming her body. Somehow she figured the fun would be all one-way. Forcing a sneer she laughed. "No thanks, I figure you've probably got fleas. You beat me one on one and you get a hell of a rep," she smirked, "if you're good enough. You come at me as a gang and you'll win. But me and my buds will take out maybe half of you before we go down. And those who'll be left will wonder if they should be led by a chickenshit."  
  
Razor roared and charged her, his claws shredded the air. Faith winced as one of the claws tore through the left sleeve of her jacket, ripping open her forearm. Ignoring the pain she slid away from the demon's advance, snatched his arm and flung him into the pool table.  
  
His mouth parted in a snarl the monster spun found and bounded towards her. Instantly Faith flung the pool ball she'd picked up earlier at the demon, the ball smashing into Razor's forehead above his left eye, blood spewing out of the wound.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw a demon creeping up on her. She began to turn to meet his attack only to see a crossbow bolt fly through the air and tear through the beast's neck spraying a greyish viscera across the dance floor. "I like a fair fight."  
  
"Thanks Xand," she turned back towards her adversary only to catch a right hand to the mouth that tore her bottom lip open. Cursing she stumbled backwards only to catch another blow to the side of the head. The snarling demon pressed his advantage with a foot to the stomach. Ignoring the pain in her gut she snatched at the demon's ankle and pulled. The biker careered forward, into her straight-arm across his chest, the demon screamed as the impact of her clothesline flung him onto the pool table.  
  
As she advanced on the demon he snatched up a cue from the table and slammed it into the side of her head, causing the vision in her left eye to momentarily blur and knocking her down on one knee. Before she had chance to rise the demon kicked her in the chest, cracking a rib and knocking her onto her back. A smirk on his hideous face the biker leant over her, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling until it was nearly coming out of the skull. "You're going to scream to die."  
  
"Bullshit talks," she slammed the point of her combat boot into the demon's groin, doubling him up, "money walks." Ignoring the pain coursing through her body she leapt to her feet, scooped up the cue and thrust it through the demon's neck. Even as the biker chief slumped to his knees another demon charged her. "Down!" At Xander's shout she dropped face-down to the ground. Hearing the whoosh of a bolt over her she leapt back to her feet and watched the bolt slam into the demon's milky-white eye before slumping to the ground.  
  
"Thanks Xman," she cast a challenging stare around the demons massed around her. "So," she forced a cocksure tone, ignoring her weariness, "you have two choices. You can charge me and my crew," she registered G and the others moving up to flank her, "and lose maybe half your gang. Or you can fuck off and live." She smiled as the demons stampeded towards the doors. "Good choice." She smiled as Dawn and the others hurried towards them. They'd won. 


	5. 5

She's Gone 5 - Misfired Arrows  
  
"Yeah Janice it's all planned. I've told Giles and Tara that I'm coming to yours and you've told your mom you're coming here. If I get caught I'll be in real trouble, these guys better be worth it," Dawn giggled at her friend's reply, "real hunks uh? I sure hope so. See you tomorrow." A smile on her face she hung up the phone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi Tar, you said you had those books for me?"  
  
"Sure Faith," Tara smiled at them, stepping aside to allow them entry but explicitly didn't invite them in. "They're in the front room."  
  
"Hi Tara," Xander smiled at his friend as he followed Faith into the house. He was relieved that the Wicca wasn't taking Willow's disappearance as bad as he thought she would. That was perhaps thanks in part to Faith, to his surprise the Slayer and the Wicca had become good friends. They somehow complemented one another, Tara's calm rubbing off on Faith making her less hyper, more thoughtful of others, while Faith had encouraged Tara to become more out-going.  
  
"These the books? Wic-," Xander thought it sensible to hide a grin as the Slayer's tone changed from excitement to studied nonchalance. Her time inside had obviously awakened an unguessed thirst for knowledge. Maybe like him she'd been told he was stupid and perhaps, unlike him, she'd believed it. "Five by five Tar, these are fine. I figure doing some pre- class reading will keep the school marm happy."  
  
"Yes," Giles appeared in the lounge's doorway, "once again your attempts at humour fall on stony ground."  
  
The Slayer raised an eyebrow before turning to him. "Eh?"  
  
"Queen Victoria is not amused," he translated with a grin.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Bloody hilarious, Morecombe and Wise you most certainly are -," whatever the Watcher had been about to say was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Just a minute." Seconds later Giles returned, his face grim. "Dawn isn't at Janice's on a sleepover. Apparently Janice had told her mother she was sleeping over here."  
  
"Ah," Xander nodded sagely, "the classics."  
  
"Shit G, what's the red alert? Girl's just chasing some tai -," Faith's words trailed off at Giles' look. "Fuck G, don't look at me like that. I'm not Pip," Xander heard the brunette mutter.  
  
"That's as maybe," Giles replied, his tone stiff, "but the situation is urgent. Need I remind you it is night time on the Hellmouth and we have no idea where she is. Buffy bloody died for her I'm not going to allow her to endanger herself through her stupidity!"  
  
"Calm down Giles," he ordered before standing, "so what's the plan?"  
  
The Watcher took a breath. "Quite right Xander. Faith, I apologise for my outburst, most unnecessary. Now," the Englishman stood for a second gathering his thoughts. "I'll take Tara in the Citroen and trail the streets. Xander, you and Faith scout the teen hang-outs." The Watcher glanced around. "Where's Anya?"  
  
Xander reddened. This was embarrassing. "She was invited to join The Circle Of The Young Businesswomen Of Sunnydale," he ignored Faith's snigger. "Do you want me to ring her?" he asked, the last thing he needed was for Anya to get even more militant about money.  
  
Giles didn't appear to register his hopefulness. "No it's hardly an apocalypse situation is it? We can manage it ourselves."  
  
"Besides you really don't want to interrupt her," Faith piped up, "she might be counting money."  
  
Xander groaned. "Shut up Faith."  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Justin glanced over his shoulder at the two whispering girls a few steps behind and grinned. "Dawn's mine right?"  
  
"Yeah," Zack nodded.  
  
"She's really pretty," Justin turned back to the front, "nice too. I can't decide if I should just kill her or," his eyes turned yellow, "turn her."  
  
* * *  
  
Xander glanced with concern at the brunette waling beside him. Since leaving the house some twenty minutes ago she hadn't spoken and barely lifted her gaze from her feet. "Faith," he asked softly, "what's wrong?"  
  
The Slayer shrugged. "Nothing."  
  
So convincing. This time Xander put a note of firmness in his tone. "Faith, last time you were in Sunnydale we let you cut yourself off from us. It's not going to happen again. Talk."  
  
Faith snorted. "Still got that big mouth Xand?" the brunette raised her head, her face unusually serious. "It's just when G was talking about B sacrificing her life for Pip it hit me how much you all miss her." The Slayer looked down again. "She's this great hero who's saved the world a ton of times. Me? I'm just a fucking former jailbird, who the hell's going to miss me when I buy the farm?"  
  
"Hey," grabbing the woman's chin he lifted her face until he was looking into her eyes, "Faith you've got a second chance to make a different rep for yourself, you've got already started running off those bikers last week. As for who'd miss you, I would."  
  
Really?"  
  
Xander's heart ached at the desperate hope in his friend's voice. "Of course I'd miss my patrol buddy and roomie. Now are we going to find Dawn?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow!" Dawn's eyes sparkled as Justin's car pulled up by the sidewalk. "This is so cool! You have a car!"  
  
"It's my dad's," Justin lied smoothly about the vehicle he'd just stolen after murdering its owner, "you jumping in? We'll head up to Inspiration Point."  
  
"Sure," Dawn dazzled him with a smile. Oh yeah, he was definitely turning her.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn laughed as Janice ran off into the woods, a shouting Zack in hot pursuit. "Alone at last."  
  
Still smiling she turned back to Justin. "Yeah at last," she replied, cursing herself for the slight tremble in her voice.  
  
"You nervous?"  
  
"A little," she admitted with a slight grin. Her smile faded as she noticed out of the corner of her eye that her companion cast no reflection in the rear view mirror. "Just great," she muttered as she moved her right hand up to her neck. Her first date and she picked a vamp, it must be genetic. She blamed her mom; she just bet she'd dated some vamps back in the seventies. "Can we kiss now?"  
  
Justin smiled. "Thought you'd never ask." She waited until the vampire was just inches from her before whipping out her cross and pressing it against his face.  
  
"BITCH!" the vampire screamed as he recoiled, his face morphing into its demonic visage. Taking her chance, Dawn leapt out of the car and ran away. She'd barely taken a dozen steps when a weight hit in the back knocking her face-first to the hard ground. As she struggled to get the air back into her lungs she was flipped onto her back to look up into Justin's vampiric face. "Dawn," the vampire soothed, "there's nothing to be scared of here. I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to turn you. We'll be together forever. Never age, be beautiful forever. Okay?"  
  
The offer was so tempting. After a second she nodded. "Okay," her voice that only moments ago was so joyful was now hoarse with fear.  
  
"Good girl," after smiling the demon lowered his fangs to her neck only for her to butt him in his mouth. "Bitch!" the vampire backhanded her across the face, snapping her head sideways and bloodying her mouth. "You're going to pay for that!"  
  
"I don't think so." Dawn's heart leapt at the familiar voice. A split- second later Justin exploded into dust. She looked up into Faith's cold eyes. "Thanks for-."  
  
"Save it Dawn," Faith's tone was disapproving, "you're in a world of trouble." Dawn winced, it seemed her problems were just beginning.  
  
* * *  
  
"Inspiration Point eh Xan, you ever being Anya up here?"  
  
"No. Brought Cordy up here a few times though," Xander's voice trailed off as he realised what he'd said.  
  
"Oh yeah?" he didn't have to glance at the brunette beside him to know she was smirking. "I'm a little short this week and there's a wicked new Pumpkins CD out."  
  
"You're blackmailing me?"  
  
"Xan, Xan, Xan," Faith tutted, "blackmail's such an ugly word, and remember I'm reformed now. I prefer to think of it as an incentive to silence." Suddenly the Slayer's mirthful tone turned serious. "What's the plan?"  
  
"I'll check the forest, I've got the better woodcraft. You check the cars."  
  
"Fuck Xand," now the Slayer sounded disgusted. "A few weeks of hanging with you and I've gone from being the one perved on to being the peeping tom. You really know how to bring a girl down."  
  
"I try Faith, I try."  
  
* * *  
  
Justine knew she should beg or scream for help but she couldn't even speak or struggle against the vampire pinning her against the tree. "Don't fight it," Zack whispered, "it won't-." A puzzled look crossed the vampire's face. "What's that-."  
  
Suddenly the vampire exploded into ash. After a second Dawn's big brother Xander stepped through the dust cloud. Janice gasped, gone was the affable clown she crushed on, in his place was a cold-eyed killer. "Where's Dawn?"  
  
"Over there," she pointed in the direction of the car.  
  
Xander's face relaxed slightly. "Good. Faith can handle any trouble."  
  
"That was a vampire," she looked down at the dust pile at her feet and began to shake violently.  
  
"Yeah," the man grabbed her by the crook of her arm and started to drag her in the direction of the car, " I hunt 'em, sort of a hobby. Now move it."  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn it Pip!" Faith was running on a high, both from the kill and the relief of finding Dawn relatively unharmed, as she pulled the younger woman to her feet. "Making out with a vampire! What would your sister say?"  
  
"Helloooo! You remember Buffy Summers don't you? The girl who dated the Scourge of Europe for two years?"  
  
Uh, the kid had a point. "Well I'm seriously pissed with you! How stupid could you be? Even if he was just a boy do you realise the trouble you could have got in?"  
  
"Yeah well you'd know." She winced at Dawn's retort. "Oh no, Faith I'm sorry -."  
  
Faith shook her head, mustn't let the hurt show, show weakness. "Whatever. It's none of my business anyway. G will deal with you."  
  
"Faith, I'm sorr-."  
  
"Save it," she snapped, "where did your friend go?"  
  
"Into the woods."  
  
Where Xander was. "Let's go get her," she brusquely ordered before setting off. She'd barely covered a quarter of the distance when Xander appeared pushing Dawn's friend in front of him. "You five by five Xman?"  
  
"Just peachy," Xander sounded seriously pissed, and the daggers he was sending Dawn's way had the teen squirming, "let's get these two home."  
  
"Three babes. You're not going anywhere."  
  
"Crap," Faith groaned as she counted the vampires stepping out of the shadows to surround them. Ten of them, if she was on her own she'd cut and run but she couldn't leave Xander and the girls behind. "See this is one of those situations were having two Slayers and an ensoulled vampire would come in real handy."  
  
Xander chuckled. "Would a Citroen CV do you?"  
  
Faith opened her mouth to ask what the hell Xander was babbling about when she saw a car's headlights in the distance, illuminating the vampires. She chuckled as G's car slammed into three of the leeches, crushing them under its wheels and scattering the other, the Watcher had serious balls. "How did you know?"  
  
"Phoned him, told him where we were! Let's get the heck out of Dodge!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Faith." Dawn's heart tightened as the figure sat on the porch tensed at her voice. The tongue-lashing she'd received from Giles had left her reeling, she'd never had his volcanic anger directed at her, but even worse had been the hurt look on Faith's face when she'd struck out.  
  
What a mess she'd made of things. Faith had risked her life for her and she'd re-paid her by throwing her past back in her face. "Faith I'm-," she decided to change tact. "I really miss Buffy," Dawn felt a lump form in her throat. She moved over and sat beside the Slayer. "But having you back is really cool." She smiled as the brunette snaked an arm around her shoulders. "Still friends?"  
  
"You betcha kiddo."  
  
* * *  
  
Willow smiled as she rummaged through her purchases. The last few weeks she'd been travelling the U.S. looking for a magical solution to her problems, one that could bring Tara and the others to their senses. She grinned as she found the book she'd been looking for. "Memory spells." 


	6. 6

She's Gone 6 - Everyone's Someone  
  
Faith listened from behind The Magic Box's counter as Anya and Xander bickered good-naturedly, hidden from view by the shop shelves, her bland expression giving no hint to her inner pain. Prison and Angel's counsel had combined to teach her she deserved more than just being a notch on a succession of smooth-talking bastards' bedposts, she wanted a relationship. Trouble was sensitive guys were wimps, smart guys dorks, and tough, edgy guys pricks. What she wanted was an Angel or, or an Xander.  
  
Faith frowned down at the dusty shop floor lost in thought. Since that night in Spike's crypt she'd hung a lot with Xand, shared shit she'd only ever told Angel before, enjoyed cracking wise with him and loved his gentle consideration. If she'd maybe paid more attention back in the day, trusted him, perhaps things would have turned out better. She smiled sadly as Xander appeared from behind the shelves, wiping Anya's lipstick from his crimson face as he walked towards him. Back in the day she wouldn't have hesitated to steal Xander from the ex-demon but she didn't want to live her life by the philosophy of 'Want, Take, Have' anymore. She wanted, needed, to be better than that.  
  
"Did you bring a coat?" Faith shook her head at Xander's question. The male Scooby grinned at her mute reply before producing a denim jacket. "Lucky I brought a spare then." Faith smiled wanly. That was what she loved about Xander; she'd never known such a thoughtful guy. Her friend's brow furrowed. "Are you okay Faith?"  
  
"Five by five Xand," she one-hand vaulted over the counter to land beside the Scooby. Nodding her thanks, she took the jacket and shrugged it on. "We off on patrol then? Kick some bad guy ass?"  
  
Xander stared worriedly at her for a second before nodding. "Sure Faith," Xander glanced towards where G was busy assisting Tar and Pip on some ancient language or other. "We're off G-Man!"  
  
"Be caref-," Giles' voice trailed off. "Oh bollocks."  
  
Faith turned to the opening shop door, the blood draining from her face as she recognised the figure stood there. "Red."  
  
* * *  
  
Willow smirked at the frightened expressions on the others' faces. Oh yes, she wasn't the meek bookworm anymore, she was the true power. Once she'd finished her spell memories of the past few weeks would be removed, with her being the only one with their memory intact. She could manoeuvre Tara back into loving her and Xander into following her lead, she needed her to guide him, he wasn't smart enough to cope on his own. And then, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Faith, she could push the slut out of the group. And if the spell went wrong she had the fail-safety, a power crystal in her back pocket -all she had to was break it and the spell would be broken. Seeing Xander and Faith move towards her she quickly uttered the spell she'd found. Her eyes widened as she realised that in her haste she'd missed a part out. "Oh balderdash!" she screamed before falling flat on her face.  
  
* * *  
  
"How many boys we got?" Strike asked.  
  
"Nine boss," replied Carver, his second-in-command.  
  
Strike nodded in satisfaction. "Here's the situation, that new Slayer has to be shown who runs this town-."  
  
"I don't know boss," interrupted Kevin, a small, weasely looking bastard, god knows what the vampire who'd turned him was thinking of. "I worked for Mayor Wilkins when she was in town last, she's one crazy bitch. Maybe we should just avoid her."  
  
Strike nodded before slamming a stake into the vampire's chest. "Any more questions?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Fuck my head. Must have been a hell of a party last night," she muttered. She looked up, a smile creasing her face as she realised she was laid across a hunky guy's chest. "Nice, I wonder what his name is," her mouth dropped open. "I wonder what my name is?"  
  
Her head still throbbing she looked around. It looked like they were in a shop, her forehead furrowed, a magic shop? At the back of the store a middle-aged man and two girls young enough to be his daughters sat slumped at a table while at the front door there lay a red-headed woman. She started at a groan from the man beneath her. "You five by five?" she shook her head. What the fuck did that mean? "You okay stud?"  
  
The man flashed her a lop-sided grin that made her go all tingly. Oh yeah, he was hers alright. "I'm fine-," the man's face creased in consternation, "who are you? Who am I?"  
  
"Oh," she forced away a feeling of disappointment at the hunk's question. "I was kinda hoping you knew."  
  
"What the bloody hell's going on?" She glanced over her shoulder to see the wrinkly and the two girls with him rising. From his accent him and his daughters were English. "Who are you all?" the man glanced around him. "And what the bloody hell are we doing in a magic shop?"  
  
"Yes I'd like some answers too."  
  
She started at a voice behind her. Turning she saw a bedraggled-looking blonde rising from behind the counter. "I've got a plan," she beamed at the man beside her. "We must have some ID on us?"  
  
"Ah," the Englishman's face brightened. She realised he was kinda good looking for an old guy. "Splendid idea."  
  
She began rummaging through her coat pockets but found nothing. Next she tried her jeans and grinned in triumph as she found a wallet. "My name's Faith Cook!"  
  
"I'm Alex Harris," the young man beside her announced.  
  
"Hey!" Faith beamed at the man. "I'm wearing a jacket with your name on the inside pocket. You think we're dating?"  
  
The man returned her grin with interest. "I hope so."  
  
"I'm Willow Rosenberg," the red-head timidly proclaimed.  
  
"I appear to be Rupert Giles-," the Englishman was interrupted by the blonde behind the counter.  
  
"I'm Anya Jenkins and," she pointed to the sign hanging over head, "we own this shop. And," the blonde beamed proudly as she held her hand out towards the Limey, "we're engaged!"  
  
"Oh really?" the Englishman looked smug. "I'm a rather lucky fellow."  
  
"Or a dirty old bastard?" her boyfriend glared at the Englishman. Faith groaned what had it got to do with him?  
  
The older man bristled. "Why you cheeky bugger!"  
  
"Shit," Faith stepped between the two men as they started towards one another. "Let's ease up on machismo guys," she glanced towards the two pale-faced girls still at the table. "Who are you?"  
  
"T.Tara," replied the older of the two.  
  
The younger girl shook her head, her entire body trembling and her eyes wide with fear. "I..I haven't got any ID, I'm nobody."  
  
"Shit," Faith hurried over to the younger girl and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Everyone's someone. I think it's pretty wicked not having a name, means you can choose your own. So how about it?"  
  
"I like Chloe," the girl said tremulously.  
  
"Chloe? That's a wicked name," Faith smiled at the newly-named Chloe before glancing at the others. "Any idea what's happening gang?"  
  
"Well," Rupert looked deep in thought. "I would hazard a guess that we do all know each other seeing as we're all here together. The only question is why? Given we're in a magic shop," the Englishman looked around. "Perhaps whatever happened is mystical in origin."  
  
Alex snorted. "Magic. Somehow I doubt it. I bet," Alex pointed at the vent, "the government, the military maybe, are conducting some sort of experiment. They must have pumped some sort of gas through the vents to make lose our memories."  
  
"Poppycock!"  
  
"Look guys!" Faith broke in before the two of them started arguing again. "What's important is getting help. I figure we should all head for a hospital."  
  
"Good idea," Alex praised. "Brains as well as beauty."  
  
Faith reddened. "Whatever. Let's hit the road." She pulled the door open only to gape at the three monsters stood there. "Shit!" Her legs suddenly weak she fell backwards into the shop. She heard Alex shout and saw him charge past her sprawled body and towards the figures. Alex grabbed hold of one of the demons but he was thrown off and into the wall.  
  
Snarling protectively she bounded to her feet and charged forward. Grabbing hold of the nearest creature she flung it against the wall before snatching up a wooden spike off a table by the shop front and thrusting it through the beast's chest. "Fuck!" her eyes widened as the beast exploded into dust. Feeling hands on her shoulders she shrugged off her shock and snapped her head backwards propelling it into her attacker's face.  
  
Free of her attacker's grip she spun round and drove her heel into her attacker's knee shattering bone. Off balance, the monster fell forward onto her weapon and exploded into ash. The surviving beast's eyes widened in terror before turning to flee. A grin on her face, Faith hefted her stake like a javelin and threw it through the beast's back. An instant later and it joined the other two as ash on the floor. "Wicked cool!" she jumped up and down on the spot, her heart bursting with happiness. "I'm a fucking super-hero!" her happiness died at the wary looks on the others' faces. "Hey guys I'm on your side," her voice trembled, for some reason she knew there people's approval was very important to her.  
  
"Faith's right guys," she relaxed as she felt Alex's arm around her shoulders. "She just saved us from those ugly things. And she's wearing my jacket so I obviously know her well. Let's just get to the hospital and get this mess sorted out."  
  
"There's just one problem," the red-head pointed out of the window, "there's four more of those monsters heading this way."  
  
"Damn," Faith looked around seeing the table was filled with stakes, she guessed that was what they were, and pointed at them. "Grab them and we'll make a run for it."  
  
"Or we could go through the trapdoor I found behind the counter," Anya suggested.  
  
Faith nodded, a plan forming in her head. "Five by five, Rupes," Faith glanced towards the magic shop owner. "You take the others through the trapdoor. I'll lead them away-."  
  
"No way," Alex shook his head even as he picked up a stake. "I'm not letting you go out there alone."  
  
Faith opened her mouth to argue then, seeing the determination in her boyfriend's eyes, nodded. It felt good to have someone care for her like that. "Five by five. Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
"Shit." Faith looked behind her, she'd made a mistake. She wasn't even straining as she raced away from the shop, the four vampires in hot pursuit, but Alex was puffing heavily, the lead they had being rapidly eaten up. She should have left him with the others, she'd have had more chance escaping the monsters and he'd have been safer on his own. Coming to a decision she turned to face her pursuers and forced a grin for her boyfriend. "Time to make a stand Alex."  
  
"Okay." Alex took a stance and hefted his stake. Faith nodded approvingly; well at least he'd obviously used one of them before. Focusing her attention on the approaching enemy Faith glided forward, at the last second she sidestepped the nearest vampire's charge, leaving her leg behind to sweep the demon's feet from beneath him and knocking him to the ground, helpless to prevent her stake from tearing through his back and into his heart.  
  
As she turned her attention back to the other vampires she was caught by a two punch combo to the face that knocked her flat on her ass. She looked up to see a sneering African-American with a weight-lifter's physique. "Name's Strike and you're my first Slayer, bitch!"  
  
Faith's forehead creased in puzzlement, what the fuck was a Slayer? "And you," pushing away her confusion, Faith kicked at the vampire's ankles, knocking him off-balance. "Talk too much!" Seizing advantage of the distraction, she slid outside of Strike's clumsily executed overhand right before driving a knee into the vampire's groin. The demon croaked in pain and began doubling up. Instantly Faith's stake hand thrust upwards, slamming her wooden spike into the vampire's heart. "Fuck." Noting Alex pinned to the ground by the fourth vampire, he must have handled one on his own - not bad at all, Faith hurried over to her boyfriend. At the last second the vampire registered her presence and began to rise to meet her but Alex halted the beast's motion by grabbing its legs, hooking it under its knees.  
  
The monster got loose with a back-handed slap to Alex's face but the delay gave her enough time to rush over and slam a stake into its chest. "You five by five Alex?" she asked as she helped her battered looking boy-friend to his feet.  
  
"I think I need the healing touch of your lips," Alex grinned at her.  
  
Faith winked. "All you had to do was ask."  
  
* * *  
  
Giles looked with confusion at the four girls he was herding down the tunnel. What the bloody hell was going on? First he awakens to find himself in a magic shop surrounded by a group of youths. Then they're attacked by monsters. And then one of the girls reveals herself to be some sort of super-hero. Still, he grinned, at least he was engaged to a gorgeous young blonde half his age. Every situation had its compensations.  
  
His grin faded as the girls before him stopped as they turned a corner and were confronted by two vampires. "Down!" he roared, raising the pistol crossbow he'd found behind the shop counter and firing.  
  
His shot flew true, hitting one of the vampires in his chest. The second vampire let out a roar and lunged at Willow but his fiancée, magnificent girl, pushed the red-head out of the way, knocking a crystal out of the girl's backpack. A protective snarl on his lips Giles charged forward. He winced as he blocked a punch to his head on his left forearm before kicking his adversary on the shin. The demon howled in pain before catching him in the head with a left hook to the ribs even as he slammed home his take. As he staggered backwards, his foot crunched down onto the crystal that had fallen from Willow's backpack. Suddenly a fog cleared in his head and remembered everything. Glaring he turned to face a pale-faced Willow. "I can exp-."  
  
"You bitch!" Anya's fist snapped in a practiced right cross, connecting with thudding force to Willow's jaw. The red-head's eyes glazed over as she fell to the ground, unconscious. Anya glared down at the fallen witch, her eyes gleaming with fury. "You made Xander think he was dating Faith and I was engaged to Giles!"  
  
Giles raised an eyebrow. "And what's wrong with being engaged to me," he muttered in an injured tone. Giles glanced down at Willow's crumpled body, he supposed he better take her home.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith plunged her tongue hungrily into Alex's waiting mouth, enjoying the moist warmth she found there. Even as she pressed her lips to his she pulled at his hair and his hands began gently roaming her body. Faith found herself smiling inwardly, god Alex was a good, no great, kisser. A sudden pain exploded in her head, forcing her apart from Alex. Her face ashen, she looked up at her companion, the memories flooding back, to see a look of horror on Xander's face. Yeah, 'course he'd be horrified kissing a skank who'd tried to murder him. Seeing his mouth begin to open, Faith spoke quickly, anxious to head off any embarrassing apology. "Hey Xand," she was pleased to find she managed to keep her tone casual, "no harm, no foul. We were under a spell right?" Oh yeah, when she saw Red again serious damage would be done. "I'm going to crash at Dawn's tonight, give you the night alone with Anya." Faith forced a wink. "This will be our little secret, good work with the lips by the way." Turning she hurried off before Xman could say anything, damn it had been so nice having someone who cared for her.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow groaned, feeling gingerly at her jaw as she struggled to wakefulness. Someone had punched her, punched her hard. Giles, Tara, and Dawn had been too far away it must have been - Anya. Willow growled, first the bitch steals Xander from her and then she punches her. Oh she'd pay.  
  
Willow looked around her, her eyes narrowing. Someone, Giles probably, had brought her home. It wasn't fair; she needed someone to share the magic with, to love her. She turned at the rattling of the exercise wheel and smiled. "Amy."  
  
Seconds later the girl was sat naked on her bed. Willow beamed proudly, her most difficult spell yet. "Hello Amy."  
  
"H.hello," her fellow witch's trembled with fear as she stared at her.  
  
"Calm down," Willow stroked Amy's brown hair, it wasn't Tara's but it felt nice. "I've returned you to human form. Are you grateful?" her fellow witch nodded nervously. "Good," she pushed the witch's arms away from in front of her body and smiled. Oh yes, Amy would most definitely satisfy her needs. "Then," cupping Amy's head in her hands, she lowered her head to kiss the witch, "maybe you should show me how grateful." 


	7. 7

She's Gone 7 – Doublemeat Danger  
  
"You're firing me?" Faith couldn't believe how hurt she felt. First that fuck-up with Xman that had them scurrying to avoid one another. And now G was giving her the push from The Magic Box.  
  
When she'd first returned to Sunnyhell she'd hated the idea of working in such a boring position as a shop assistant but now she took pride in a job that didn't involve her dancing either on a table or round a pole. And she was fucking good at it. "What have I done wrong?" She wouldn't cry, she'd been rejected plenty of times in the past. But this was different, she thought G really gave a shit about her.  
  
"Faith," G made to put his hand on her arm but at a look in her eyes wisely decided against it. "You've done nothing wrong; your work has been exceptional. No," the Watcher passed her a folder. "This assignment is strictly undercover."  
  
"Uh?" Now her anger had changed to confusion.  
  
"Over the past three months ten employees and five customers have disappeared in the vicinity from Doublemeat Palace. I'd like you to work undercover to see if a demon's preying on the fast food establishment. I understand you're starting college in two weeks but by then I'm sure you'll have solved the case."  
  
"You wanna me to go 007?" Faith grinned. This sounded kinda cool. She frowned as a thought struck her. "How can you be sure they'd hire me?" It wasn't like she had masses of legit work experience.  
  
The Englishman smiled mysteriously. "Read this."  
  
Curious, Faith took the proffered piece of paper and began reading. "Quick to learn, hard working, enthusiastic, punctual, trustworthy, and good with people." Faith's spirits lifted for the first time in over a week as she realised the letter was her reference. "Fuck G. I am going deep in undercover," she joked to hide her emotion.  
  
"Every word is true," the middle-aged man smiled. "And given the employee turnover they'll be dying to hire you."  
  
"Oh yeah G," Faith snorted. "You're a regular laugh-riot."  
  
* * *  
  
"Maybe they died of boredom," Faith muttered as she watched the Doublemeat training video. She'd got the job; the interview with the chronically nerdish Manny had been a cake-walk. She'd just smiled and pretended an interest in Doublemeat products and regulations. But this video – if the restaurant had been on the fourth floor of a skyscraper she'd have been convinced that the employees had committed suicide by leaping out of the window to escape it.  
  
"And now we'll take the tour," Manny beamed.  
  
"Oh joy," Faith muttered before forcing a smile and dutifully following the manager out of the darkened office. Her tour continued the theme of absolute boredom but she did note that many areas were off-limits to all but the most senior staff. "Wicked weird."  
  
Finally Manny led her into the break-room. "And these two gentlemen are Phillip and Timothy. They're on the Doublemeat fast-track, you work hard missy and you could be too."  
  
Now there's an incentive Faith mused. "I'll certainly try Manny," she promised with all the sincerity of a double glazing salesman. God, she was so wishing she was still psycho. This place needed wiping from the face of earth. Once Manny the manager had left she turned to her co-workers. "So boys," she fluttered her long eye-lashes. "You gonna steer me round the curves?"  
  
* * *  
  
Three hours later and she was convinced there was something off. Three hours and neither of her trainers had made a pass at her – they were like fucking Doublemeat Drones. "Faith!" a voice called from the back of the fast food establishment. "Your break-time!"  
  
"Five by five," she turned away from the grill, her nose wrinkled in disgust. She stunk; she thought the stench would never wash out. Sometimes she hated Slayer senses.  
  
On her way back from her break she saw a freezer door in one of the no-go areas. "I wonder." She'd barely taken three steps towards the freezer when Manny appeared by her side.  
  
"Now missy," the pimply-faced manager scolded. "A multi-national conglomerate only prospers if all its employees stick to its rules."  
  
"Sorry Manny." Faith replied dutifully. G, you are so fucking dead, she silently promised.  
  
Apparently accepting her apology Manny nodded. "That's more like it missy," he praised. Faith resisted the urge to roll her eyes, Jesus Christ she had a fucking name-tag on and he couldn't think to use it. She could tell why he was a fast-food employee. "With this new attitude its obvious you're ready for more training."  
  
"Can hardly wait."  
  
Manny's brow furrowed at her mutters comment. "What was that?"  
  
"I said I could hardly wait," Faith beamed. Her jaw was beginning to hurt from all this smiling. God, she'd rather go back to pole dancing than work here for the rest of her life.  
  
"Oh yes, you've definite management potential." Faith shuddered at the thought as Manny turned away. "Follow me."  
  
"You want me to grill?"  
  
Manny beamed at her. There was a smile that showed all the evils of a high sugar, teeth rotting diet. "An integral part of being a Doublemeat employee missy. Phillip will show you how to do the business."  
  
Faith entertained herself with thoughts of introducing Manny's face to the grill as Philip explained how it worked. "You put the beef on the grill, you hit the button, and then it beeps. You flip the beef, hit the other button, then it beeps. You put it on the bun," Phillips paused. "There's not a button for that."  
  
"You'd think they'd build one."  
  
Philip either didn't hear or ignored her muttered comment. Instead he dropped some meat patties on the grill. "Every burger at every DoubleMeat Palace is the same. People don't like variation."  
  
Faith nodded obediently. "Got it. Variety is the spice of bad."  
  
"Mm." Philip had his arms crossed as he stared at the meat. Steam rose as the meat cooked.  
  
"So ..." Faith nudged the man with a hip. "What's the secret ingredient?"  
  
Phillip's eyes didn't shift from the grill. "It's a meat process."  
  
Faith's brow furrowed. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It's a process they do it to the meat."  
  
Faith fought back her impatience. "But, what *is* it?"  
  
"It's just the name of the process."  
  
Faith gave up. "Thanks, it's a lot clearer now."  
  
The grill beeped. Philip picked up a metal spatula and passed it to her. Faith looked distastefully at the grill. "So, I ... guess we're gonna get ... kinda greasy, huh?"  
  
Phillip nodded. "Skin, hair, eyelashes, nostrils." Faith felt bile rise in her throat. "Inside your ears." The fast food employee looked at her. "You wanna look inside my ears?"  
  
"No. No, that's okay."  
  
"Once I noticed I couldn't hear and went to the doctor. He said it was grease ... that made a plug." Phillip smiled. "They gave me a kit. Kit for cleaning my ears. It's got this little bulb mechanism".  
  
Faith groaned. "Oh yeah," she muttered. "Prison was definitely better than this."  
  
* * *  
  
"Faith."  
  
Faith bit back a curse. She was wrong, after two hours on the till things couldn't get worse. "Xander," she hissed. "What the fuck do you want?"  
  
"A smile and service would be nice," Xander replied, his own smile fixed. "We need to talk and as you avoid me at home and ignore me on pat-."  
  
"Fuck this!"  
  
"Is there a problem Faith?"  
  
Faith grinned at Manny's voice, an evil idea germinating. "Yeah Manny," she put a tremble in her voice and forced tears to well in her eyes. "This is my ex. He won't take no for an answer, home, the gym, and now here. He won't leave me alone!"  
  
Manny fell hook, line, and sinker for her scared little girl act. His chest puffed out, the fast-food manager shouted imperiously. "Gary! Timothy! Phillip! Please remove this man from our establishment!"  
  
"Fai-."  
  
Faith pointed at the fuming man as he was herded out of the building, barely able to prevent from giggling. "You're barred mister!"  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't believe she did that!" The house shook as Xander slammed it shut. "That was -." "What has Faith done now?"  
  
Xander slowly turned to face him as he met the youth in the lounge doorway. "G-Man. Shouldn't you be at work with Anya?"  
  
"I told her I had some errands. Filched your house-keys from her handbag and came here to see you. Are you going to tell me what's going on between you and Faith?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Giles sighed. "Xander, I have rarely met a more unconvincing liar."  
  
"Fine," the male Scooby's eyes hardened. "Then try this. It's none of your business!"  
  
"Now bloody hold on!" Giles roared. "Faith's well-being is of paramount importance to me! She is my charge and I am not going to allow her fall into hard ways again. Now are you two having an affair?"  
  
"What?" Giles was relieved to see a look of horror on the younger man's face as he slumped down on the lounge sofa. "No." Xander shook his head. "Nothing like that."  
  
"Then what?" Giles pressed. "You two have been like scalded cats for the past two weeks."  
  
"Eleven days actually."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"It was the memory spell," Xander explained. Giles groaned, oh bloody hell. "We'd just finished slaying four vampires. And," the young man glanced down to the floor. "We were kissing when the spell broke."  
  
"Oh bollocks." Giles took a second to collect his scattered thoughts. "And what did Faith say about it?"  
  
"That's the problem," Xander shook his head. "She won't talk about it."  
  
"Oh." Giles steeled himself for his next question. "And what do you feel about it?"  
  
There was a long pause before Xander raised his head and began to speak, his expression troubled. "That first night I met her outside the Bronze I started to fall for her." Giles blinked, he'd never suspected. "I think I cheated on Cordy with Willow to push away my feelings for Faith, how warped is that? Then she turned bad," Xander's eyes filled with pain. "I could tell she'd been abused as a kid. It takes one to know one and I knew the anger she'd feel. The night she tried to kill me in her motel room – nothing, the Master's Tunnels, Spike, Angelus, the Judge, Graduation, or Glory scared me like she did." "She's changed," Giles commented softly.  
  
"I know. When you told me she was returning I was terrified, angry that she of all people was replacing Buff," Giles flinched at the mention of his surrogate daughter. "But I also hoped she'd managed to beat the past -."  
  
"And she has," Giles broke in. Xander nodded. "You haven't answered my question?"  
  
"Faith's everything a guy could want. She's sexy, funny, smart, and energetic. And that night-."  
  
"Please. No details," Giles said shakily. At his time in life he didn't think he could cope with the images.  
  
"But she's not Anya."  
  
Giles released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. The one thing he didn't need was an angry former vengeance demon trying to kill his son and his Slayer. "You'll have to speak to Faith."  
  
"I've tried. She just got me thrown out of the Doublemeat Palace! And I love that place!"  
  
Giles hid a grin at Xander's out-raged look. At Xander's age he'd been thrown out of far more exclusive places. And less lofty establishments too. His amusement died as she realised what he had to do next.  
  
* * *  
  
Giles winced as the shop door crashed shut and a volcanic looking Faith stormed in. "Do. Not. Say. A. Word!" The Bostonian Slayer barked.  
  
At that moment Dawn walked in from the training room at the back. "Hi Faith! Want to spar?" the teen's beaming smile slipped to be replaced by a grimace. "Oh maybe after you've cleaned up a little-."  
  
"DON'T!" her face contorted in fury, the east coast native stormed past the ex-key and into the gym.  
  
Giles cast the bemused looking teen an irritated glance. "Oh thank you Dawn. Have you considered a career in the diplomatic service?" Muttering expletives under his breath he hurried after the brunette bombshell.  
  
When he entered the gym he found the raven-haired Chosen One pounding the practice dummy with a ferocity that made him wince. He did so hope she wasn't visualizing the unfortunate mannequin as either him or Xander. At his arrival Faith turned towards him, her dark eyes smoldering with rage. "There better be something up at Doublemeat Palace," she growled. "Otherwise the Council will find themselves short a stuffy former librarian."  
  
Giles decided to treat Faith's words as hot air, otherwise he'd been booking a ticket back to the motherland. "We need to talk about you and Xander," he declared, pushing the door shut behind him.  
  
In an instant Faith's expression changed from furious to wary. "There is no Xander and me."  
  
"Faith, I'm aware of your kiss."  
  
"Xander's got a big mouth," Faith shook her head. "It's none of your business."  
  
"I'm afraid it is," Giles allowed a hint of steel to enter his voice. "You are my responsibility. And Xander is your back-up. More than that," Giles softened his tone. "I worry about you."  
  
All sign of rebellion left the brunette's face, softening her beautiful features. "Fine," she sighed before slumping down on a bench. "You know that since I went to prison I haven't got any?" Giles groaned a sex talk? This wasn't in The Watcher Manual. "First morning in prison, five bulls surrounded me in the showers. Decided I was going to be their bitch. Lucky for them I managed to stop myself from killing them just hospitalised them. A few days later I was in the laundry and found three dykes holding this girl down. They were gonna rape her with a broom handle." Giles felt his stomach clench as the Slayer shrugged. "I stopped 'em. I started a gang – first-timers, kids, just protecting them from the predators. It wasn't Slaying but I was helping. Point is, any one of my girls would have gone down on me, some because they actually wanted me but some just to keep me sweet. But while I was inside Angel and the prison shrink made me realise that I was worth more than just being somebody's quick fuck. Prison isn't real conducive to long-term relationships and besides I'm not a muff-diver." Oh there it was again, Giles hid a grimace at the images. "And I wasn't going to fuck a guard," Faith's expression took an expression of distaste. "So I figured I wasn't going to get any again," Faith winked at him. "Lucky I had my fingers and memories."  
  
This time he groaned. "Fascinating," he said dryly. "Can you hurry to the point?"  
  
"When I got released I was terrified about a ton of shit. Could I stay good? How would you guys react? Did I still have the moves in a fight? Would I be able to resist going back to being a nymho?" Faith paused. "At first things were rough. Then after I staked Spike, me and Xman started to talk. I kinda liked Xan, but back in the day me and steadies didn't mix. But now I started to think about him as a potential, he had all the goods – he's pretty decent in the sack," Giles rolled his eyes, the girl was sex- mad. "Funny, kind, loyal, honest, and brave. But he's got a girl-friend," Faith shrugged. "So he's off-limits to the new Faith. And I was five by five with that. But after that kiss-." "Faith, Xander is exceptional," Giles commented. "But he is not unique. There are plenty of good-."  
  
"What decent guy's gonna want a murdering former jailbird?" Faith interrupted with a shake of her head. "Besides, I don't want anybody else."  
  
"Faith, Xander worked with Buffy for years while harbouring feelings for her. And he's your friend, you more than most know how precious friends are."  
  
Faith nodded slowly. "I'll talk to him."  
  
"Good girl," Giles paused. "Faith if you have problems. Of any nature you can talk to me. That's what I'm here okay?"  
  
His words were rewarded with a small smile. "Thanks G."  
  
* * *  
  
"Where's Gary?" Faith asked as she shoved her gear into her locker. She'd hoped he was working today; he was the only vaguely human staff member.  
  
"Hasn't turned up today," Manny replied. "He's definitely not management material."  
  
And I bet he's heart-broken about that, Faith mused. Another employee missing. And nobody knows what is in a Doublemeat Medley burger. Suddenly Faith made a horrifying connection.  
  
* * *  
  
"G," the Watcher looked up at her entry. She nodded towards the Englishman before sauntering over to the table, dropping her package on the table in front of Xander, and hurried back over to the shop counter. "I think I've solved our mystery."  
  
"Oh really?" the Englishman looked excited. "Do tell."  
  
Faith nodded obediently, G was going to be so stoked. "The ingredients that created a DoubleMeat Medley are this big secret right? And all the people have disappeared around Doublemeat." Faith paused. "I figure that burger isn't animal meat, it's people!"  
  
"Oh crap!" Faith spun round to see Xander coughing up part of the burger she'd brought, his back being patted by Anya. "Why did you bring it back with you?"  
  
Faith hid a smirk at Xander's distress. "I figured Pip could run a chemical analysis on the burger to see if I'm right."  
  
"Good idea," the middle-aged man praised before turning to Pip. "Can you do that Dawn?"  
  
The teen looked at the burger with distaste before nodding. "I'll get right on it."  
  
"What will you do Faith?" Giles asked.  
  
Faith grimaced. "I'm going back, maybe I can catch them in the act."  
  
* * *  
  
"You're sure that's the result. There's no meat in the Doublemeat Medley?" Xander couldn't believe what he was hearing. God he felt so violated.  
  
Dawn nodded. "I've run the tests twice."  
  
Xander looked at Giles. "You realise what this means?"  
  
Giles nodded. "That if there is something going on at Doublemeat it might not be someone human and internal at all, Faith might be caught by surprise by a demonic attack."  
  
Xander grimaced. "I'll head over there."  
  
* * *  
  
"Is that you? Oh," Faith looked across the deserted restaurant to see an old woman she'd seen last two lunchtimes. "Hello. Sorry, I thought it was a friend. What can I get you?"  
  
For a few seconds the elderly woman stared at her and then smiled kindly. "Just you dear."  
  
"What the fuck!" Faith's eyes widened as the woman's blue wig flew off and her neck lengthened to giraffe proportions, her old lady's head still sitting on top. Shaking off her shock, Faith vaulted over the counter and charged the demon.  
  
As she neared the demon it vomited a white gunge at her. She dived to her right but was caught on the left leg by the liquid, her mouth drying with fear as she felt her legs grow numb and sudden lethargy overcame her. She was screwed.  
  
Suddenly the fast food joint's outside door swung inwards. Oh shit, Faith forced a desperate scream. "Xan! Run!"  
  
Before the male Scooby had chance to move, the demon hit him with some of its milky white liquid. Without even a whimper Xander hit the floor. The demon's head bobbled from Xander to her, its eyes widening with delight. "Not one but two tasty treats? Oh such service!" Faith tried to move, but nothing.  
  
* * *  
  
Clem hummed merrily as he hurried through the night towards his destination and his new friend. He liked Faith. At first he'd thought her brash but then he'd realised that beneath her brittle armour there lay a longing to be loved and to belong. Just like him in fact.  
  
And even better she'd promised him food.  
  
Shoving the restaurant doors open he walked in and stopped dead at his two friends lying motionless on the floor, a long necked figure stood over them. Even as the demon turned towards him Clem forced away his shock to race forward. Ignoring a white fluid that hit him square in the face he grabbed his friends' attacker by her elongated neck and waist, lifted the writhing demon over his head and threw it into the meat grinder behind the counter.  
  
Racing over to the grinder he punched the demon in the mouth as it attempted to climb out, knocking it back down. After turning the machine he hurried back to his friends, relieved to see that Faith at least was moving. "So Faithy where are those burgers you promised me?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Trust me Clem," Xander said dryly. "You so do not want to eat them."  
  
"Hey! I make good burgers!" 


	8. 8

She's Gone 8 – Addicted  
  
"Whoee! What a night!"  
  
Willow felt like she was dancing on air. She'd spent the whole night club- jumping and the spells they'd done.... It was only when she thought of Amy that her mood darkened. It should be Tara who stood beside her with unquestioning love in her eyes.  
  
Willow stumbled, suddenly exhausted from all the spells she'd cast. In an instance, Amy was by her side. "Mistress! Are you alright!"  
  
Willow smiled wearily, luxuriating in the concern she saw in her toy's eyes, before roughly pressing her lips to her slave's and lunging down into the other witch's mouth. Amy pushed back, their tongues entwining in a warm, wet embrace. She allowed her hand to drift down her fellow Wicca's back and cupped a buttock. She squeezed firmly and pulled Amy to her, Tara always liked it when she did that. At the thought of Tara, Amy's taste soured and Willow pulled away. "I'm better now!" she lied. Only when she had Tara back and Faith on her knees begging for mercy would she truly feel better.  
  
"Is mistress tired?"  
  
Willow fought back a sneer. The pleading in Amy's eyes was that of a puppy desperate for its master to pat and praise it. One day that Slayer tramp would know her place too.  
  
"Sorry dear," Willow stroked her pet's hair. "I was miles away. What did you say?"  
  
"If you're tired mistress," oh the respect, the eagerness to please she saw in Amy's eyes made her tingle. "I know a mage who can help us. Give us a pep up."  
  
The promise of more power pricked Willow's interest. "Oh really?" she enjoyed the sight of Amy recoiling slightly at her suddenly commanding tone. "Do tell!"  
  
* * *  
  
Willow stared around the shabby waiting room with its peeling brown wallpaper and rickety wooden chairs. For the first time since she'd thrown off the Scoobys' shackles she felt uncertain.  
  
By contrast, her pet was bouncing on the spot with excitement. "It's been a long time mistress," Amy babbled. "Such a long time since I saw Rack. Let's go through."  
  
All of a sudden, Willow felt like she wasn't the one in control. It wasn't a feeling she ever liked. Noting her toy moving towards the waiting room's inner door, she grabbed her by the elbow. "What about the others?" she nodded towards the room's other occupants, a mixture of humans and demons.  
  
"Them?" Amy giggled. "Rack sees his clients on an order of power basis and you are the most powerful person here. Come on." Willow growled, immediately Amy's face fell. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-."  
  
Satisfied by her fellow witch's show of remorse she nodded and patted her on the head. "Let's go through." Time enough for disciplining her later.  
  
The room within was small and sank. At the far end there sat a tall, muscular slightly Hispanic looking man with a decent build that Willow guessed was aged somewhere from his mid forties to early fifties. Upon their entry the satanic looking man stood, his face brightening at their arrival. "Ah Amy, where have you bee-," the dark arts mage's grin widened. "A rat!" the man laughed before turning to her, his eyes widening. "Strawberry, there's power in you."  
  
"This is Rack," Amy muttered, her eyes taking on a look of worshipfulness that Willow had only previously seen directed at her. "He's the best. After you," she hurriedly added.  
  
Rack's smile broadened. "Always good to have a new disciple."  
  
Disciple? Willow blinked, she didn't like that, the only person she followed was Buffy, everybody else was beneath her. "He'll give us the stuff now," Amy whispered. "In returned for a travel of our minds."  
  
"O..okay."  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow!" Willow jumped up and down on the spot, the buzz from Rack's magic was amazing. Even after an hour she was still on a high. By contrast Amy was wiped out and she so wanted to have some fun. But Amy was her only friend. Willow grinned as an idea occurred. Maybe not her only friend.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"What is it Summers?" Janice looked left and right, it was still daylight, just after school had finished in fact. But although vampires couldn't come out during the day, some demons could.  
  
Demons. Even as Janice's mind rebelled at the thought, she also reeled mentally at the other revelations her friend had made. How scholarly Mr. Giles was a former black arts mage, how clownish Xander was a demon-hunter, how Xander's girlfriend was a former demon, how Summers' older sister had died saving the world. And how the cocky brunette bombshell who'd just moved into town was a former jailbird with the same powers as Dawn's sister.  
  
"That's Willow."  
  
Janice's heart dropped as she spied the waving redhead down the road. She remembered what Dawn had told her about the Wicca, how she was the most powerful of them all and that they'd fallen out over Faith's return. "What do we do, run?" she whispered. Her companion had a fixed smile. "Too late, she's seen us. You leave casually and go tell the others that I've gone with her." Her friend's smile slipped an inch. "Wish we luck."  
  
* * *  
  
"Red's got Pip?" Faith felt the beginnings of a battle-fury pulsate through her veins. "What the fuck we gonna do about it?"  
  
"This first thing we do is calm down," Giles reproved. "Willow would never hurt Dawn. What we need to do is find Willow's address."  
  
Faith hid her doubts about Dawn's safety behind a curt nod. "Five by five. Tar-."  
  
"18 Elswood Apartments," the blonde interrupted before reddening at her questioning look. "I...I like to keep track of her."  
  
Faith's heart went out at the forlorn look on her friend's face. Red was one dumb bitch, she'd be so happy if someone, anyone, loved her like Tar loved Red. Why couldn't the dumb bitch just be happy with that. After giving the blonde Wicca what she hoped was a reassuring smile Faith stood. "I'll go get her." Turning, she made for the door.  
  
"Wait!" she turned to see Xander hurrying after her. "I'm coming with you," she opened her mouth to argue but her companion overrode her. "You need someone to keep things calm. Besides," he jangled his car keys. "We'll get there quicker in my car."  
  
Faith started to shake her head but then nodded. "Five by five," she grunted gruffly. She doubted she could take Red in a fight and she couldn't risk Dawn's safety. Maybe Xman could talk her round. Suddenly she thought of something. "Hold on," she ordered before hurrying back into the house.  
  
* * *  
  
"This the place?" Faith asked, her eyes smouldering.  
  
"Ye-." At the slight nod that accompanied Xander starting to speak she kicked the door at the handle, tearing it from its hinges and propelling it halfway down the hallway. "Faith, what are you doing!" "Not waiting!" Faith stormed into the hallway, her eyes flicking left and right as she searched for any sign of Pip. Seeing a door to her right begin to open and then quickly close she surged sideways and shoulder- charged it. The wood splintered under her assault, knocking it open and the person behind it to the ground. Seeing the woman's mouth open and remembering Tar crying on her shoulder about Red having a new Wicca girlfriend she lunged forward, and grabbed the room's other occupant around the throat, cutting her air supply off with a quick squeeze on her steel- hard fingers. "No fucking way!"  
  
"Amy?"  
  
Faith glanced behind her to a shocked-looking Xander. "You know her?" she enquired, nodding towards the woman on the floor.  
  
"Amy Madison. She was in my year at school. Turned herself into a rat in her senior year." Faith raised an eyebrow, only in Sunnydale! "Will must have turned her back into a human."  
  
"That right?" Amy nodded, her face terrified. Ignoring the uneasy feeling she always got when humans were scared of her, she pressed on. "Do you know where Willow is?"  
  
"M...maybe," Amy gasped.  
  
Realising the Wicca was turning blue she eased up on her grip. "Talk. No tricks."  
  
"W..we went to see a magic dealer last night, Rack. After the buzz wears off she'll need another hit."  
  
Faith shook his head in disgust. Any addiction – sex, drugs, drink, whatever, they all had the same result, they all took away your power to control your own destiny. "Where's this Rack?"  
  
"His base moves around." Faith groaned at Amy's answer, of course it would. Fucking Sunnydale! "Only a mage or demon can sense it. I...I could take you to it," the woman grovelled.  
  
"Gee, let me think." Faith considered the offer for a half-second before head-butting the wicca. It was bad enough to go up against Red without having another black arts mage at her back. "Thanks, but no thanks. We can't trust you."  
  
"Oh that's great Faith," Xander snapped. "And how are we supposed to find Rack now?"  
  
"Clem."  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn gazed warily around the dingy room. At first, things with Willow hadn't been too bad, she'd had to listen to Willow's rants about Faith's return, and Tara and Xander's disloyalty but as long as she agreed things had been tranquil enough.  
  
But then Willow had suddenly changed, becoming morose and listless. She'd been tempted to run but fear had held her fast. She decided to trust in Janice to get a message through to Giles and the others.  
  
After two hours in the drab waiting room she was beginning to regret her decision. Dawn gasped in relief when the door swung open and Willow walked out, a contented, almost dreamy expression on her face. "Ready to go home Dawnie?" Willow trilled as she skipped across the dusty floor. Not trusting herself to speak Dawn just nodded. "Then let's get you home," Willow scowled suddenly even as she ran a feverishly hot finger down her cheek. "Not that they deserve you after the way they've behaved." Again Dawn bit her lip to avoid an angry retort as she followed Willow outside. They'd barely left when Dawn heard growling behind her. Turning she was faced by a grey skinned creature bounding towards them. "WILLOW! Kill it!"  
  
Her companion turned, her eyes widening in fear. "I...I can't. My magic isn't back yet! Run!" Seeing the creature near them, Dawn moved into a spinning backfist that Faith had taught her, catching the beast on its knotted forehead, staggering it backwards. "In here!"  
  
Dawn followed Willow into a car that the witch had broken into. "What is that thing?"  
  
"A Mandruz! It's escaped from my hallucinations!"  
  
"This is your fault?" Dawn screamed.  
  
* * *  
  
"No sign yet Clem?" the demon sat on the backseat shook his head, Faith growled in frustration. Clem had been all too eager to help but they'd been looking for nearly two hours. Suddenly she heard something. "Turn left Xan!"  
  
Xander looked questioningly at her. "Seen something?"  
  
"No, heard something though. There's been a car crash over there."  
  
"Fai-."  
  
"Damn it Xan! People might need help!" the young man glared at her for a second before nodding and spinning into a u-turn, speeding down Sunnydale's deserted roads.  
  
"Shit!" Faith cursed as she saw the car crashed into a tree and recognised Willow and Dawn sat dazed inside it. Her mouth dried as she saw the monster racing towards the two stunned women. "Xan, you and Clem get them out of the car. I'll deal with Creature-Features," she ordered before opening the door and leaping from the speeding vehicle.  
  
The impact of her collision with the ground jarred her entire body and tore several holes into her leather pants and denim jacket. "Oh crap!" Ignoring the pain she charged the beast, drawing her short sword as she raced towards her rival.  
  
The monster swung a claw at her but she swayed away, like a nimble limbo dancer sliding beneath a particularly low bar, avoiding the blow shredding the air just inches from her face. Straightening, Faith thrust her sword at the beast but it stepped inside of her attack and punched her face, her mouth filling with blood.  
  
Knocked off balance by the blow, Faith was helpless to evade a claw raking across her stomach. Howling her pain Faith slammed her sword's pommel into the monster's face, shattering bone before swiftly decapitating the monster.  
  
Her body aching, Faith ran over to the others. Seeing a dazed-looking Dawn she spoke, her voice soft, dangerous. "Red." As soon as the redhead began to turn she shot out a right, catching the Wicca on the point of her jaw. Red's eyes glazed over instantly and her legs buckled, sending her plummeting to the ground. Moving forward, she grabbed the redhead just inches from the ground.  
  
"Faith, there was no need-."  
  
"Wasn't there?" Faith couldn't deny she'd derived a certain glee from punching Will out but she had other reasons too. "I'm not taking any chances." She pulled out a pill box and forced two tablets down the witch's mouth.  
  
"Faith! What are you doing!"  
  
"They're painkillers from Joyce's medicine cabinet. Real strong shit too, should give you and Clem enough time to get her home before she wakens," she explained before turning to Dawn, her eyes softening. "Come on kiddo, let's get you home." 


	9. 9

A/N: Spartan 500, your review was interesting... Myopic, and cowardly considering given your refusal to leave an e-mail address, but interesting. So on the off-chance you read this.  
  
1. I don't hate women. I have no respect for Buffy and Willow finding them self-centred and arrogant, caring about themselves to the detriment and exclusion of anyone else. Tara I liked, she was so damn nice. I respect Dawn's growth from brat to strong young woman, far more mature than her supposedly elder sister. Cordelia and Faith I admire for the changes they made in themselves. Anya, oh you're right I spelt her name wrong, was okay. Fred was basically Willow without the in-built arrogance and far superior discipline, oh and a hell of a lot less condescending. Kennedy showed more appreciation of Xander than Buffy did. Women-hater, no. Not keen on Buffy and Willow, guilty as charged and proud of it.  
  
2. Your criticism of 'Wood He's A Dreamboat'? It was a spoof on Joss and Marti's hero worship of a Mary Sue they parachuted in, nothing more, nothing less. Obviously went way over your head. I didn't think it was that subtle, my mistake.  
  
3. Self-centred, self-involved boy? That would be the Xander Harris who forced Angel into the Master's tunnels would it? The same Harris who stole onto an army base to get a rocket launcher? The same self-involved boy who backed Angelus off to save a sick Buffy? Or the same Xander who in one night saved Faith's life and stopped zombies from killing everybody? This would be the Xander who was the only person to have the backbone to stand up to Buffy about her running away and her deceit over hiding Angel's return. Surely if Xander was the character you said he was he'd have boasted about his heroics? My mistake, he can't be anything else, not a vampire.  
  
4. All other men, complete non-entities? Not true, the only male white hats I didn't like were Spike (great bad guy), Wood, and Riley, Giles, Angel, Wesley, and Gunn I liked.  
  
5. If you keep disliking my stories why the hell put yourself through it? Oh, and incidentally there's a reason why I only allowed login reviews – to allow myself the right of reply. If you haven't the guts to put up an email address up, don't bother. FlyinMonkey88 has made his\her views quite clear but at least had the courage to put up an email address so I was able to respond. You and others who've hidden behind the fanfiction review system to leave negative reviews without giving the chance of a response are, quite simply, cowards.  
  
6. Unlike most people with an IQ above boiling point I like Spuffy. After all, if Spike and Buffy are abusing one another it means two decent people are saved from having to be in a relationship with either of those self- serving twits. They deserve one another, the only thing that would make it better was if they made it a threesome and threw in Willow.  
  
Ah, that felt good. On with the story.  
  
She's Gone 9 – Murderess Again  
  
"It's finished," Warren proudly declared as he preened for his two subordinates, endeavouring to impress them with his brilliance. "The Cerebral Dampener is ready!"  
  
He grinned at the awed looks that greeted his words. Obviously, his attempt was successful. "Really?" Jonathan babbled, his eyes wide. "We can get any woman we want?"  
  
"We could have that new Slayer," Andrew suggested eagerly. "I've heard rumours about her!"  
  
"Or how about that Tara?" Jonathan broke in. "Being with a lesbian. What a turn on!"  
  
Warren smirked at the others' reaction. They'd been working together for a few weeks, so far their plans of wealth, power, and women had come to nothing. But now with The Cerebral Dampener they had the power to make any woman they wanted their slave. And he knew just the woman to start with. He could hardly wait.  
  
* * *  
  
Warren grinned as he looked around the crowded bar, practically drooling at all the gorgeous women in their skin-tight, skimpy outfits. All easy, tempting their men with their bodies and then pulling away with a taunting laugh or a sneer. But now, with the Cerebral Dampener, he could have his choice.  
  
He made his way through the packed club, his eyes flicking left and right, as he both drank in the beautiful dancers around him and search for his ultimate target. His grin widened as he saw her.  
  
"Hi babe," he attempted to put an arm around the brunette's shoulder but she pulled away, a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Warren," the girl spat out. "I thought I made it clear I didn't want to see you again after that business with the robot?"  
  
"Hey Katrina," he tried for his best smile as he pulled the Cerebral Dampener and turned it on. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
A half-second later and the anger left his ex's eyes, leaving behind a pathetic eagerness to please. "Hi Warren, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"First," he reached up and stroked the girl's face, loving the submissiveness he saw there. "You can call me master. He laughed at the woman's dutiful nod. "Let's go." He was going to party tonight.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow! This is great!"  
  
Warren hid a smirk at the look of worship on his partners' faces. They were so pathetic, not real men like him. The adoration he saw in their eyes only matched that of Katrina's and at least she had the excuse of being brainwashed.  
  
Ah Katrina, Warren looked at his girlfriend. As instructed she'd changed into a frilly French maid's outfit that was barely mid-thigh in length. A grin on his face, he ran his palm up the back of her leg, revelling in the feel of her thigh-length black stocking before slapping her ass, making his slave start. "Serve them their drinks."  
  
"Yes master," the girl agreed robotically before walking over and serving the other two their drinks, their hands roaming her body.  
  
Suddenly jealous that his property was being touched in such a manner Warren hurried over and knocked his accomplices' hands away. "Look don't touch!" she scolded. "She's mine. Remember that!" she grabbed Katrina around her tiny waist and began guiding her to the basement's side room.  
  
"When do we get a go with the Cerebral Dampener?"  
  
Warren's eyes rolled at Jonathan's whining. "Later. Katrina and I have some business to catch up on."  
  
Slamming the door to the others' protests, he began eagerly kissing Katrina, his lips slobbering across her face. After a few minutes, he pulled away and grinned. "Tell me you enjoy that," he ordered.  
  
"You're the best kisser in the world, master."  
  
Warren's smirk widened. He knew what she could do next, she'd refused to do it in the past, had always said it was disgusting. Well she'd do it now. "On your knees," he ordered, closing his eyes in anticipation.  
  
"Yes master." The girl obeyed instantly. But then. "You bastard."  
  
Warren's eyes flew open and his head snapped down, his mouth drying with fear as he noticed the glassiness that had been in Katrina's eyes just a half-second ago had been replaced by its usual intelligence. "Kat I can - ugh!" His world exploded in pain as the knelt woman drove a fist into his groin.  
  
Eyes watering he crumpled to the ground. Above the roaring in his ears, he could hear the woman screaming. "You bastard! I'm leaving! But don't worry, I'll be back! With the police!" Spinning on her heel, Katrina stormed out of the room. Lungs heaving, he followed as quickly as he could, crawling to the doorway. "Stop her!" he croaked.  
  
After exchanging shocked stares, Andrew and Jonathan dropped their Sci-Fi magazines, sprang up, and raced towards Katrina. Warren groaned as the incompetents fouled up as they always did. Katrina knocked Jonathan down with a straight right and kicked Andrew in the nuts. Realising that if he wanted her stopping he'd have to do it himself, Warren snatched up the champagne bottle that Katrina had poured them drinks from by the neck and limped after her. He caught up with her half-way up the steps that led to the ground floor, grabbed hold of her arm, spun around her around, and brought the bottle down hard on her head.  
  
The impact of the blow reverberated through his arm but the effect on his target was even more dramatic. Her eyes glazed over and she pitched forward, falling past him to land on the basement floor with an almighty crack. Jonathan ran up to the girl and felt her neck before looking up at him, his face ashen-grey. "W...warren she's d...dead."  
  
Warren's knees almost buckled, his world tilted on its axis. The room sun round for a few seconds before slowly settling, legs trembling he stumbled down the stairs. "She can't be."  
  
"She's not got a pulse. Try for yourself!"  
  
After a second he reached out a shaking hand. He tried desperately to find a pulse but nothing. In the background he could hear Andrew hyperventilating and Jonathan sobbing. "Both of you shut up!"  
  
"Oh god!" Andrew babbled, seemingly oblivious to the shout. "I'm going to be sharing a cell with a guy called Bubba!"  
  
"The Slayer's going to kill us!" Jonathan added.  
  
"The Slayer!" An evil smile twisted Warren's lips as an idea occurred. He turned to Jonathan. "She's done time for murder right?"  
  
"Manslaughter," Short-Round corrected.  
  
"Whatever. Let's," Warren tore away from the limp body. "Kill two birds with one stone." He ignored Andrew's dry heaving to continue talking to Jonathan. "Do you know a spell we can use to make the Slayer think she did it?"  
  
"I don't have that sort of power-."  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"But I know someone who does."  
* * *  
  
Willow's face remained impassive but she smiled inwardly as she heard the plan out-lined by the leader of the three snivelling worms before her. Although it had only taken a simple spell to heal her battered jaw the humiliating memory remained. But this would be sweet revenge. Grabbing hold of Amy's hair, she pulled her slave's head back and plunged her tongue into her toy's mouth, crushing her lips to her toy's as she pushed a hand down her pet's jumper, roughly groping her ripe breasts.  
  
Deciding she'd given the three panting wimps before her enough of a show she pulled away, releasing her grip before smiling at their lecherous expressions. "I'll do it," she agreed. Sending the trailer-park trash back to prison for another murder, one she hadn't even committed, how delicious. She'd pay for de-flowering her Xander, for trying to take Buffy away from her, and for attacking her. Putting her back in a prison cell, broken, a failure in everybody's eyes. The only thing that would make it better was if she found a way to take the whore's powers away, leaving her defenceless against those who wanted her sluttish body. "I'll do it," she repeated. Her smile widened at the trio's grovelling thanks.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith strode through the hushed graveyard, her eyes flicking left and right as she checked but failed to find any sign of trouble lurking in the night's inky darkness. She was alone, Xander having taken Anya out for a romantic dinner, she pushed aside the jealous part of her that wanted it to be her, and G banged up from a brawl two nights ago.  
  
Not that she minded. She enjoyed hanging with Xan and G, but she wasn't B, she didn't need the security blanket of others. After all she'd been fighting alone since birth.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a scuffle to her left. Turning she hurried towards it, her blood already beginning to pound in anticipation. Soon she forced herself in a clearing occupied by two eight foot demons accosting a female maybe 3 – 5 years her senior. A grin on her face, Faith charged the monsters.  
  
And then things got weird.  
  
It seemed as if everything went into slow-motion. One of the demons moved towards her, then disappeared only to re-appear behind her. "Fuck!" Faith spun around to face the demon but it had vanished again. Heart thundering, she spun back around. Her head exploded in agony when she was punched in the back of her head. Stunned, she stumbled away from an expected follow- up and kicked out as the second demon grabbed her.  
  
The next few minutes were a bizarre hell as she was battered and pummelled at will by the two teleporting monsters, always she was a little too late with her attacks and defences. Then suddenly they disappeared.  
  
Faith's relief died when she looked down at her feet and saw the body lying there, its neck bent at an impossible angle. "Oh no," she whispered as she fell to her knees.  
  
For what seemed an eternity she knelt there staring at the body, willing it to move but knowing what she'd done was irreversible. She tensed at the sound of approaching feet and leapt up. Tears rolling down her finely- sculptured cheeks, she hurried into the shadows. She'd done it again. She'd killed a human.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith laughed as she propelled her stake into the woman's chest. Pulling out her weapon she released Tara's limp body, allowing it to fall the ground. An evil grin twisting her usually gorgeous features she viciously kicked the body at her feet in the ribs, her smirk widening at the sound of ribs splintering and the blonde's wheezing. Blood bubbled out of Anya's mouth and her eyes closed as death took hold. Finally she turned to the battered and bloodied figure tied to the room's only chair. "Every girl's dream," she swayed over to the body and ran a finger down her prisoner's stubbly cheek, glorying in his trembling. "Her own little Xander-bear!"  
  
Faith bolted upright, the bed-sheets falling off her sweat-soaked body. It took her a few minutes to get her rapid breathing back under control. Given the power of Slayer dreams... Her heart tight she laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. She knew what she had to do. It wasn't fair.  
  
* * *  
  
"G," Faith kept her voice low as she looked around the shop. The others were at the back of the shop while her and her Watcher were behind the counter. Not ideal but she had to tell the Englishman now, all day they'd either not been alone or she hadn't been able to muster the nerve for a confession. "Can we talk?"  
  
The Watcher smiled. "Of course we can."  
  
Faith took a rattling breath before starting her story. By the time she'd finished the middle-aged man had his arms around her, pulling her into a comforting hug. She allowed herself to be comforted for a couple of minutes before reluctantly pulling away, she didn't deserve it. "I'm gonna turn myself in," she whispered.  
  
The former librarian looked alarmed. "Faith," he attempted to soothe her. "You can't do that. If you go back to prison, the Council will have you killed. Let us help you."  
  
"It's too risky," she shook her head. She wanted to believe the Watcher but she couldn't risk hurting anyone but most of all, she glanced towards Xander, him. "I might go psycho again." Her decision made she vaulted the counter and hurried towards the door, ignoring the Englishman's cries ringing in her ears.  
* * * "Oh bollocks!" Giles cursed as the Bostonian raced out of the shop, if she just trusted him to help her...  
  
"G-Man, what's up?"  
  
He turned at his surrogate son's worried voice, seeing the others' anxious faces as they all rose from the table. "Dawn, get the coroner's office reports up on the computer." Seeing the girl's mouth open he snapped. "No questions, just do it. Find me the autopsy reports from two nights ago for any females around Riverview Graveyard."  
  
Thirty seconds later the pale-faced teen passed him a print-out. As he scanned its contents his grief turned to blistering rage. "She didn't bloody do it!"  
  
"Do what G-Man?"  
  
Giles forced his eyes away from the sheet of paper and towards Xander. "Somebody cast a spell on Faith to make her believe she killed this girl last night. But she died two nights earlier and had been killed by a blow from a taller person while Faith is several inches shorter. Also the police believe the body had been moved from where it was originally." Remembering himself he nodded at Dawn. "Thank you for your help. I apologise for shouting at you. The question is who did kill her?"  
  
"Remember that girl who's boyfriend who made a robot of her last year?" Dawn asked. Giles nodded slowly. "That's her, I recognise her. And her name was Katrina."  
  
Giles nodded again, a cold fury building within him. "And what was her boyfriend's name?" he grated, it made a sickening sense, he didn't believe in coincidence.  
  
"Warren Mears."  
  
"Dawn, get me this young gentleman's address. Xander, have you got the car?" the youth nodded. "Good, get to Faith before she reaches the police station. If she confesses with her record.."  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
* * *  
  
Faith trudged through Sunnydale, her head bowed and heart breaking. Two months ago she'd been so excited, scared too, but thrilled at getting a second chance. And she'd blown it. She'd killed again. The Council were going to kill her for sure this time, they'd only let her live last time because they had B and they were frightened of Angel. But now with B dead, they couldn't afford to have their only living Slayer out of action in the big house.  
  
"You're not doing this Faith." She looked up to see Xander blocking the alley. For a second she stared at him, remembering every detail, a sort of photo to keep her warm on the lonely prison nights. Then she spoke. "Xan, get out of my way. I'm doing the right thing," she started to walk part him, determined not to cry.  
  
"No Faith," her patrol buddy grabbed her shoulder. "Lis-."  
  
Spinning round she snatched hold of Xander around his throat and slammed him against the wall. "Damn it Xan!" she snarled. "Just let me go! It'll solve all your problems, no-one to remind you of the kiss that never was!"  
  
Despite her anger Xander didn't flinch. "Are you going to finish off what you started in your hotel room?" he challenged. "Or are you going to listen for once?"  
  
"Fuck!" Her fist smashed through the brick to the right of her companion's head as she released her grip. "So talk!"  
  
Instead her patrol mate passed her a sheet of paper. "Read this."  
  
Her forehead furrowed in concentration Faith slowly read the document before looking up. "I..I didn't kill her?" Faith felt her spirits lift and then. "Who set me up?" she grated.  
  
Xander grinned. "Oh don't worry about that. G-Man's taking care of them."  
  
* * *  
  
Giles took a deep breath to calm himself. It didn't work. What this cowardly shit had tried to do to a fine young woman, his charge, who was struggling like bugger to put her life back together after terrible setbacks made his blood boil. He was going to pay. Raising a foot he slammed it into the door.  
  
The door splintered with a crack and flew open. "You bastards!"  
  
The trio of youths inside the basement began to turn towards him. He darted down the stone steps, grabbed the rail and vaulted over it to the floor. Seizing hold of the nearest youth, the only one he didn't recognise, by the back of the head he shoved him nose first into the rail. The bone shattered on impact and the wailing youth tumbled to the ground.  
  
"You can't come in here-."  
  
Giles cut off Warren's bluster with a well-placed knee to groin. The geek doubled up and joined his companion on the ground. "Don't," he slammed a boot into the man's stomach, "you bloody well tell me what to do!"  
  
Giles turned his cold eyes on the shaking midget cowering in the corner. "Mr. Levinson, after all we've done for you, you ungrateful bastard. Buffy should have let you blow your damn brains out." Striding over to the youth he grabbed hold of Levinson's shirt collar and flung him into a cluttered table, knocking the young man and the table to the floor. "I suppose you're the one who," he stamped on his rival's left hand, breaking fingers. "Cast the spell?" The weeping man nodded. "Well if you know what's good for you -." Sensing Warren on his hands and knees behind him, he turned and kicked the nerd's hands from underneath him. "This is what you'll do."  
  
* * *  
  
"Why didn't you tell Mr. Giles about Rosenberg doing the spell," Warren demanded in a whisper as he looked around their prison cell. "We could have used that as leverage!"  
  
Jonathan couldn't believe what an idiot he'd been for getting involved with Warren. "A Slayer's scary," he replied. "But the power I could sense coming off Willow," he shook his head. "Not even she wants to mess with that." 


	10. 10

She's Gone 10 – Deepest Fears  
  
The unshaven figure watched from the shadows as his fellow countryman closed up his magic shop, his knuckles whitening as he clenched his fists. "Soon Ripper. Soon you'll pay for the last two years."  
  
* * *  
  
Faith hid a grin at the excitement on Tara and Pip's faces as they left the cinema. Watching a romantic-comedy wasn't exactly her idea of a great night out, a night at a club knocking back the JD and going home with a few well hung studs was more her speed. But, she reminded herself, that was the old Faith – and it wasn't like she hadn't had fun.  
  
Faith stopped as her senses went crazy. Her heart pounding as she looked around the crowded car park but couldn't see anything out of ordinary. "We're gonna have to deep six the pizza," she said finally, her voice tight with tension. Damn, she'd been looking to chowing down on a Hawaiian.  
  
"Oh why?" Dawn whined.  
  
"Hush Dawn," Tara rebuked softly. "Trouble Faith?" Tara looked at her, the happiness of seconds ago replaced by worry.  
  
"I don't know," she looked side to side as they hurried towards the bus stop. Damn it, she had to pass her driving test. Tara could drive but her car was in the shop meaning they had to reply on Sunnydale's haphazard public transport system. "But something feels -, shit!" Faith leapt backwards, keeping herself between her attacker and the others. Her assailant was a huge, furry shape with gleaming claws that sliced through the air, causing her to bend her knees slightly to allow the blades flash over her head. "Fuck! I don't need a haircut!"  
  
She swallowed as the full impact of her attacker's appearance hit her. The creature stood maybe eight feet tall, its massively muscled body and covered entirely with long, thick brown fur. Its single green eye shone with menace while the horn on its forehead curved upwards to the sky and its wide mouth was filled with what seemed to be dozens of jagged teeth. "Oh shit," Faith swallowed. King Kong had come to town and all she had was a stake.  
  
"Incindeire!"  
  
A wall of fire erupted, running from alley wall to alley wall and impeding the monster's progress towards them. Faith cast Tara a grateful glance. "Let's get to G's."  
  
* * *  
  
"How do you think Faith's doing?"  
  
Xander looked up from locking his car to his fiancée. That was the question wasn't it? That was the reason they were outside the Summers' house – Giles had asked them to come round to discuss the Bostonian Slayer's progress.  
  
When Faith first returned to Sunnydale he'd been terrified. Then, as they'd grown closer, she'd taken the courageous step of confiding facts from her pre-Sunnydale life in him.  
  
Xander resisted the urge to shudder. His home life had been tough but next Faith's it had been like the Brady Bunch. Ignored by her mother for as long as she could remember, bullied at school. Raped by one of her mother's many boyfriends at the age of 12, forced into prostitution a year later, and a street runaway for eighteen months before her first Watcher had taken her in. Then came the hammer blow – being forced to watch as the first person who'd ever returned her love tortured to death.  
  
He realised Anya was speaking and smiled in apology. "Sorry, I was miles away,"  
  
"I was saying Faith seems lonely. She needs a boyfriend, someone limber and athletic enough to keep up with a Slayer."  
  
Xander shoved aside the wave of jealousy that hit him at the former demon's suggestion. "Don't match make sweetie," he counselled. "Give Faith time to adjust to life outside. Maybe she's not ready for a relationship yet. Let her take things at her own pace."  
  
Before the kiss he hadn't thought of Faith as anything but a friend. Of course he'd noticed she'd blossomed from knockout babe to a beautiful young woman, he wasn't blind but he'd been more than happy with Anya. Since the kiss though he'd been remembering how it felt the first time they'd been together, how her ass had fitted perfectly into his hands, how it had felt to suck on her long nipples, and how it had felt to slide -. "Xander!"  
  
He looked up to see his girlfriend staring at him strangely. "Let's go in." He wouldn't, couldn't, cheat on Anya.  
  
* * *  
  
The unkempt man watched as the boy and the blonde bimbo he'd seen at Ripper's shop enter his old comrade-at-arms' house. According to the rumours circulating the town the blonde Slayer had died and the redheaded Wicca no longer worked with them. But that didn't matter, dealing with Rupert 'Ripper' Giles was the important thing, dealing with that bastard had consumed his every waking moment for the past two years.  
  
After smiling he began muttering in an arcane language, the ingredients he'd spread around the house during his earlier break-in creating a magical trap. Once he'd finished he stalked over to the house and peered through the lounge window. A twisted grin spread across his face. "Excellent."  
  
* * *  
  
Faith looked both ways as she climbed out of the car, relieved when her senses didn't indicate any near-by demonic presence. "Coast's clear," she muttered to the car's other occupants. "Get inside." She hurried inside, herding Dawn and Tara ahead of her. Once in the hallway she opened the lounge door and stopped, her heart thundering in terror. "What the fuck!"  
  
She made to step into the lounge, towards the trio of figures slumped there only for Tara to grab her arm. Turning she looked into the pale-faced Wicca's wide eyes. "D..don't, there's a magical trap."  
  
"How do you know?" Dawn demanded, her voice trembling..  
  
"P..pentagram," the honey-blonde explained. "I..I can see the markings on the floor. T..they must have been hidden from Giles before they were activated then it was too late."  
  
"Red," Faith growled. That was is, the bitch was going to get her ass kicked. She was gonna find out why her fellow prisoners had dubbed her 'The Boston Bulldozer'.  
  
Her plans were interrupted by Tara shaking her head. "N....no this isn't Willow's work. Her aura isn't here."  
  
"Who then?" Dawn asked, Faith watched Tara with narrowed eyes. If her friend had any flaw it was the way she refused to believe Willow could do wrong.  
  
"I..I don't know."  
  
"How do we break it?" Faith interrupted.  
  
Tara turned back to her. "Either we get the spell caster to break it. Or as we don't know who cast it I'll have to do a counter-spell."  
  
"So do it."  
  
"I haven't got the ingredients I need."  
  
"Five by five," Faith nodded before snatching up a pen and paper from the hallway desk. "Tell me what you need and I'll go get it from the shop." Tara recited a list. Faith groaned. "Shit! I sold the same fucking stuff to an English guy just after G left for dinner. He must be the slimy bastard who did this!"  
  
"Faith," Dawn had a troubled expression. "Will you have the man on tape at the shop?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"If he waited for Giles to be out of the shop before coming in to buy his ingredients he probably knows Giles and didn't want to be recognised. Maybe one of us will recognise him."  
  
Faith looked doubtfully at the younger girl. "That's a hell of stretch Pip."  
  
"You're going there anyway," Dawn countered.  
  
"Five by five," she replied. It was worth a try.  
  
* * *  
  
"Got it," Faith ejected the video. She'd found the footage of the guy who'd brought the stuff. She remembered him now, a real slimy bastard. Given her past it took a hell of a lot to creep her out but that lecherous shit managed it. She now wished she'd given into her first impulse to introduce his face to the shop counter. Customer is always right – bullshit!  
  
Suddenly she heard the sound of the front window shattering. Looking up she saw the demon who'd attacked her earlier charging towards her. "You've gotta be shittin' me! I so do not have time for this!"  
  
Twisting round she snatched up the tv, tearing it out of the wall, and flung it at the monster. The demon roared in agony as the set smashed into its forehead, knocking him into a set of shelves that swayed and crashed down onto the furry creature, pinning him to the ground.  
  
Faith stared at the snarling beast. She should really finish it off but she didn't have the time and couldn't risk the ingredients not getting back to Tara. Her decision made she picked up her bag and video before hurrying past the snarling monster. "Been fun! Call me!"  
  
* * *  
  
Xander looked around, he was in the old family lounge. Oh the happy memories. He looked at his father, the old childhood fears returning. "Dad."  
  
His father's lips parted in his trademark sneer. "Well if it isn't my worthless son."  
  
Xander flinched at the scorn in his father's voice. "I'm not worthless."  
  
"Aren't you?" His father chuckled. There was little warmth in the sound. "That blonde bimbo and your yid friend never listened to you. That limey bastard barely notices you. Your first girlfriend left town to get away from you. You're so good in bed the first girl you fucked tried to kill you. Your fiancée?" Harris Snr. Snorted. "She's a freak. An ex demon for god's sake!"  
  
Xander bowed his head, the weight of his father's mockery hammering down on him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ethan Rayne!" Dawn stared at the frozen picture.  
  
"Uh?" Faith raised an eyebrow at the younger teen's exclamation.  
  
"He's an old friend of Giles', a chaos mage. During your bad-ass working for the Mayor phase," Faith winced at the reminder. "He kidnapped me, Xander rescued me. It's a false memory of course, but that's his face."  
  
"Five by five," Faith gathered her thoughts. "Try the hotels Pip. Tar, you get to work on the spell."  
  
Ten minutes later Dawn looked, a triumphant expression on her face. "Here's a likely address. An Edward Rain – spelt different but.."  
  
Faith glanced at the address and nodded. "Well done," she praised before grabbing Giles' car keys. Time was too short to walk, they didn't know what the spell was doing. "I'll go get the prick."  
  
* * *  
  
Giles stared at the grave, his heart shattering as it always did when he was confronted by Buffy's resting place. He reached up to wipe away a welling tear. "Oh you pathetic bloody pillock!"  
  
Giles' blood chilled. Forcing a calm expression, he turned to face the figure behind him. "You."  
  
Ripper grinned at him and shook his head. "You arse. You should have stayed away from the Council like I wanted. But no, you had to do the honourable thing and what happened?" The younger version of him looked over his shoulder. Giles fought back the urge to vomit as he turned to find Buffy's grave had been joined by Jenny Calender's, Kendra's and Faith's. "Four beautiful young women, cut down in their prime because of you."  
  
* * *  
  
"You bastard!" Faith stared through the ruined hotel doorway to the cowering man inside. One look was enough to confirm that the snivelling shit was the person Dawn had identified as Giles' old running mate. Her lips parted in a sneer when she noted the duffle bag on the bed. "Figuring on running out where you?"  
  
"Good lord, if you're the girl from the escort ag-."  
  
"Nor funny," Faith cut off the mage with a punch to the gut. "Wanna tell me what you did to G and the others?"  
  
"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," the doubled-up sorcerer wheezed.  
  
"And yet I'm not convinced." Picking up the warlock by the scruff of his neck she flung him into the far wall. After the man had slid to the floor she drove the point of her boot into the wizard's groin. "Think I should warn ya," she backhanded the man across the face, splattering blood to on the wall behind him. "I'm not lilly-white like B was. I've killed before and," grabbing the man's right hand, she bent it back to breaking point. "I'll do what it takes to help my crew. Talk!"  
  
"I cast a spell to Morpehus, god of dreams, forcing the three of them to continually face their greatest fear until either they or the spell is broken."  
  
Faith felt a stab of her own fear, fuck what where they facing? "And how do I break the spell?" she grated. The Englishman stayed silent. "Either the spell gets broken or you do. Into little bits."  
  
"You need to break the bust on my bedside -," her foot shot sideways, the heel smashing through the plaster, "table."  
  
Grabbing hold of the man by the front of his shirt she dragged to his feet. "Let's go. I'm betting G will be real pleased to see ya."  
  
"I'd like to decline your -."  
  
"Wasn't asking. Move it!"  
  
Faith had barely crossed over the motel room's threshold when she was hit in the side of her face by a furry paw that lifted her off her feet propelling her halfway across the parking lot. Head spinning she staggered to see the huge furball from before charging her. "Can't he take a fucking hint?" Faith muttered before leaping onto the roof of a near-by station wagon. Once there she launched herself into the air and into a sin-kick that smashed into the advancing monster's face, staggering it backwards.  
  
Upon landing Faith launched a barrage of punches into the beast's stomach. The monster grunted before backhanding her to the ground. The creature went for a stomp but she caught the foot inches from her head. "Hey a girl's looks are her fortune don't ya know?" The monster let out a roar when she twisted its captured foot while kicking at its grounded leg.  
  
The furry bastard hit the gravel but was back to his feet a half-second behind her. The thing shot out a right that Faith slid under and grabbed hold of its arm by the wrist, both her hands together barely covering its thick forearm, and threw it into a near-by wall, shaking dust from it. "What the fuck is your problem! Why are you trying to kill me!"  
  
"Wolfram & Hart," the beast snarled.  
  
Faith's eyes widened. Oh just great, they hadn't forgotten her. The beast bounded towards her. At the last second Faith leapt forward, grabbed the monster behind its knees and threw it onto its back. The monster collided with the ground with a bone-shuddering impact. Before the demon could recover Faith tore a steel railing out of the near-by fence and drove it through the monster's eye.  
  
For a second she crouched over the demon exhausted by the fight and its accompanying adrenalin rush. Then she looked up, cursing when she realised Rayne had fled. "Best see Xan and the others are five by five," she muttered as she hurried to her car.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello Anyanka."  
  
Anya tensed at the appearance of D'Hoffyrn by her side. "It's Anya now," she replied stiffly.  
  
"Are you sure?" D'Hoffyrn muttered something arcane under his breath. "This is you eighteen months in the future."  
  
"I'm fat!"  
  
"No fat dear," the Arch-Demon corrected with a roll of the eyes. "Pregnant. In two years you'll be the mother of twin boys."  
  
Anya suddenly felt scared. Her, a mother? She didn't know if she was ready for that. Suddenly the picture changed to her Xander in bed thrusting into a shapely brunette moaning and shrieking his name. "Four years from now, you'll be too interested in your two children to pay much attention to your husband's needs. So he sought solace in Faith's arms -."  
  
"FAITH!" She gives that bitch a place in her home and she steals her husband from her!  
  
"A Slayer has an allure that no normal woman can match, the power, the energy. And the current one is more sexual than most."  
  
"I'll kill them both!"  
  
"And then," the picture changed to an elderly woman sat in armchair. "There's sixty years from now. Little Anyanka's all alone in a retirement home. That's the human experience – heartbreak, loneliness, losing your health, death."  
  
* * *  
  
Xander looked his dad in the eye. "You're wrong. I've saved lives, helped people. I'm not a worthless drunk and I never will be."  
  
* * *  
  
Giles laughed. "These past few years have been wonderful. I've got to know a group of wonderful, self-sacrificing young people that I'm proud to call my friends. I've helped saved the world numerous times. And what would I be if I'd continued being you? A drunken lech chasing women half his age! Do us both a favour and piss off!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Tar," Faith looked across the living room to the drunken man sat rocking on the couch. "I need you and the others over here now. Yeah," she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Whatever Anya saw in her vision freaked her out. She got home, slapped me across the face, packed a bag, and left to be a demon again. Xan's a mess, I don't know what to do. I need help bad." 


	11. 11

She's Gone 11 – Old Friends  
  
Faith glanced up at the sound of The Magic Box door opening, a practiced smile on her face. "Hello. Welcome to The -," her smile faded as she belatedly recognised the man stood in the doorway. "Oh shit!"  
  
"You!"  
  
Seeing Riley's hand dip inside his jacket, Faith leapt over the shop counter and ran towards the soldier. Realising she couldn't reach the man before he shot off the huge cannon he was now waving in her direction she dived behind a near-by shelf. "Chill Cornfed!"  
  
"Where's Buffy?" the soldier demanded, his voice strident.  
  
"She's dead." Faith winced, oh real subtle.  
  
"You killed her!"  
  
Realising that words were not her ally, like they'd ever been, Faith decided on action. Leaping up, she landed cat-like on the top of the shelves and laid down. Seconds later the Special Ops officer entered the aisle. Faith dropped off the shelf and onto the Iowan, her right fist snapping into his jaw, her left snatching and twisting his gun wrist, forcing him to drop his weapon. As soon as the soldier hit the floor, Faith straddled his chest and glared down at him, her hands pinning his arms to the floor. "Now chill out-."  
  
"Making friends again?"  
  
Faith looked up to see a red-eyed Xander, the poor guy alternated between drinking and crying since Anya had left two weeks ago, and a tall brunette woman. "He tried to shoot me!"  
  
Xander half-grinned. "You say that like it's a bad thing."  
  
"Bit me Harris." Faith flipped her friend the bird although she was secretly pleased he was attempting jokes. Even if they were at her expense. "You wanna tell him I'm a white hat now?"  
  
"Riley she's a white hat now."  
  
"Such sincerity," she commented with a grin. "Who's the babe?"  
  
"Sam Finn, Riley's wife. Do you want to get off my husband?"  
  
Faith arched an eyebrow, her husband? There was an expression of bad taste if she'd ever heard one. "Five by five." Rising silkily she offered to help Riley up but he ignored her proffered hand to rise on his own. "What brings you to town Cor-," seeing Xander's warning glare she changed what she was about to say. "Riley?"  
  
* * *  
  
Her life officially sucked, Faith mused as she rappelled down the side of Sunnydale dam. It turned out the Finns were in town to hunt down a Suvolte demon and its eggs. So while Xander and Sam tried to hunt down leads on where the eggs might be. she and Cornfed where following the mother demon's trail. "Sunnydale, the town where the fun never ends." Faith muttered before glancing towards the square-jawed jackass beside her. She'd been considering apologising to him but couldn't be bothered, it wasn't like she gave a shit about him – hell, she'd probably given him the best time of his life.  
  
Small-talk that was definitely the way to go. "You and Sam uh?" she tried for a casual tone. "How did you end up with such a babe?"  
  
"Charm and personality," the soldier grunted.  
  
Faith raised an eyebrow. She'd noticed the soldier had a kick-ass body, but charm and personality. Damn, that Sam was perceptive, she hadn't realised that Cornfed had a personality much less a decent one. "How long ya been hitched?"  
  
"Why?" the look the farm-boy shot her was malicious to say the least. "You figuring to ruin this relationship too?"  
  
Faith's eyes narrowed. "Who the hell -."  
  
Her angry retort was interrupted by a shape slamming into her companion, knocking him into the wall. Faith toyed briefly with the idea of letting the demon rip the ass into pieces. Then sighing, being a good girl was a pain sometimes, she reached over, hooked an arm around the monster's neck and threw it off the struggling man. As the monster struggled to its feet, she grinned at a dazed-looking Riley. "I just saved your life. Man, it must suck to be you."  
  
Without waiting for a reply she unsheathed her axe and turned her attention back to the demon charging her. At the last instant she slashed sideways at the beast's throat but it ducked beneath her attack, its claw knocking her weapon from her hand. "Oh fucking great!"  
  
She reached up to catch the descending claw only to only to be thumped in the jaw. Dazed, she scrambled backwards, just out of range of the monster's slashing talons.  
  
Grabbing hold of the monster's wrist she pulled it towards her, shooting up a knee but the monster deflected her attack with a thigh-block before grabbing hold of her by the jaw and throwing her to the hard ground. At the last second she managed to tuck her head into her chest, cushioning her head, but the shuddering impact of her collision jarred the air from her body.  
  
Riley leapt at the demon but it back-handed the young man to the ground, the force of the blow sending blood spraying onto the dam wall. Finn's intervention gave her the chance she needed to leap to her feet and surge back into action, her blistering flurry of kicks and punches knocking the demon on its ass.  
  
Taking advantage of the monster's distress, Faith smoothly scooped up the axe and drove it through the monster's neck, tearing its head from its shoulders. "Thanks for the save G.I. Joe," she pulled the battered-looking soldier to his feet. "That," she nodded towards the decapitated corpse. "Momma bear?"  
  
Riley nodded. "All we need now is the eggs." Suddenly his cell-phone rang.  
  
"Ask and you will receive." Faith grinned.  
  
* * *  
  
"CLEM!"  
  
Clem winced both at the Slayer's bellow and her enraged face as she stormed into his apartment. "Um, hello Faith," he tried for a sunny tone.  
  
"Don't you hello me Clem!" the repulsively tight-skinned girl waggled a finger in his face. Oh boy, she was really angry. "What were you thinking of?"  
  
"He promised me kittens," Clem replied weakly.  
  
"Pussy?" the tall stranger who'd followed his friend into his home snorted. "No wonder you're friends."  
  
"Kittens not pussy," Faith glared at the sandy-haired man before sighing and turning back to him. "Who's your supplier?"  
  
"There must be some mistake, my friend said they were bird's eggs."  
  
"That's it," the tall man started forward, a pair of handcuffs dangling from his left hand and a huge gun in his right. "I'm taking you into custody for questioning."  
  
"Back off farm-boy," Faith stepped in front of the man, blocking his path to him. "Clem's made a mistake that's all." Her warning delivered, the brunette turned back to him. "Clem," he was relieved to see that the anger had left the young woman's eyes, leaving the softness he saw there on the two times a week she dropped in after patrol to watch a couple of videos with him. "Listen bud," the Slayer put her hands on his shoulder. "Whoever asked you for help sold you a line. You're in big trouble so talk."  
  
After a second Clem nodded. "His name is Doc-." "What!" this time the shout came from his other friend. Xander's eyes had chilled to brown ice chips. Suddenly Clem wasn't sure if he should be more scared of Xander than Faith. "I'm gonna kill that bastard!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Xman this is loco!" Faith glared at her friend. After destroying the eggs the Finns had left with a promise that they'd deal with Doc. But this was definitely not what she had in mind. "I should be going in, he knows you!"  
  
"He won't once I've used this." Xander indicated the things he'd brought with him and thrown down onto the table.  
  
Faith hated to admit it but Xander had a point. The black turtleneck and jeans, and sunglasses certainly weren't usual Xander wear. And put them together with the 24 hour blond dye he was busy applying to his hair and he's soon be pretty much a new person. "Damn it Xander, I'm the fated demon hunter."  
  
Xander ignored her to turn to her Watcher. "You've got the ring?" Giles wordlessly passed the younger man a brass ring.  
  
"What's that?" she demanded, her brow furrowed in puzzlement.  
  
"A Terakan ring," the Englishman replied. "Xander intends to go in under the identity of an Order assassin."  
  
Faith's eyes widened in horror. "G, this is fucking crazy -," her voice trailed off as Xander strode out of the shop. Faith glared at the magic shop owner. "Oh that's just great G, thanks for the help, no really."  
  
"Faith," her Watcher's face was drawn with weariness. "Xander has always felt responsible for not saving Buffy. Completely unjustified of course. But if dealing with Doc can help ease it," the Englishman smiled grimly. "However that doesn't mean," Giles threw her his car keys. "You shouldn't follow him."  
  
* * *  
  
Doc looked warily at the young man stood in his front room. There was something familiar about him but he'd never met any Order assassins before so the young man must just remind him of somebody he'd met. Still, it didn't hurt to be sure. "You're awfully young to be a member of the Order."  
  
His visitor laughed bitterly. "You've no idea. I was born in 1949, want to Nam in '68 to save my great country and earned the name 'Shadow-Killer'. But in '72 I was paralysed in a fall from a 'copter. The government I'd served so loyally weren't interested in helping, but the Order made an offer. They'd heal me and give me an anti-aging drug in exchange for my service. I agreed," the contractor shrugged. "And here I am."  
  
Embittered war hero turns against an uncaring government. Doc nodded, the man's tale had a familiar sound. "And what brings you to my humble abode?"  
  
The assassin smiled thinly. "You had a run-in with the Slayer and her group last year?" Doc grimaced before nodding. Hardly his finest moment. "Excellent. I've been contracted by the Watcher's Council to rub out Mr. Rupert Giles, apparently he's an embarrassment. Now I've got a full file on him but what about his associates?"  
  
"Ah yes," Doc smiled. He was more than pleased with this turn of events. Since Glory's demise he'd been hiding out, scurrying from hiding place to hiding place. But once the Watcher was dealt with, the so-called Scooby Gang would be directionless, and a power vacuum created. His smile widening, he sprang to his feet, and turned his back on his guest as he reached onto his book shelves. "I have a file -, argh!"  
  
He screamed as his back exploded in pain and his legs crumpled, sending him plummeting sideways to the floor. His mouth dropped open when the assassin took off his glasses. "Recognise me you bastard?" the man chuckled. "Oh yeah, you do. Remember cutting Dawn so Buff had to do a swan-dive? Well, it's time to pay the pipe." The man reached down, grabbed hold of him by the scruff of his neck and the seat of his pants, and, ignoring, his anguished screams, threw him into his open fire. His flesh burning he immediately attempted to roll out of the fireplace but was driven back in by the bullets slamming into his body. "Naughty, naughty demon. Stay where you're put. I know how tough you are to kill."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Xander let out a rattling sigh before heading out of the door.  
  
Once outside he took a few short breaths, cleansing himself of the foul deed he'd just done. He'd killed demons before, but this... He started as a figure stepped out of the shadows. "Feel good Xan?"  
  
"Faith," he let out a relieved gasp that turned to a croak when he registered the rage burning in the beautiful brunette's eyes.  
  
"That feel good Xman?" the Slayer demanded. "That get you going, feeding on your anger like that? 'Cause I gotta tell ya the first few times it's a wicked buzz, higher than the most wicked coke, but in the end it consumes you becomes you. Take it from me. If you let it it'll become ya. And if that happens," he took a step back at the coldness in the raven-haired beauty's eyes. "I'll take ya down. I won't like it, but I'll do it to protect Pip and the others." 


	12. 12

She's Gone 12a – Lightness & Darkness  
  
The blonde pouted as she flung aside the bloodless corpse they'd hitched into town with. "I hate this town," she whined. "All the time I was alive I wanted to get out. And now you say we have to come back. Why?"  
  
"Because," Drusilla's eyes danced with merriment. "They killed our William. Raven's got to pay the price, and I want my kitten." Oh, her second Slayer. Just like her dear departed William.  
  
* * *  
  
"And how," Giles grunted as the ravishing brunette slammed a sidekick into the heavy bag he was holding. "Is Xander these days?"  
  
To his profound relief the sultry Bostonian stopped her assault on the bag and, by proxy, himself instantly and looked up. His glee at his respite died at the tortured look in the girl's chocolate-brown eyes. "I..I think you should maybe talk to him G," she confessed, her tone troubled.  
  
"Is he still drinking?" he remembered the night two weeks ago, when he and a practically hysterical Faith had had to call off patrol when Xander hadn't returned home from work. Eventually they'd found him in a dive that not even Ripper would have been found dead in, and Faith had to knock him out to drag him out of the bar. The idiocy of the bloody boy, getting drunk in Sunnydale was dangerous enough, but when you were the friend of not one, but two, Slayers, it was like painting a soddin' bull's eye on your back.  
  
"No, he stopped after that night you bawled him out. Now all he does is go to work, come home, eat, and sit in front of the TV. Fuck G, we can go two, three days without speaking and we live in the same goddamn house. Seeing Cornfed pulled him out of his pit, but once he disappeared.... And what he did to the Doc, that wasn't the Xman."  
  
"Perhaps you should talk to him," Giles suggested.  
  
A look of almost comical fear flickered across the raven-haired beauty's face. "Me?" the former jailbird shook her head vehemently. "Uh, no way Jose. Me and comforting words are like two things that most definitely do not go together. Besides what do I say? There's plenty of other ex- vengeance demons out there looking for a well-hung stud. Or maybe I should go with -."  
  
"Please stop," Giles said hurriedly before the conversation got steadily more pornographic. "Faith, you're the person his behaviour is affecting the most, you should be the one. You're the one who spends the most time with him." Normally he'd suggest Willow, but given their strained relationship....  
  
"G, what the fuck would I say? Get over Anya, 'cause there's a super-hot Slayer wanting to back-track? Or how about I go with if your bed's feeling kinda cold, I wouldn't mind warming it up for ya? I'm not exactly coming from a place of neutrality here G, besides you're like his pa, the guy he looks up to." The brunette fluttered her long eye-lashes and pouted. "Oh please, Mr. English Watcher Guy, please help little ole me," she said breathlessly.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, first Buffy with the doe eyes and now you," Giles caved in. He didn't know why he bothered resisting, they always got what they wanted. Even if Faith was far less convincing at the innocent act than Buffy. "I'll go round after we close up, okay?"  
  
"Thanks G." The Slayer beamed at him, he had to admit he did enjoy seeing that smile. Not only was it dazzling in its beauty but it was also a million miles away from the smirk she'd used during her first chaotic run through Sunnydale, further evidence of how much she'd changed. However seeing it also brought with it a stab of bittersweet pain, reminding him of what might have been if this girl had been treated better in her formative years or if he'd been a better mentor to her during her first tour in Sunnydale. A young life almost destroyed by abuse and neglect, neglect that he'd been part of.  
  
Suddenly the Bostonian frowned and glanced at her watch. "Fuck, Ancient Mythology starts in twenty. Gotta motor. You'll talk to Xman tonight?"  
  
"I'll talk to Xander," Giles nodded as the brunette hurried towards the gym door. "Faith, I'm sorry."  
  
"Uhm?" the brunette looked confused. "About the extra shifts I'm working since Anya shot through?" the Slayer shrugged. "I'm saving for a Harley, I like the job, and I've got the ener-."  
  
"No Faith," Giles interrupted. "While your efforts are appreciated here, I'd like to apologise for," he took a breath, god this was so hard. "I'm sorry for the way I ignored you the first time you were in Sunnydale."  
  
"Hey," there was a glint of the all-too familiar bitterness in the raven- haired Slayer's eyes. "You had B, the golden child. My face didn't fit," Faith shrugged, hurt in her face and her body tense. "Not the first time, won't be the last."  
  
"No Faith," Giles felt his heart clench, oh bloody hell, did she really think that? "It wasn't that at all. You scared me," the supernatural warrior's eyes widened. He hurried on, anxious to get the words out before he lost his nerve. "You reminded myself of me when I was in my early twenties-."  
  
"You ever wear a push-up G?"  
  
He decided to ignore the interruption. "In my youth, I was reckless, rebellious, and irresponsible, caring only about having myself and having a good time. I know how such wildness can be addictive and was afraid that you'd bring out that side of me, so I pulled away, not even considering the effect my doing so would have on you. I'm so sorry."  
  
The raven-haired beauty shrugged again. "Five by five G, past is -."  
  
"No it isn't five by five," he interrupted, his tone firm. "I failed you most terribly and I can do nothing to repair the damage only to promise be there for you if should ever need me, and to say how proud you should be of the changes you've made. The way you interact with the others, the pride you take in your job, and your concern for Xander are all examples of how much you've changed."  
  
The Slayer's full lips parted in a smirk. "Don't make me out to be Mother Theresa G. Me worrying about Xan isn't completely unselfish. I've got my reasons."  
  
"Getting some booty-time perhaps?" Giles suggested with a grin, using one of the terms he'd overhead on one of Dawn's infernally invasive MTV programs.  
  
Faith snorted in amusement. "Whoa! Getting with the new millennium lingo G?" the sultry Bostonian shook her head. "Nah, it's when he's in the dumps, he plays country music all through the house. I'm thinking of staging a break-in, burning his record collection and breaking his cd- player. It's either that and I kill him and try for justifiable homicide at my trial."  
  
Giles shuddered. "Country music. You have my profound sympathy."  
  
* * *  
  
Xander sighed dispiritedly as he shoved his desk drawer apart and stood. He realised the noise from the building site had stopped and glanced at his watch. "Damn it," he muttered when he realised he should have been home nearly a hour ago, not that it was his home anymore, not really, not without Anya.  
  
When he got home, he knew Faith would be waiting, together with the falsest smile he'd ever seen. Her concern was touching but stifling, not to mention confusing. Half of him wanted to be alone, to wallow in his pain over Anya's leaving. The other half though wanted to take the opportunity offered by the former demon's departure to grab Faith and repeat their kiss of a few weeks ago before pulling her into his bedroom, which also made him as guilty as hell. Faith had been used so much in the past, he knew how much the kiss they'd shared had hurt her and he was dammed if he was going to add to a lifetime of pain.  
  
Conscious that night had fallen, Xander slid a pair of stakes into his jacket and slid a plastic bottle of holy water into his outside pocket. Satisfied that he was fully equipped, he hurried out of the cabin and onto the working site, and into hell.  
  
His mouth dried and bile rose in his throat at the carnage that greeted him. All around the site there lay the bodies, scratch that, – all around the site lay the body-parts of his team, eight men who'd worked for him, several that he'd hired himself. Splashes of claret covered the once grey stone ground and the cloying taste of death clung to the previously gritty air. Heart pounding, Xander started to back to his cavern, maybe if he locked his door and called Faith up on his mobile she could get here before whatever -. "Oh shit."  
  
If his heart had been thundering before, now it threatened to explode out of his chest. Not that, given the beautiful sight approaching him right about now, it was likely to stay there for much longer anyway. "D...Drusilla."  
  
The vampiress beamed at his croak. "You recognised me."  
  
Oh yeah, he mused as he edged towards the cabin, he was hardly likely to forget the loon who'd tried to love him to death during the love spell mess. "It's always a pleasure Dru," he babbled. He'd managed to charm a 1,100 year old vengeance demon, how hard could one slightly unhinged member of the undead be? "In town for long? A convention maybe, or to meet up with some old friends." If he could just make it to the cabin, maybe he could hold her off.  
  
Suddenly the vampiress began to waggle a finger, her expression distinctly unamused. "Now kitten," she scolded. Xander resisted the urge to shake his head, unbelievable he was being told off by a homicidal undead nut-job. Only in Sunnydale. "You hurt my feelings, helping the naughty-girl Slayer kill my William like that. Was most upset I was."  
  
Xander felt his limbs go weak. She knew, oh boy he was so dead. Xander swallowed, not even Angelus scared him as much as Drusilla, she was so unpredictable. He opened his mouth to speak only to stop when a blonde vampire stepped out of the shadows, an all too familiar sneer in place. "Yeah Xander, you're so toast."  
  
Despite his predicament, he couldn't help but laugh. "Drusilla," his earlier fear was washed away by a tide of an amusement. "How the mighty have fallen," he taunted. "From hanging with Angelus and the Scourge of Europe to," a chortle escaped. "Harmony Kendall?"  
  
"Uhh," the blonde shook her head, her expression furious. "You're so going to pay for all those smart-ass remarks in school!"  
  
The former Cordette started forward only to be pulled back by Drusilla. "We don't dirty our hands," the raven-haired vampiress scolded her younger counterpart. "We leave all the fighting to our big, strong men. We save ourselves for other types of wrestling."  
  
Xander swallowed as a trio of vampires stepped out from behind the cabin he'd been edging towards. "Oh shit." Pulling out the first of his stakes, he stepped sideways to the nearest of the newcomers, and slammed a left into his jaw. Knocked off-balance by his attack, the vampire was helpless to prevent his stake from plunging into his chest.  
  
Hearing a footfall to his left, Xander pulled his bottle of holy water out of his pocket and flung its contents into where he guessed the second vampire was. Grinning slightly at the resulting scream, he turned to face the third vampire and then his world exploded in pain.  
  
* * *  
  
Drusilla beamed down at the body at her feet. Pretty Alex with his ready smile, brave heart, and pained soul, all hers. Suddenly her fellow female vampire pushed past her, her fangs showing. "I told you you'd pay dweeb. I'm going to enjoy eating you, that'll pay you back for putting those tacks on my chair."  
  
Eyes rolling back, Drusilla snapped out her hand snapped out to grab Harmony by the scruff of her neck and fling her to the ground. "No touching of kitten," she remonstrated before crouching down and stroking her new toy's face. Her cruel minion had bashed his face most nastily, he'd have to pay for that. "Pretty Raven bird is going to watch her bestest friend become one of us," Drusilla trilled. "And then I'm going to kill her." Oh what sweet revenge. Standing she glanced towards a pouting Harmony and sighed, kitten had been right. Things weren't the same without grand-mummy, daddy, and her William.  
  
But maybe with her kitten a new era of terror would dawn. 


	13. 12b

She's Gone 12b _ Lightness & Darkness  
  
"Fuck, where is he?" Faith glanced at her watch, precisely thirty seconds after she had last looked at it. "He should have been home by now!" The brunette continued to pace the lounge floor as she had for the last hour, wearing a well-trodden path across the carpet.  
  
"Quite," Giles agreed with a nod. Shoving away his own feelings of trepidation, he attempted to calm his companion. "Faith, there's no need to panic. Perhaps he's working late?"  
  
"Yeah," the Slayer nodded. "That'll be it, should have rang, the inconsiderate bastard." Picking up the phone, the supernatural warrior dialled a number. After a few seconds she threw the phone back down with a curse. "No answer! I swear if he's gone out drinking, why so help me I'll- ."  
  
"Faith," Giles decided it was best to cut off the young woman's tirade before it got going and she incriminated herself by describing some eye- watering acts of violence she'd like to perpetrate on Xander's body. He really didn't want to have to testify against her in open court. "Perhaps you could try his mobile."  
  
"Yeah," the brunette nodded in approval. "Good idea G. I knew there had to be a reason we kept you around. It sure as hell ain't for your looks."  
  
"That's not what you said on the event of our first meeting."  
  
Faith grinned at him as she dialled the phone. "Girl had to make an impression. I was lying."  
  
His chuckle died as the colour drained from the Bostonian's face as the phone was answered and the phone fell through her nerveless fingers. Instantly he was up. "Faith, what's wrong!"  
  
"A..a woman answered," the Slayer replied through heaving breaths. "Said she had her kitten, and that he and the pretty blackbird Slayer had to pay for hurting her William."  
  
"Oh no," Giles barely breathed. There was only one vampiress that he knew of that talked like that. "Drusilla."  
  
* * *  
  
Drusilla trilled happily as she disconnected the phone. "Now big bad Slayer knows the price she has to pay," grabbing hold of Harmony's arm she dragged her to the bedroom. "Let's go see our handsome guest, oh such a pretty smile!"  
  
* * *  
  
Xander's blood froze as he awoke to find himself laid on a four poster bed, flanked by two naked female bodies – normally a situation to savour he imagined, only not when one of them was the vampire formerly known as Harmony Kendall and the other was the queen of all looney-tunes, Lectar's slightly less sane older sister, Drusilla. "Oh you're going pay Harris," suddenly Kendall vamped out before sticking her claws into his side. "I'm going to, ugh -."  
  
Drusilla's hand shot across him to grab Harmony by her throat. "Be nice to Alex," she scolded. Releasing her hold on the blonde vampire, Kendra's killer began to run her hands over his torso. "Cute Alex with his nice smile. Funny Alex with his jokes. Poor Alex with his nasty daddy who drank too much and hit him," Xander flinched at the reminder of his childhood. "Brave Xander who stopped daddy from turning poison dwarf Slayer." The vampiress' eyes darkened. "Naughty Alex who helped the bad girl Slayer get away with killing my sweet William. Dirty Alex who has crude thoughts about Blackbird Slayer when he's betrothed to another."  
  
From somewhere deep inside Xander managed to find his voice. "Now we've been through my personal history I'll be leaving. Which reminds me Dru, I ever make the big time, you're my biographer. It's been fun but-."  
  
He attempted to rise but the wildly giggling vampiress pushed him down on the bed, grabbed him around the neck, and pulled him into a hug, pressing her icy cold face to his. "Oh my kitten I've missed you and the silly things you say. I was so worried about you growing old, but now you're all grown-up I can turn you and we'll be a happy family, just like me and my William."  
  
Xander gulped. "Delightful. However I'd like to take a rain-check."  
  
Suddenly Drusilla pulled away from him, a look of petulance on her ethereal features. "It's impolite to refuse kitten," she scolded. "And rude boys have to be punished."  
  
* * *  
  
"Faith! Faith! Faith!" At his third bellow of her name the Slayer looked up at him, her eyes teary. "Pull yourself together woman," he snapped. Firm was definitely the way to go, of course if he annoyed her too much... Well his medical insurance was fully paid up, although how which part of the policy covered beatings from distraught Slayers... "All these hysterics aren't helping Xander," he scolded, his resolute tone giving no hint of his own terror. "What we need to is round up the others and find Drusilla."  
  
After a second the East Coast native nodded slowly. "Five by five," she wiped at her eyes. "Willy's?"  
  
"Willy's," he confirmed.  
* * *  
  
Willy's heart dropped when his bar's double-doors crashed open and the raven-haired Slayer strode through into his suddenly hushed drinking-hole. It wasn't fair, why did all Slayers have to be such babes? If they were ugly it would make hating them so much easier. The supernatural demon hunter looked left and right even as her companions, the two girls with crossbows, the Englishman with a shotgun, and the floppy-eared demon hanging to the back, his expression uncomfortable yet determined, entered. Suddenly the raven-haired beauty moved, her shapely form a blur as she lunged forward, the point of her sword tearing through the nearest demon's head. A second later her kill hit the ground. For a second there was hushed silence as the babe surveyed the body then looked up. Willy bit back a groan at the intense flicker in her eyes. "Our business is with Willy. Anyone who's not out of here in thirty seconds is dead meat. G?"  
  
"Thirty," intoned the Watcher.  
  
By the time the Englishman had counted down to 'five', the bar was empty. That dangerous gleam still in her eyes, the brunette started over to him. "Hey Slayer, given any more thought to that centrefold work?" Willy tried for a smile, the effort spoilt by the sweat pouring down his face. It was a crime against humanity, beautiful women shouldn't be so frightening. Instead of replying the hottie grabbed a chair and flung it into his jukebox. "Hey!" Willy yelled, not even stolen jukeboxes came cheap.  
  
"Here's the situation," the Englishman explained, his courteous tone at odds with the bedlam being dealt out by his charge who was now busy snapping his pool cues and driving them through the walls. "We require some information. If we get it, we leave peacefully," Willy winced as a chair was flung through a window. "If we don't," the Watcher shrugged, his expression vaguely regretful. "Then once she's finished with your bar, we'll leave, and she'll start with you." The limey leaned forward and whispered, his tone conspiratorial. "She has anger management issues."  
  
"W..What do you want to know?"  
  
Suddenly the Slayer hurdled the counter to land next to him. "Where's that bitch Drusilla?"  
  
Drusilla? Willy swallowed, he didn't think it was possible for anybody to scare him more than the woman in front of him but it was a close run thing between her and the mad vampiress. "I don't-, ugh."  
  
His words were cut off by the Slayer picking him up by his throat. "Once," the hottie said, her tone conversational but the look in her eyes anything but. "I nearly strangled a guy to death, and I really liked him. You, you're a piece of scum, now talk before I get real inventive."  
  
The brunette dropped him onto the floor. "Y..yeah Drusilla," he gasped. "She's running with a gang of maybe ten vampires down at the docks, the old Saeborn's factory."  
  
"Thanks, and Will," he looked up at the Slayer. "Next time I ask a question, just answer it, okay?"  
  
* * *  
  
"You know the plan?" the others nodded at her question. Faith took a breath, he had to be alright, he just had to be. If he was dead or turned.... Faith swallowed. B thought she had it bad when Angel went bad but at least she had a ton of people who cared for her – Joyce, Dawn, G- Man, Xan, and Willow. She'd never had anyone who made her feel like Xman did.  
  
"He'll be alright."  
  
Faith smiled weakly at her Watcher's whisper. "Sure he will." Raising a foot, she slammed a heel into the front door, the force of her attack splintered the rotting wood and propelling the door open. Forcing a look of confidence on her face, she sauntered in, flanked by Giles and Tara, Dawn bringing up the rear.  
  
Bile rose in her throat at the sight that greeted her, Xander dangling by his arms from the roof, his naked chest criss-crossed with whip-marks, his eyes glassy with pain, and blood dripping from his mouth. But, her heart leapt, he was still alive.  
  
In an instant the two females by her suspended room-mate turned towards the invaders, and another eight moved from the back of the warehouse. "Almost three to one," Faith muttered. Not good odds, especially as one of her best fighters was hung unconscious from the ceiling. She'd have to stall until her secret weapon was in position. "So you're Dru uh?" she gestured towards the raven-haired woman, kinda pretty she guessed, scrawny though. "You're the big bad vampiress who killed the Slayer before me uh," Faith smiled. "Guess I got you to thank for the kick-ass powers. Thanks, shame you had to come to my burgh, I'm queen of the castle, can't be two of."  
  
In answer, the vampiress began to trill hysterically, oh yeah definitely a few sandwiches sort of a picnic. "Note to self, thank Fang for this one when you see him," Faith muttered.  
  
"Ah, it's sweet like Romeo and Juliet it is." The brunette commented, her accent distinctly cockney. "Kind Alex, too scared of using pretty lost girl won't admit his feelings. Beautiful Raven, so scared of all her pain inside won't open her heart to let another in."  
  
Faith felt her cheeks flame. "Well this is fucking embarrassing," she muttered before raising her voice. "Didn't realise you were the undead version of Dr. Ruth." God, she hoped Clem got his ass into gear, if this nutjob started detailing what exactly she'd like to Xander, well Dru wouldn't have to kill her, she'd probably die on the spot.  
  
The vampiress giggled. "Could almost feel sorry for star-crossed lovers," Drusilla's face fell and her eyes hardened. "'Cept nasty Slayer killed my William," Faith's heart stopped at Dawn's choked sob behind her, she was so in the shit now, "and mean Alex helped her cover it up."  
  
At that second Clem burst through the rotten wood at the back of the warehouse, about ten seconds too fucking late for Faith, but she'd just have to deal with the sitch afterwards. Bursting forward she grabbed hold of a swinging arm, pulled its owner into a knee to the gut, and, as the vampire doubled up, drove her sword downwards through her opponent's neck. Another vampire stepped in front of her, blocking her path to her Xander, Faith feinted with a sidekick, then, when the vampire dodged to the side, smoothly decapitated him.  
  
Even as she charged the last few feet separating her from Xander, Drusilla stepped in front of her and slammed a tooth-loosening right into her jaw, knocking her right on her ass. Shaking the cobwebs from her head, she leapt to her feet, and, realising she'd dropped her sword, dipped a lightning fast hand into her jacket and pulled out her stake. Leaping forward, she plunged her stake downwards.  
  
Only to be grabbed by her arm and flung to the ground again. Hitting the floor on her shoulder, Faith rolled up to her feet, ducked a hook, and came up inside her adversary's defences only to stop dead when she looked into the insane woman's mesmerising eyes. "Pretty Slayer," Drusilla murmured, her soft tone hypnotic, from somewhere Faith heard the unimportant sound of her stake rattling to the ground. "So beautiful, even more gorgeous than the first. Will your blood taste nicer I wonder." Faith leaned her head over to the side to give the vampiress easier access to her artery. "Oh thank you my sweet," the vampiress whispered. Faith wanted to tell the vampiress it was fine, she wanted to be eaten by her but buddenly the vampire exploded in dust, shaking her head clear Faith saw Dawn stood behind her, a pistol crossbow in hand and a grim unreadable expression on her face.  
  
"Thanks, ow!" Faith rubbed at her jaw when Pip slammed a fist into her chin, those boxing lessons she was giving the kid were obviously paying off, unfortunately for her. "Dawn, I can explain-."  
  
"You killed him!"  
  
"Dawn," a stern-faced Giles interrupted. "Our priority is Xander and his injuries. We'll discuss this back at the Magic Box," the angry teen opened her mouth only to snap it closed at a look from Giles. Somehow Faith got the idea this wasn't over.  
  
* * *  
  
"How could you kill him! You say you've changed but you're still the bitch you always were!" Dawn screamed at her, tears streaming down the teen's face as they sat in the training room of the Magic Box. Why G hadn't let her take Xander straight home Faith had no idea.  
  
"I was only-."  
  
"What was it? Jealous that Buffy actually liked him?" Faith felt a stab of hurt. That was so unfair she'd done it to protect them all. Spike was like a mad dog whose leash could fail at any time. "Thought he was worth more than a murdering sl-."  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!"  
  
Dawn jumped at her Watcher's roar. The look on her face defiant, the pretty brunette spun around to face the Englishman. "Aren't you going to say anything?" she demanded. "They killed Spike!"  
  
"Yes," Giles nodded. "Faith killed Spike. She killed a highly dangerous vampire who had slain two of her predecessors."  
  
The teen's mouth dropped open. "You're on their side? He'd changed!"  
  
"Had he?" Giles demanded, the Englishman rubbed furiously at his glass lenses before continuing. "When did he get his soul? The memo relating to that must have been misplaced."  
  
"He cared about us!" the teen protested.  
  
"Oh he cared alright," Giles sighed. "Wait there," the Englishman disappeared out of the gym leaving behind a tense atmosphere while Dawn glared whole-heartedly at them. After a few minutes G thankfully returned, clasping a handful of papers. "Read these."  
  
Dawn's expression of confusion changed to one of horror as she read the sheets. After she'd read three sheets, Giles gently took the papers out of the girl's hands. Faith shared a confused look with Xander, what was on those sheets? "T..that's sick."  
  
"Yes it is," Giles tore the sheets up and threw them in the bin. "After Faith killed Spike she came across them when clearing his crypt out. I kept them as evidence should you ever find out , of the sort of creature you were defending. It was quite apparent that should his chip have failed you were to be his first target, if he couldn't have your sister he would have at least have you. Tara could you take Dawn home?"  
  
Faith waited until the door had shut behind the two women before speaking. "What were they G?"  
  
"B..but we cleaned the place out," Faith commented. "No poetry about Dawn."  
  
"Poems written by Spike detailing what he'd like to do to Dawn."  
  
Giles nodded. "I faked them as insurance in case Dawn ever found out about your actions. I've seen enough of the doggerel that Spike called rhyme to forge some."  
  
Faith raised an eyebrow, but it was Xander who spoke. "Showing them to Dawn was a little harsh G."  
  
"Was it?" Giles said hoarsely. "I have little doubt that should Spike's chip have failed he would have returned to his old ways, with us as his first targets. I didn't like what I did, but I'd rather Dawn read such things than experience them first hand. I always disagreed with Buffy keeping Spike around, especially after the Angel situation," Faith tensed slightly, she couldn't blame her Watcher for loathing her mentor, not after what Angelus had done to G's girl, but she hated the disdain in the Englishman's tone. "My only regret is that you acted unilaterally rather than consulting with me beforehand. Seven o'clock tomorrow?"  
  
"Five by five G." Once the Watcher had left, Faith turned to Xander, her heart pounding nervously. "Xman, what Dru said it was true right?" Xander nodded. "I'm interested too, so if you wanna we could go back, break your bed?"  
  
Xander chuckled. "I'm sort of not in the condition for that besides," her friend hesitated. "We've done the wild monkey sex thing before. How about we start off the right way, with a date?"  
  
Faith smiled, her body filling with a warm glow. "Yeah, I'd like that."  
  
* * *  
  
Willow smiled as she entered the dingy basement, she'd heard that one of her childhood tormenters was back in town and using a simple tracking spell had traced her prey to the basement of a house in Sunnydale's less exclusive neighbourhoods. "Time for some payback bitch." Sensing a presence in the shadows to her left, she spun round, bringing up her hand. "IMMOBILISE!"  
  
Instantly the blonde vampire came to a halt, held fast by bands of air. "H...hi Willow."  
  
Willow's shark-like smile widened. "Why hello my old nemesis."  
  
Harmony looked insulted. "Nemesis? I'm not your nemesis, I just hated you is all."  
  
Willow's rolled eyes back. It seemed being undead hadn't improved Harmony's intelligence. Still, Willow smiled cruelly, Harmony still had that body. After muttering a compulsion spell she released the vampire and uttered an order. "Undress."  
  
The next few hours were an ecstasy for Willow and an agony for her childhood bully. First came the bull-whipping with the whip dipped in holy water, next a crucifix was pressed into the wounds, next the vampire was compelled to eat garlic while being beaten with baseball bat, and finally a blowtorch was applied to her hands and feet.  
  
Willow stepped away from the crumpled vampire, pleased with what she'd achieved. She'd actually made a vampire sob for mercy, Buffy would have been so proud. Next was Faith, next she'd pay for her deeds, then her deceased friend would be really pleased. Reaching down she started to examine the vampiress' body, a wicked thought occurring as she realised that Harmony's injuries had already begun to heal. She had to be made to suffer like she had – a simple killing was too easy. Willow smiled as the solution hit her, oh yes eternal torment.  
  
"It occurs to me that you never showed the slightest remorse for what you did to me."  
  
"I'm sorry," the blonde sobbed.  
  
"Hush," Willow lifted a bottle filled with holy water. Instantly her former class-mate fell silent. "I think there's something lacking in bullies, people like you. So I'm going to be generous, I'm going to give you that something. Now what do you," she allowed a ball of fire to appear in her left hand. "Say?"  
  
"T..Thank y..you."  
  
"Good girl." Willow nodded in appreciation as another thought hit her. "I always admired your hair, so beautiful and golden. Pull it out at the root." After a second the spell kicked in and the blood-sucker began tearing handfuls of her hair out. "From now on, you'll have a soul, but only in the hours of day like now, at night you'll be able to hunt freely, but at dawn, you'll have to hide. Not to glory in the carnage you've created but to wallow the guilt and self-loathing of the lives you've ruined." Willow smiled at the blonde's look of horror, even as the former cheerleader continued to pull out her hair. "Let's start right about now."  
  
Willow walked out of the dingy basement, the blonde's horror-ridden screams sweet music to her ears. 


	14. 13A

A/N: Thanks to Icewing for the idea.  
  
She's Gone (13A/?)  
  
Linwood Murrow smiled as the last of the junior partners finished his report. "Excellent Gavin, real initiative. Now, I'm sure you're all just raring to get back to work, so let's get to it!" He waited until everyone was filing out of the room before speaking. "Lilah, could you stay behind please?"  
  
"Certainly sir."  
  
He savoured the look of fear that flickered across the lawyer's icily beautiful features. He idly treasured the thought of how far the uppity bitch would go to protect her shapely behind. Pushing the temptation away in favour of more immediate and important matters, he motioned for his subordinate to sit down. After a nervous glance at the boardroom door, as if expecting one of the company's assassins to come through it, his junior obeyed. "Ever since Lindsey's unfortunate defection, you've more than kept Special Projects running smoothly. However," he sighed theatrically. He did so enjoy dragging these things out, savouring the tension in the air and the fear on his subordinate's face. Why if he dragged it out for a little longer, Little Miss Superior would be on her knees begging for mercy. "A case from your past continues to worry the senior partners."  
  
Lilah licked her lips, her eyes nervous. "Which case?"  
  
He relished the slight tremble in Morgan's voice for a few seconds before replying. "This one," he pushed a thick manila folder across the desk. "Both your performance and the case outcome are most unsatisfactory."  
  
After glancing down at the folder, the lawyer swallowed. "Mistakes were made-."  
  
"Please," Linwood shook his head. "No excuses. The senior partners were willing to let this failure," he spat out the word disdainfully. "Pass without mention. But with your unauthorised hiring of an assassin who failed to kill the traitor you lost our firm a lot of face amongst the demon community. A great deal."  
  
"I was trying to send out a message."  
  
Linwood chuckled. "Please, Lillah. Don't bother, I know exactly why you did what you did. You did it because you're a petty vindictive bitch who can't bear somebody getting one over you. The Slayer's continued good- health gives you gas-."  
  
"Mr. -."  
  
"That was a compliment," he interrupted. His smile widened at the woman's fuming face. "What? You don't surely think it was merely your law school grades that got you this position do you?" he sniggered. "Dear, your grades were exceptional, but it was your reputation as a cold-hearted, manipulative schemer that got you the job. But," all semblance of humour left his face as his eyes bored into Morgan's. "If you leave this issue with Faith unresolved, then the Senior Partners could well order a case by case review. And given your past association with Mr. MacDonald I wouldn't bet on the verdict being a favourable one."  
  
Morgan swallowed. "I'll get right on it."  
  
Murrow nodded curtly before standing. His message had been received. "See that you do Ms. Morgan, see that you do."  
  
"Good night stud?"  
  
Xander's heart caught as he looked down at his date for the evening, her arm wrapped around his waist, and imprisoned by her beguiling brown eyes and trademark lop-sided smile. She looked amazing as always, dressed in a sequined black silk shirt and matching loose-fitting trousers. "The best Faith," he smiled, he couldn't believe how easy he'd found the conversation tonight. Usually with beautiful girls on a first date he was a babbling moron, but somehow Faith had disarmed him, made it seem so natural.  
  
The brunette grinned back at him. "Yeah, my date knows how to treat a girl." She winked. "Based on what Dawn told me, I was figuring that we would end up at Doublemeat Burger."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Now I'm offended. That's strictly for second dates."  
  
Faith snorted. "Take me to Doublemeat buddy, and I'll rip your prick off."  
  
Xander chuckled. "You're really not up on dating etiquette are you?"  
  
Even as he finished speaking he regretted his words, seeing the pain that shadowed his companions. He winced, cursing him for his stupidity at rubbing Faith's face in her past. Even as he opened his mouth to apologise, the Slayer turned to him, pulled his head down towards her until her could feel her breath on her face. "This is what you want?"  
  
He moaned as Faith slid her hot, moist tongue into his mouth, crushing her lips against his. After a second he pulled away. "No, no." Seeing the disappointment on the sultry Bostonian's face, he tried to explain. "Faith, every relationship," the girl snorted derisively at the word. "Every relationship you've ever had has been about the physical stuff. Let's get to know each other first-."  
  
The Slayer shrugged, the all-too familiar armour falling back into place. "Hey girl knows her skills – fighting and fucking. Gotta stick at what she's good at." Suddenly Xander felt an almost uncontrollable anger, not at the east coast native, but at those who'd programmed her to think like that. "Bullshit Faith," he growled, his tone making the Slayer flutter her long eyelashes. "You're doing pretty good at college. According to Giles you're damn good in shop. Dawn idolises you and Tara thinks you're a great friend." He forced a smile. "As for the sex, yeah as I remember it there's nothing like a Slayer." His remark caused a half-smile. "But let's wait until it's not about the moment, until it's about us." Damn, he wasn't explaining this well.  
  
Despite his bumbling explanation the Slayer grinned. "Yeah," Faith nodded. "Waiting to make it special, sounds pretty good to me too. But making out's cool, right?"  
  
He smiled back at his girlfriend. "It's practically encouraged."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Faith winked before flicking her hair behind her head. "In that- ."  
  
The Bostonian bombshell was interrupted by the sound of clapping from the shadows. "Oh stop," proclaimed a lanky demon with a blue-grey skin and a horn sticking out of his pointed chin. "You're making me ill."  
  
Xander glanced at Faith. Oh boy, he swallowed, his date looked pissed. "You guys are actually dumb enough to start looking for me now? What is it a hobby?" she scoffed. "Are you a fucking 'tard?"  
  
The smirk left the demon's huge mouth. "Actually Slayer, I'm here on assignment from Wolfram & Hart, your continued fighting on the whitehats' side is a source of considerable embarrassment to them. So," Xander's eyes narrowed as the demon pulled out a hand-sized black pentagram. "I've been sent to rectify this situation."  
  
"Oh yeah," Faith raised a challenging eyebrow. "How's that?"  
  
"Like this!" Suddenly a crimson light erupted out of the centre of the pentagram and towards the Slayer. Without thought for his own safety, Xander slammed into his friend's side, knocking her away from the attack and himself into the beam. Suddenly his world erupted in pain.  
  
"Fuck X!" Faith's voice tailed off as she looked up to see her boyfriend convulsing desperately in the light, his scream ripping the flesh from her ears. Stunned by the terrible sight she was unable to move until the light suddenly stopped. To her surprise, Xander didn't fall but just stood staring at the demon. "Xan, you five by five?"  
  
Her friend didn't answer her, choosing instead to start towards the demon.  
  
Klec stared down at the pentagram, cursing as he watched it re-load. Wolfram & Hart had said it would be a simple mission, just aim the weapon at the Slayer, fire, and wait for it to take effect. But then that damn fool boy had jumped in the way. "Hey asshole." Klec looked up into the face of death.  
  
Faith blinked as Xander slammed a knifehand into the demon's throat before following up with a barrage of punches to its scaly face. The demon attempted to retaliate with an overhand right, but Xander dodged beneath the attack before smashing an uppercut into the monster's unprotected armpit while at the same time sweeping the creature's legs beneath him.  
  
The monster hit the ground with a thud and a groan. Before it had time to make its feet, Xander was knelt on top of it. Faith fought down the bile that rose in her throat when Xander grabbed out of the creature's horn, tore it out of its chin, and shoved the tip into its eyes. The monster's scream was cut off when Xander grabbed its head and twisted, snapping its neck.  
  
"That was major intense, X." Heart pounding, Faith moved over to her boyfriend. "We needed him alive to see what you were zapped with."  
  
She took a step when Xander turned his cold gaze on her. "Why bother? I feel great, demon dead. What's the problem? You not paying attention Slayer?"  
  
"Xan," it was an effort to keep her tone calm in the face of her companion's disdain. "We need to get you home."  
  
"What for?" Xander raised an eyebrow. "I thought I told you earlier, not interested."  
  
"X, just -."  
  
"You know," Xander's voice overrode her. "If it isn't one bitch Slayer, its another giving orders. Well I'm sick of it. Now Kendra," there was nothing friendly in Xander's wink. "There was a bitch who knew her place. She had potential, nice body, with a little bit of training, man the things.... But no, she had to go and get herself killed. And what do we get in her place? A psycho who'll open her legs for anyone."  
  
"X." Faith felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach. "You don't mean that."  
  
"Ah shut yer yapping," Xander growled. "I'm gonna have me some fun. Ya know with a slut who might give me an itch but won't try and strangle me. See ya."  
  
For the longest time Faith stared at the man's departing back, her eyes brimming with tears and her world shattering around her.  
  
Giles whistled to himself as he left the coffee house, his guitar case in his hand. Tonight's performance, a eclectic set of acoustic Beatles, Dylan, Stones, and the Doors tracks had gone barnstormingly well. And it always did a man's ego good to be approached by girls maybe two decades his junior asking for his number.  
  
His good mood evaporated as he noted a sobbing figure across the street. Her stumbling gait was a million miles away from her usual loose-limbed stalk and her face was obscured by her raven tresses, but there was something that told him it had to be his Slayer. And without Xander. Which either meant they had an argument or, even more unpalatable, his son was lying dead or injured somewhere, victim of one of Sunnydale's many demons . "Faith!" the Slayer either didn't hear or didn't want to hear his cry. "FAITH!" Realising that the Bostonian wasn't going to acknowledge him, he started across the road, cursing the cars that dared to block his route.  
  
Tears streaming down her face, Faith stormed into the Magic Box. "BASTARD!" her pain-filled scream shattered the shop's silence as she flung the pentagram the length of the room to imbed itself in the wall. The act of violence gave her no satisfaction. One guy, why couldn't she find just one decent guy? Was it her? Even before she became a Slayer she'd attracted nothing but Hell's Angels, crims, and lowlifes – Boston's scum. She had the goods physically, had her ma been right, was there something about her that was wrong? Was it her fault?  
  
Unable to find the answers she sought inside her, Faith strode through into the gym and began hitting the training bag, tears still obscuring her vision.  
  
"Faith?" the silly girl had forgotten to lock the door behind her, but given the state she'd appeared to be in he could forgive her that. Seeing no sign of his charge and noting the gym light on he started towards the back room only to stop at the object he saw imbedded in the wall beside the dojo door. His entire body suddenly sweating, Giles hurried to make a closer inspection. His heart sank as his first thought was confirmed. "Oh bollocks." A rogue Slayer, not good at all. 


	15. 13B

She's Gone (13B/?)  
  
Xander grinned as he flung the bar door open, man he'd never felt so alive as he did at this moment in time. He looked around the dingy bar, his lip curling with disdain as he saw all the demons, vampires, and assorted human scum. "Well, I did say I'd raise some hell," he muttered before starting inside.  
  
"Hey blood-bag!" he turned to see a vampire that, judging from his disco style clothing, had been turned in the late seventies glaring at him. "You're awful ballsy coming in here without the Slayer to watch your back!"  
  
Xander smiled, pushed aside the side of the duster he'd stolen from a drunk, lifted the shotgun he'd stolen from a sporting goods store and fired. The incendiary shells hit the surprised vampire in the chest, sending him crashing to the ground, his chest ablaze. He waited until the shrieking vampire had died before speaking. "Don't need the Slayer." He turned his gaze to Willy. "Set them up barkeep," he ordered brusquely before pushing his duster back to reveal the Desert Eagle under his shoulder to the suddenly hushed bar crowd. "Anyone thinking of starting trouble don't."  
  
"W..what'll it be Xander?" asked the shaking bartender.  
  
A snarl on his lips, Xander lunged across the counter, his free hand encircling the bar owner's throat and squeezing until the stupid little prick went blue. "Xander?" he growled. "I don't answer to Xander to anyone least of all you, you stupid little shit. My name is," he shoved the muzzle of his shotgun into the bartender's stomach, smiling slightly at the urine pooling between the man's legs. "Sir. Get that?" the bartender nodded and wheezed. After a final squeeze, he released his grip, shoving the man backwards into the shelves of drinks behind him, knocking several bottles to the floor. "I'll have some Daniels, and," he smiled. "Don't keep me waiting."  
  
"Soddin' marvellous," Giles stared down at the coal black pentagram he'd spent the last ten minutes cutting out of the wall. He had hoped he'd been incorrect about the device but a closer inspection of the object, especially the silver emblem in its centre depicting two heads facing away from one another on its base, only confirmed his suspicions. The rogue Slayer was back, and through no fault of her own. "Why," he growled as he loaded the shotgun he kept behind the counter. "Can't that girl catch a bloody break?" After a second, he squared his shoulders. No matter who's fault it was, he knew his duty. He'd failed to protect Xander, he couldn't, wouldn't, likewise fail to safeguard Dawn and Tara.  
  
Clem watched his friend from the shadows, worry growing. Xander wasn't himself, no not at all, he wasn't a bully who randomly put pellets through the bar, sending customers scurrying. Gathering his courage, he strode up to the man. "Hello Xander," he tried for a cheery tone.  
  
The man didn't bother to turn to face him. "Clem." Stone had more emotion in it than his friend's greeting.  
  
"This isn't the place for you Xan-."  
  
"The name 's sir," the voice reminded him.  
  
Clem blinked. "Sorry, sir. Say," he remembered something. "Didn't you have a date with Faith tonight?" he remembered how excited his friend had been. She tried to act casual, like it was no big deal, but he knew how she really felt about Xander, he was so happy for her.  
  
Xander snorted. "Done that been there. Seen what she has to offer," he shrugged. "Fancy something a little bit classier than trailer trash."  
  
"Hey!" Clem was angry now. He shouldn't say those things about Faith. "Faith's a nice girl!"  
  
"Have you been paying attention saggy?" Xander scoffed, now he turned to face him. Clem resisted the urge to shudder at the coldness that had replaced the usual humour in Xander's eyes. "She's nothing but a murdering ex-jailbird who's only decent attribute is her easy access. Unless," Xander's lips curled up into a cruel smile. "Has Clemmy got a yen for a bit of Slayer? Hey, if you got twenty dollars to spare she's all yours bud."  
  
Clem trembled with fury, if he didn't know there was something wrong with Xander. "That's not nice! I'm warning you-."  
  
"No," Xander cut him off with a gun muzzle in his face. "I'm warning you. Stay away from me, demon. You're lucky that you're such a wuss, otherwise I'd blow your fucking head off. But you're not worth the ammo." Suddenly the man laughed. "I've got an itch that needs scratching, I need a real woman. One who'll wriggle a little." Suddenly the man lurched to his feet. "See ya Will."  
  
"What about your bill?" The bartender paled at a look from Xander. "Never mind."  
  
Xander chuckled. "Always said you weren't completely stupid. Not completely." The man started towards the door then stopped, turned and fired a round through the jukebox causing it to explode. "I hate your taste in music," he declared. "Get some death metal in for next time."  
  
Willy's adam's apple bobbled up and down. "Will do sir."  
  
"Good man," Xander nodded before sauntering out of the hushed bar. "Better make sure he doesn't get in trouble," Clem swallowed before standing and hurrying after his friend. And better stay back, far back.  
  
"Faith," the brunette turned away from destroying the practice dummy, parts of it lay strewn across the dojo floor, and towards him, her eyes red and her cheeks puffy. Giles' brow furrowed, this wasn't how he'd expected her to react given what he knew about the Gornash. "What have you done to Xander?"  
  
The Bostonian let out a brittle laugh, apparently oblivious to the shotgun he was pointing at her. "What have I done? Yeah, it's always me isn't it G? Always my fucking fault!" the brunette's voice trembled with pain. The east coast native shook her head. "We were out having a good time, the best night of my life, then suddenly he's telling me I'm a worthless slut who might be good in the sack but that's all I'm worth. I thought he was different, I thought I could really fall for him!"  
  
"Oh bollocks," Giles muttered as the pieces of the jigsaw began to reassemble themselves. Maybe, just maybe things weren't as he'd assumed. He lifted the Gornash. "What happened with this?"  
  
After a second the Slayer's bleary eyes focussed on the magical artefact. "That?" the brunette shrugged. "Some demon from Wolfram & Hart turned up, fired it at me, Xander knocked me out of the way, took the blast full on." Giles winced, he'd nearly come in all guns blazing, killing an innocent. "Killed the demon, tore it to pieces actually, then," the Slayer's bottom lip began to tremble. "Told me what a cheap bitch I was before walking off."  
  
"Oh Faith," unloading the shotgun and resting it against the dojo wall, he hurried over to the crying girl and took her in his arms, allowing her to sob onto his shoulder. "It wasn't Xander saying those things, not really."  
  
"Uh?" the brunette looked up at him, her face confused. "I think I know what Harris looks like by now G."  
  
"But you also say he was hit by the blast from this?" again he lifted the Gornash.  
  
"Yeah," Faith confirmed with a nod. "But it must have been set to only hurt me or another Slayer, 'cause it didn't do shit to Xander."  
  
"Actually, I'm rather afraid it did," he swallowed, Faith wasn't going to like this at all, he was rather regretting putting the shotgun down right about now. "You see the Gornash-."  
  
"What the fuck's a Gornash?"  
  
"This," he indicated the device. "The Gornash was created by a civilisation that pre-dates history to punish wrong-doers. It essentially reverses its target's conscience." "You're losing me G."  
  
Seeing that the Slayer wasn't in the best frame of mind for receiving information he decided to simplify matters. "The Gornash changes a person's perspective. If the target is a good person, then being hit by the beam will turn them utterly evil."  
  
"S...so it wasn't Xander's fault?"  
  
Giles squeezed the east coast native's shoulders. "It wasn't his fault," he reassured her, his heart aching at how lost and little she looked.  
  
"And this spell can be broken right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he nodded. "But," he hesitated.  
  
"But what G?" the Slayer's still watery eyes hardened at his continued reticence. "Damn it G!"  
  
"If we don't perform the reversal ritual within 24 hours then the change will be permanent, and Xander's behaviour will continue to deteriorate."  
  
Fear flickered across the Slayer's face but after a second it disappeared, leaving in its place cold determination. "That's not going to happen."  
  
Giles smiled, heartened by his Slayer's resolve. "I concur. I'll have to get in touch with Tara, I'll need her help for the spell."  
  
Faith smiled then looked worried. "G, how do we find Xan-."  
  
The gym door burst open, interrupting the Slayer. "Oh yes," Giles muttered sarcastically as he looked over his shoulder. "Please do come in Clem."  
  
"Faith! Mr. Giles!" the floppy eared demon had an alarmed look on his face. Not that one could especially tell given the alienness of his features. "Xander's in big trouble!"  
  
"The Bronze?" Xander shook his head as he shouldered his way to the front of the queue of 'Toyko Jo's', Sunnydale's it spot, ignoring the angry looks he got. "How childish was I?" He smiled slightly as the two brawny bouncers stepped in front of him, barring his way. They might have the brawn but did they have the will to use it."  
  
"There's a queue and you're not following the dre-, ugh." The balding bouncer fell against the door as Xander slammed a knee into his groin and a fist into his throat. The other bouncer, a short but powerfully-built African-American, started forward, but his speed was no match to a man who'd sent five years fighting vampires. Driving the point of his elbow sideways, he grinned at the sound of bone breaking as his elbow collided with the man's jaw. Snatching hold of the dazed man's pony-tail, he drove him face-first into the wall. The man let out a groan before slumping to the ground.  
  
Feeling a pair of hands on his shoulders, he drove his head backwards into his adversary's mouth and his left heel down onto the man's face. Chuckling slightly at his rival's yelp, he spun round and head-butted him again, this time shattering the bridge of his nose. The instant the man hit the floor, Xander kicked him in the ribs, laughing at the resulting crack.  
  
After stepping over the crumpled body of the fight's late arrival, he made his way over to the first bouncer who was still struggling to make his way to his feet, his breath coming in desperate wheezes. "Hey asshole," his foot slammed into the man's jaw, the force of the blow knocking the back of the man's head into the wall. "Stay down."  
  
"Pathetic," smiling proudly he started through the double doors, the crowd behind him hushed. Oh, this was power. 


	16. 13C

She's Gone (13C/?)  
  
"I love this place!" Xander crowed as he entered the bar. Everything about it was ten leagues up from the Bronze. The gorgeous cocktail waitresses, he slapped an especially well formed ass before shoving his way into the bar and grabbing a beer from one of the tables, a single glare sending the runt who's drink it had been scurrying back into his seat. The decor was way classier too, the music system of a far superior quality, he bobbed his head in satisfaction to the beat, and the strobe lightning that was illuminating the dance floor.  
  
"Speaking of which," a predatory grin worked its way across Xander's face as he inspected the dancers, looking for the lucky woman he was going to take into the back alley behind the club. Finally he found her, a five and a half foot tall Latino wearing a skin-tight black lycra dress that started mid-way up her long, muscular thighs, slid up a well-rounded ass built for grabbing, worked its way up her taut belly to end just above the nipples of two of the biggest tits he'd ever seen. The face wasn't bad either, coal- black hair framed a cupid shaped face containing a pair of laughing chocolate brown eyes and heart-shaped ruby-red lips. "Um, baby," he ran his tongue over his lips. "You make me all tingly." His grin widening, he started across the dance floor, shoving patrons out of the way. Once he was behind the girl he reached out, grabbed her ass, and squeezed, running his fingers over the supple flesh. Um, it felt just as good as he thought it would. "How you doing babe?"  
  
"Clem!" Faith hurried over to the demon, her heart pounding, now that she knew it wasn't Xander, not really, she knew she had to protect him. "What trouble is Xand in?" she demanded. Noting the fear in the demon's eyes, she stepped back and lowered her voice. "Sorry, just scared is all."  
  
"Yeah," Clem smiled. Faith smiled back, Clem was such a sweetie, she couldn't help but like a guy with such a kind smile. "I met up with Xander in Willy's."  
  
"WHAT!" Clem stepped back, but this time she couldn't control herself. "Tell me his name, which demon hurt Xander?" she grated.  
  
"No demon hurt Xander," Clem shook his head. "It was him doing the hurting, he killed this vamp 'Slick-Moves Stevens', then set about bullying Willy, I tried to talk to him," Clem reddened and looked down at the ground. "He was pretty insulting about you and threatened me."  
  
"It's five by five," she soothed the big lug with a friendly squeeze of the arm. "It's not Xander's fault, he's under a spell."  
  
Clem nodded. "I thought so."  
  
"What happened next?"  
  
"He shot the jukebox and walked out. I followed him, to make sure he was okay."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"He's my friend, I wouldn't want him to get hurt," Clem's blush deepened at her gratitude. "Anyway, I followed him to that club, 'Tokyo Jo's," Faith grimaced, damn she had hoped Xan was going to take her there. "He hid his shotgun," Clem passed her the gun in question, she quickly unloaded it. "Behind a dumpster, then went in, after beating up the three bouncers. I couldn't go in, being a human bar and all, so I came to get you. Saw the light on and took a chance."  
  
Faith blinked. But then she supposed she shouldn't be surprised. Xman had surived fighting vamps and assorted demons for over five years, he had to be tougher than average, throw in a complete lack of conscience, and he was probably a real bad ass. "Just great," she muttered.  
  
She looked up as G strode back in. "Tara's on her way."  
  
"Without Dawn?"  
  
Her Watcher nodded gravely. "I thought it best. She doesn't need to see Xander in this condition."  
  
"Makes sense," Faith agreed. None of them did. She turned to Clem. "Thanks for your help big guy."  
  
The demon beamed. "My pleasure Faith," he shuffled his feet slightly. "Movie night Tuesday?"  
  
"Who's showing?"  
  
"I was thinking Abbott & Costello?"  
  
Faith grinned at her buddy. "In that case I'm there," she gave the big guy a hug. "See you later Clem." Giles chuckled as the demon left. "What's so funny G?"  
  
"I was just thinking that's who you and Xander remind me of, Abbott & Costello."  
  
"Did remind you of," she corrected. "G, what if the spell doesn't work? What if he's like that for good?"  
  
The Englishman's face sobered. "Faith, we've got plenty of time." He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked It'll be fine."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Faith nodded, but what if he'd meant all those things he'd said and losing his conscience just made him more honest?  
  
Rosa Rojos grinned as she felt her boyfriend's hands on her ass, squeezing, touching. Her grin died when she tossed her hair back and looked up to see a stranger leering down at her. "Hey babe."  
  
"Get off!" She attempted to pull away only for the stranger to grab her round the waist and start to grind his crotch into her, his breath hot against her neck. Suddenly panicked she let out a scream. "BRIAN!"  
  
"This is the place?" Giles looked doubtfully at the front of the glitzy club, it was seeing places like this that reminded him how much he missed the good old traditional British pub. "Oh how marvellous," he muttered sarcastically. He'd thought the Bronze was bad, but this place made it seem the very model of refinement.  
  
"Are we going in or what?" Beside him Faith was practically jumping on the spot with eagerness.  
  
"Very well," for his part he was far from looking forward to seeing the new 'improved' Xander. "Does this place," he sniffed disdainfully at the club. "Have a dress restriction?"  
  
"If I was you G," Faith winked. "I'd be more worried about an age restriction."  
  
"Ha, bloody ha."  
  
"L..look," Tara whispered, pointing a finger towards the club entrance.  
  
"Oh bloody hell," he muttered. Faith had said that Clem had seen Xander take apart the bouncers but to see all three of them loaded into an ambulance.  
  
"Let's go G," suddenly all semblance of humour had left his Slayer's face leaving behind a grim mask. "Somehow I don't think getting in is going to be a problem anymore."  
  
"Indeed," Giles somehow thought club security was now the least of his concerns.  
  
"Hey, get off my girl." Feeling the man's hand on his left shoulder, Xander shot out his left elbow, the point of it colliding with the man's face with a satisfying crunch. A grin on his face, Xander spun around, and drove his knee into the man's groin. Grabbing hold of the crumpling man by his collar, he hastened his descent by slamming him face-first into a near- by table before allowing him to fall to the floor, blood pooling around him. Seeing the man's friends approach he pushed back his overcoat and drew his automatic, stopping them dead in the tracks. "Chill your jets kids. Me and the senorita," the girl moaned as he pressed the muzzle between her cleavage. "Are just going to have a little fun."  
  
"I don't think so. Xander, let her go."  
  
He winced at the familiar, husky voice. "Damn it Faith!" realising he needed both hands, he shoved the girl away before turning to face the Slayer. "Hey baby! I told you not interested, I mean if you wanna go kinky, a little bondage maybe. But otherwise, no way, been there laid that. Time to move on. But hey," he grinned before glancing around the packed bar. "A hot piece like you, I'm sure there's plenty of takers. Hell you could make a couple of K tonight."  
  
He was pleased when the brunette flinched. "Xander, son-."  
  
He cut off the Englishman with a laugh. "Hey ladies! G-Man's on the look for a new girl friend, he likes them young too. Been hanging with teen babes for years!" his grin widened at the Englishman's thunderous expression before turning his attention onto Tara. "H..hello T..tara, w..where's y..your g..girlfriend?" he laughed at her hurt expression. "But wait one of you is missing. Where's Dawn? You've left her all alone?" he shook his head. "Naughty, a poor defenceless girl like that in this mean old town. Maybe I'll just have to go round and see her, pop her cherry for her. Make a change, god knows the last two sluts I was with weren't exactly chaste."  
  
"You go near Dawn," Faith growled. "And there won't be enough left to get a DNA sample."  
  
"Temper, temper Slayer." He scolded. "Remember where that temper got you last time."  
  
"You're under a spell Xander," Faith's face was tight with tension. "Give me the gun."  
  
He grinned. "A Slayer, fucked one. Never fought one. Come take it."  
  
There was a flicker in the Bostonian's eyes, a pain in his wrist, and then the gun dropped out of his wrist. He looked with disbelief at Tara. "You bitch!"  
  
The distraction gave Faith the chance to close the twenty feet separating them with a blur, driving a fist into his stomach. Instantly he doubled up, the booze he'd digested earlier spewing up to splatter onto the floor. A second later, he felt the Slayer's iron-hard arm round against his neck. "Just chill X!"  
  
"Fuck you!" he attempted to fall backwards, crush the brunette beneath her, but the Slayer retaliated by releasing her hold around his neck and kicking him in the hamstring, knocking him onto his hands and knees. Thinking quickly, he shot out an arm, grabbed her foot, and pulled, sending the Slayer crashing to the floor. "On your back again Faith?"  
  
Eyes flashing, the Slayer leapt back up, just at the time he reached his feet. Grabbing hold of the beer bottle 'Brian' had dropped onto the floor, he swung the jagged end at the east coast native's face. A grimace on her face, the Bostonian bent her knees slightly, allowing his attack to pass harmlessly above her head before grabbing his wrist and twisting.  
  
Pain flared through his wrist. "SHIT!" Instantly he dropped the bottle. Before he had time to react the Slayer had changed her grip to around his collar and the seat of his pants. A second later, he was flying across the bar to collide into the bar counter and slump to the floor unconscious.  
  
Nostrils flaring, Faith strode towards the crumpled body. Nobody, spoke to her like that, nobody! "Faith no!"  
  
At her Watcher's shout, Faith stopped and took a breath before nodding and shooting her Watcher a grateful look. "Let's get him home."  
  
"You're not taking that bastard anywhere! He put three of my boys in hospital!"  
  
Faith looked up to see the head bouncer and four other bouncers charging through the crowd. "And I took him out," she pointed out coldly. "You really think you can take me?" The head bouncer paled. Faith nodded. "Smart guy," she praised before lifting Xander's limp body over her shoulder. "Back to his place, G?" 


	17. 13D

She's Gone (13D/?)  
  
Dawn looked at her watch for what seemed the hundredth time. To her amazement the display said it was only twenty seconds since she'd last looked. "What's taking them so long?" she groaned, she hated it when they cut her out of the loop like this. She cared about Xander too!  
  
Her heart leapt at the sound of a key rattling in the front door. "About time!" she exulted. Jumping up she hurried into the hallway and stopped at the sight that greeted her, blood draining from her face.  
  
"Hello Dawnie."  
  
"W...Willow."  
  
Willow shook her head, poor child she looked so pale, further proof, as if she needed it that they were neglecting her in favour of that hussy. "Come on," she beckoned the girl towards her. "You're moving in with Amy and I."  
  
"N...no," Dawn shook her head. "This is my home."  
  
"Was your home," Willow corrected, a note of steel entering her voice. "Do you think your mother would want you living in a house where you could be influenced by a low-class harlot like Faith? No," she shook her head. "She'd want you away from such people. And so would Buffy."  
  
The teen stuck her hands in her pockets for a few seconds as if considering her words before pulling them out and nodding, emptying the contents of one pocket on the carpet. Willow tutted, such a slovenly child, Faith was a bad influence. "Okay," Dawn replied in a small voice. "Just give me a minute to pack -."  
  
"No," she said firmly. Did Dawn think she'd been born yesterday? She'd either leave a note or try and climb through the window, fall, and break her neck. Wilful child, she bet that was the hussy's fault too. "The car's waiting, go and get in it. Now." After a second Dawn nodded immediately. Willow beamed before patting her on her head. "Good girl," she praised. There was nothing to this parenting lark. Just use the carrot and stick approach.  
  
"Get him inside before he wakes up," Giles  
  
"Gee, ya think?" Faith muttered as she carried his son in over her shoulder. "'Cause it was so much fun the first two times." Giles hid the urge to snap a sarcastic retort. Xander's actions had been a strain on all of them but Faith most of all, he'd seen the pain in her eyes when he'd taunted her. "Very well," his voice trailed off at the sight of the open door.  
  
Faith was first to react. "Pip!" Unmindful of the dead weight she was carrying, the Slayer charged into the house, her shrill screams clearly audible to Giles and Tara.  
  
He turned to the Wicca. "We'd best get in."  
  
As they passed over the threshold they were met by a worried-looking Faith coming down the stairs, her cargo still over her shoulder. "Dawn's not here G! And I promised B I'd look after her," the Slayer added in a whisper.  
  
"Right," Giles took a second to gather his thoughts. "The priority has to be healing Xander. Then once he's on his feet we'll turn our attention to finding who kidnap-."  
  
"It was Willow."  
  
Giles glanced behind him to see a pale Tara. "How can you be sure?"  
  
"We gave this," his eyes widened when the Wicca dropped a Wiccan charm bracelet in his hand. "To Dawn as a present. It was on the hall floor, she must have dropped it there as a sign."  
  
"X is on the couch G," he looked up to see Faith coming out of the lounge. The east coast native slinked past him. "You get him healed up and meet me at Red's place."  
  
"Faith!" he shouted in vain as the Bostonian strode out of the front door. "We need a plan!"  
  
"G," came back the reply. "I am the plan."  
  
"He's coming round," Xander heard a vaguely familiar voice in the distance.  
  
"And his aura?" a different but also familiar voice.  
  
"Back to normal."  
  
"As normal as Xander gets," the male voice sighed. "Please go and get your magical equipment Tara, I need some time alone with him."  
  
"Giles -."  
  
"Please Tara," there was a hint of steel in the man's polite tone.  
  
The female sighed. "Remember it wasn't his fault."  
  
With a groan, he opened his eyes to see a scholarly-looking man in his mid to late forties glaring at him. After a second he remembered the man's name. "Giles-."  
  
"I understand you were under a spell," his blood chilled at the older man's tone. "But as a result of your actions, two lovely girls who've had truly terrible childhoods were hurt by a man they both love and respect," Xander winced, the memories of his actions flooding back. "If you hurt either of them again," the Watcher pushed his glasses up his nose. "I'll ensure you rue the bloody day. Am I making myself clear?"  
  
It took Xander a moment to find his voice. "Crystal," he croaked.  
  
"Excellent," Giles stood as Tara re-entered. "Now let's be off and rescue Dawn."  
  
"Sure," he paused in standing. "Wait? What's happened to Dawn? And where's Faith?"  
  
Dawn swallowed nervously as she looked around the sparsely furnished room Willow had dragged her into. "This will be your room for the next few days, decide on the furniture you want and I'll get it," the wicca giggled. "You, Amy and I are going to have the best time here."  
  
Dawn took a breath and gathered her nerve up. "Willow, Giles will be worried."  
  
"Oh I'll ring him in the morning," Willow waved away her attempts at reasoning. "Tell him you've decided to live with me."  
  
Suddenly there was a crash and she heard Faith's throaty voice shouting. "Dawn! You here kiddo?"  
  
"Oh," Dawn felt a chill run through her at the sudden black in Willow's eyes. "Intruders." Her sister's best friend rose and hurried through into the hallway. After a second she followed her.  
  
"Pip," Faith's eyes didn't move from Willow. "Get your ass out of here and into the car, I'll join you in a minute."  
  
"Stay where you are Dawnie." The witch snapped. "You made quite a mess of our front door. I see a prison stay hasn't improved your skanky manners," Willow's voice was soft yet somehow dangerous. "And I see you're still as slow as ever. Ah well, I'll have to take you in hand."  
  
Faith's face whitened. "Dawn, get out of here."  
  
After a second, she started to push past Willow only to be lifted by a gust of wind and slammed face first into the wall, instantly she tried to pull away but an invisible something held her in place. She whimpered in shock as an unseen hand unfastened and pulled her belt out of her jeans, causing them to fall to her ankles, and began whipping her across her now bare legs. "Dawn, that was naughty," Willow scolded. "I told you to stay where you were."  
  
"Leave her the fuck alone!" growled Faith.  
  
"Naughty girls have to be disciplined," Willow retorted, her taunting voice singsong. "Unless you think you can stop me?"  
  
Faith's heart missed a beat as she watched Dawn being beaten, flashing back to the dark days when it had been her mom beating her or some man or other in a dingy hotel room with a kink for hurting young girls, her eyes focused on the peeling wallpaper to cut out the pain. Nobody, not even Red was going to get away with hurting Pip. "I'm warning you Red," she snarled. "Let her go now."  
  
Her liquid brown eyes were met by stone black ones. How the fuck did Red do that anyhow, change her eyes like that? Wicked powerful mojo that was for damn sure. "And be corrupted by you?" the Wicca sneered at her. "Not going to happen. I'm keeping her safe for Buffy, it's my duty as her best friend. Unless you take her?"  
  
"That's how you want it," Faith surged forward, intent on punching the witch into the middle of next week.  
  
And was picked up by a wind thrown into the far wall. "Oh look," she groaned as she pulled herself upright the Wicca advanced on her, her black eyes dancing. "The tough streetwalker's not so tough anymore."  
  
"Fuck," Faith forced herself ready for the red-head's second attack. "That all you got Red, 'cause I heard you were a bad-ass witch?"  
  
The witch's smile broadened. "Oh I can go up a few gears."  
  
Suddenly Faith was rocked by invisible, stone-hard, fists smashing into her from countless positions, bombarding her legs, arms, body, and torso. She took it for as long as she could but finally fell to her knees. "There you go Faith." She looked up, barely able to see the grinning Wicca through her rapidly swelling eyes. Every part of her hurt, but what was worse was the sound of the belt still hitting a sobbing Dawn in the distance. "You finally know your place." She winced as the Wicca grabbed a handful of hair and yanked her head back. "On your knees before your betters. Just think how easier things could have been if you'd learnt that lesson all those years ago." "Fuck you," Faith gasped through bloodied lips.  
  
Willow giggled. "Oh believe me we'll get to that. After all, that's all you're good for."  
  
"Willow stop."  
  
At the sound of Tara's voice, Willow's concentration faltered and her eyes flickered back to their normal colour. "Tara?"  
  
Taking her chance, Faith forced away the weariness to surge to her feet and slam a right uppercut into the Wicca's jaw. Taken by surprise, the red- head was lifted up and flung across the hallway to land by the far wall. A grin on her face, Faith dragged herself across the room, using the wall to steady herself, her determination increasing at the sight of Dawn's bruised legs. The bitch was going to pay.  
  
Even as she reached her target, the sorceress began to raise her head. Instantly Faith kicked her in the head knocking her back down. Nobody got the better of her, nobody. After spitting blood on Willow's unconscious body, she drew back her fist. It was past time to finish this.  
  
Suddenly her arm was grabbed. Turning her head she saw looked into Giles' stern face. "No Faith."  
  
"No?" her speech was slurred with pain by now, her gaze disbelieving. "Have you seen what she did to me? To Dawn?" she could still hear the girl sobbing despite Tara's attempts to soothe her. "She has to pay!"  
  
"Yes she does," Giles agreed, his expression grave. "But not by your hand. You set yourself up as judge and jury once before and that didn't end well did it?"  
  
After a second Faith nodded. She didn't want to be that girl anymore, she wanted, needed, to be better. "Fine," she turned away from the crumpled wicca and flinched at her first sight of Xander standing by the doorway, looking at the carpet. What would he say? Would he insult her some more? Laugh at her injuries? Apologise?  
  
"Faith I-."  
  
Deciding she couldn't take this, she turned to Giles. "G I wanna stay over at yours tonight, make sure Pip's five by five?" after a second her Watcher gave into her pleading eyes and nodded. "Thanks, I'll drive myself back, see you there."  
  
"Faith," Xander raised a hand but she brushed it away.  
  
"Not now," she ordered brusquely.  
  
Ten hours after her beating at the hands of Willow and her bruises were already healing, thanks to her Slayer powers. Not like Dawn, Tar and G had taken shifts with her last night, watching her as she sobbed her eyes out. Faith stopped her Tai Chi, the exercise not having its usual calming effect. Every time she tried to focus she got alternating images of Willow and Xander's faces, their expressions filled with hatred and contempt.  
  
"Damn it!" she pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Faith looked up to see Xander stood under the tree to the left of the garden. "What for?" she tried to keep her voice steady, but heard its tremble. "Last night didn't mean shit," she lied. "Words are just words."  
  
Xander swallowed. "Still I've got an apology to make I intend to make it." The Scooby's lips quirked up in a smile. "If for no other reason I really don't want Clem telling me off like he did ten minutes ago. 'You should apologise to Faith. She's got a good heart, why if she wasn't so tight- skinned-'."  
  
Finally a giggle escaped. Her with Clem? 'Cept for Xan and Angel, he was the best guy friend she'd ever had, but the thought of them together..... "So, let's hear it then."  
  
"Okay," Xander took a breath. "Everything I said last night, I only remember bits but that was bad enough. G-Man's said the collective amnesia over this town should take care of any criminal charges, but that's not the point is it? I hurt Clem, G-Man, Tara, and, most importantly, you. You trusted me with your darkest secrets and," her friend's face contorted with pain. "I threw them back in your face, used them like weapons. After all you've been through to be the strong, wonderful woman you are today shows what an amazing person you truly are and I hate myself more than you could ever imagine." Xander paused for a second before reaching behind him to bring out a bunch of roses and a boxes of chocolates.  
  
"You bought me flowers? And chocolates?" No guy had ever bought her flowers or chocolates before, a drink with a mickey in it to get her in the mood or paid for a room for them to get busy in maybe, but she wasn't the sort of girl guys bought flowers for.  
  
Xander shrugged, his expression uncomfortable. "It's sort of customary when a guy apologises for being a dick."  
  
"Kiss me," she whispered. He really cared. Didn't he?  
  
"Uh, but your face is all bruised."  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Willow glared through a gap in the fence, her eyes disbelieving. Had Xander learnt nothing from the last time he was with that slut? That bitch, coming to her town, taking her hero's place, assaulting her in her home, and now stealing her Xander. Her eyes flickered black as Xander's hands worked their way under Faith's muscle vest. "You'll pay missy, they'll be a reckoning soon." 


	18. 14A

FIC: She's Gone (14A/?)  
  
"That bitch!" Willow slammed the door behind her as she stormed into the house she shared with Amy and Rack. It had originally been just her and Amy's, but Rack had insisted he move in, to better supervise their training. At first she'd refused, wariness of the mage's motivations making her reluctant. But gradually she'd come to understand that Rack only wanted what was good for her, unlike Giles he didn't try to hinder her learning out of petty-minded jealousy, he encouraged it, revelled in her achievements with her. Now, she and Amy shared everything with their mentor. He didn't want some white-trash Slayer slut, he understood where true power lay, in magic, and, most of all, in her.  
  
"Now dear," Rack entered the hallway from the bedroom they all three shared. "What's wrong?"  
  
"That bitch!" she screamed, her red face testimony to her towering rage. "Xander's too stupid to see her game but he's just a toy to her! I won't let her defile him again!"  
  
Rack took a back step at her rage before swallowing and taking her in his arms. "If you don't calm down I can't help you. Talk to me."  
  
"That bitch," Willow's breath was coming in gasps. "She's doing it again, she's stealing Xander away from me! Without me to guide me, lord knows what trouble he'll get into!" Her eyes widened as a terrifying thought occurred. "They could end up as the 21st Century of Bonnie and Clyde! He's too easily led, first by that Cordelia, then Faith, then Anya, and now back to Faith! That bitch has got to go!"  
  
"I know Strawberry," Rack murmured into her ear, the use of his nickname for her causing her to relax. "But a Slayer is no rival to take on lightly."  
  
"I could take her-."  
  
"I have seen your power and don't doubt that you could, but," Rack kissed her on the forehead. "Then your friends would know your part in her downfall and you don't want that do you?"  
  
Willow nodded reluctantly. "I guess that makes sense. But what do I do?" she whined. "I have to look after Xander, he needs me to protect him from that slut."  
  
"Don't worry about that," her guide kissed her on the forehead, his thumb working its way down her cheek. "I have a plan, but first," she moaned deep in her throat as Rack slid his tongue into her mouth, the intruder swirling round for a minute before withdrawing. "Go into the other room and undress. Amy's waiting."  
  
Willow nodded dutifully. Rack had taught her that sex had an important part to play in relaxing somebody before magic, getting them into the right mood.

* * *

Rack hid a grin as he watched the red-head hurry into the other room. Manipulating Strawberry was a risky business but one with great rewards. Unlike Amy she wasn't already addicted to his buzzes and had a stronger mind and willpower so he'd had to work carefully, mindful that her power exceeded his and Amy's combined by some six-fold at least. And her potential, ran much, much higher.  
  
But despite her intelligence, Strawberry had her weaknesses, namely her arrogance and naivety, utilising them and playing on her insecurities he'd slowly been able to addict her to his power. And the side-benefits, he chuckled at the moans coming through the doorway. So, what if a Slayer had to die to drive her further into his grasp? Another could always be called.

* * *

"I was helping Dawn with her homew-," Faith stopped at Xander's chuckle. She cast him a suspicious glance. "What's so damn funny?"  
  
"I was just picturing the old you helping anyone with school," her boy friend kissed her on the forehead. "I'm proud of all the changes you've made. But you and homework." He chuckled again.  
  
"Yeah," Faith smiled ruefully. "Well B would do it if she was here."  
  
"Hey," Xander squeezed her around the shoulders. "Stop that. You don't have to compare yourself to Buffy, just be yourself. We all love you for you," the founding Scooby kissed her on the forehead again. "Okay?"  
  
Faith beamed at Xander's declaration. Finally she had it all, all she'd ever wanted but never dreamed she'd get, a loving boyfriend, a safe home, a respected job, and friends who'd have her back in a throw-down. She raised an eyebrow. "You think a peck on the forehead proves you love me?" she challenged. "Have you learnt nothing?"  
  
"I guess not," she moaned deep in her throat as Xander pressed his lips to hers, working his tongue into her mouth with a skill the eager virgin she'd deflowered years ago wouldn't have dreamed of. Anya might have been wicked weird, but she'd sure taught Xman some kick-ass moves.  
  
"Damn it," she pulled away at the sound of a hoarse rumble that gave new meaning to the phrase 'heavy breathing'. She paled at what she saw. "Oh shit."  
  
The monster stood some twenty feet away was over seven feet tall with enough muscle on its grey frame to throw a Buick across town and long, rippling arms that ended in jagged claws. But as terrifying as its massive body was, it was its face that Faith was sure would haunt her nightmares. On top of the creature's barn-door shoulders there sat a heap of writhing maggots. Its horror was completed by a wide mouth filled with painfully sharp teeth and a single glowing yellow eye stared balefully at them.  
  
"I second that." Xander gulped beside her. "What do we do?"  
  
"Nothing," Faith replied as she drew her sword. "I'm the Slayer, X."  
  
"Faith, I don't run away from a battle. And I don't leave you."  
  
Faith ground her teeth together, fear twisting her stomach. Dying herself she could just about handle, but the thought of getting Xan hurt or killed did something to her insides. "Damn it Xan, this isn't just some vamp-."  
  
"Believe it or not," Xander interrupted, his voice tight. "I don't come on moonlight walks through Sunnydale's graveyards because of its romance factor. I come to help-."  
  
All discussion was ended when the beast charged them, or more accurately her. Leaping into the air, Faith flowed into a spin-kick aimed at the monster's head, ignoring the feeling of revulsion at having to touch the creature's hideous head. "Oh fuck!" to her surprise and disgust her foot slid through the mass of maggots to come out the other side, the head instantly reforming afterwards. Of all the things she'd done or seen in her young but event-filled life that had to be the grossest.  
  
Upon landing, she gathered her wits and surged forward, the point of her sword flashing into the area beneath the beast's left armpit. Or at least it should, the sword simply bounced off its target. Faith blinked. "Oh crap."  
  
Before she had time to react she was flying through the air, propelled by a casual backhand from the demon. She landed on top of a tomb, the impact both winding her and cracking the burial place underneath her. She could only look up helplessly as the gargantuan lumbered towards her. "Back off Godzilla."  
  
Faith's heart stopped at the sight of her boyfriend between her and the demon. "Get the fuck out of here Xander," she ordered in a wheeze. Just a few seconds more and she could – do what? Give X enough time to escape.  
  
"Nope," Xander replied before charging the demon. Her eyes widened when her housemate dived forward, his axe slicing a bloody, downward furrow across the beast's chest. "What the hell?"  
  
The next instance, a gnarled fist caught her boyfriend square on the temple, flinging into the air to land on the ground surrounding the tomb she'd landed on. Seeing their attacker start towards them again, Faith forced herself upright, hefted her sword and flung it javelin-like at the beast's yellow eye. Once again she hit the target and once again the beast remained uninjured.  
  
Forcing aside the cold ball of fear forming in her stomach, she leaned down, grabbed Xander by his collar, and dragged him to his feet. "Xan, let's get the fuck out of Dod-, ah crap!" Registering the dazed look in her lover's eyes, she lifted him over her shoulder with a grunt. "Note to self," she muttered. "Introduce fat-ass to health food, only one of us has a Slayer metabolism."  
  
Turning she sprinted away from the creature, relieved that at least 'Big 'n' Ugly' wasn't that fleet of foot. She cursed as she realised the monster was between them, their car, and their place. "Have to be G's then," she growled. As she ran, muscles straining at the effort, one thought nagged at her.  
  
Just why had Xander been able to hurt it, but not her?

* * *

"It failed," Willow fumed. All that effort for nothing!  
  
"There'll be other chances Strawberry," Rack paled at her glare.  
  
"And it nearly killed Xander!" she seethed. "I thought it was meant to be trained to only hunt the Slayer!"  
  
"It is," Rack hurriedly replied. "But he jumped in the way. If not for the way she's brain-washed him.."  
  
"Of course," Willow nodded. This was all Faith's fault, when she'd eliminated that mad bitch the others would realise who their leader should be.

* * *

Giles looked up as the front door crashed open to reveal a heavily- breathing Faith carrying a stunned Xander over her shoulder. "Good lord!" he rose quickly, his shout or, more likely, the house-shuddering impact of the door being flung open, bringing a concerned looking Tara and Dawn hurrying down the stairs.  
  
"What's up?" Dawn demanded.  
  
"Big ugly fuc-," Faith darted a look at Dawn, "fellow with a head made of maggots attacked us. I couldn't do anything against him, but Xander could for some reason. 'Least he could until the thing smacked him one on the head."  
  
Oh no, Giles had to resist the urge to take his glasses off and rub them. This was as the kids would put it, most definitely not of the good. Shaking himself he began to issue orders. "Faith, put Xander on the couch, Tara you whip up one of your herbal remedies to ease the swelling," he winced at the nasty bruise forming on the side of Xander's face, "Dawn go and get me," he struggled for the title, "'Pre-Christian Vampire Myths From Across The World' from my study."  
  
"Roger Watcher Boss!" the former Key saluted him before rushing off. He fancied it was a mocking gesture, but he could dream about actually getting some respect. Everybody should have dreams.  
  
"G!" his Slayer spun him round to face her, her coal-black eyes burning through him. "You know what that was don't you?"  
  
"In a moment Faith," he replied, his tone tight with the pressure. "Ah," he smiled at his youngest charge as she hurried back in, book in hand. "Thank you Dawn, most efficient." Two minutes later he cursed. "Oh bloody knackering bollocks! Bastard!"  
  
He heard Faith swallow. "What's the sitch G?"  
  
Ignoring the Bostonian's mangling of both his mother tongue and name, he explained.

* * *

"The oldest recorded civilisation is the Assyrians, some 9,000 years in the past," Faith reeled at the figures the Watcher was sprouting. Fuck, growing up in Boston she hadn't expected to live much past the age of twenty, being a Slayer had only shortened that. And G was talking about nine thousand years? "Faith?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
"However there is evidence to suggest that the earliest civilisation flourished in what is known as South America some 15,000 years ago. The vampire king of this time, a dark arts sorcerer by the name of Malice grew tired of the continual line of Slayers challenging his reign and created a monster called the Malltac," Giles paused significantly, "standing seven tall with a head of swarming maggots to destroy Slayers. Exceptionally strong and immune to injury by the Slayer, the beast was undefeatable in battle and killed over 300 Slayers," Faith felt her stomach hollow, "in two centuries before he was banished by a mighty coven of sorcerers."  
  
"Well baby," Faith licked her lips, "he's back." This was bad, real bad. "Can we banish him again?"  
  
"I'm afraid the exiling ritual has been lost. But don't worry Faith," Giles' reassurance rang false. "I'm sure we'll think out a way to defeat him."  
  
"Yeah, just like Xander did with the Judge, eh Xander?" Dawn encouraged.  
  
Faith turned to her boyfriend for one of his goofy grins to lift her spirits like they always did. Instead she was confronted by an empty sofa. "What the fuck!" 


	19. 14B

**She's Gone (14B/?)**

Xander hurriedly dialled his cell from memory, remembering the fruitless times he'd rang his ex in the months after she'd gone to ask for another chance. After a dozen rings the phone was picked up by the person he wanted to speak to the least but needed to the most. "Yeah Dea-," he bit his lip, play nice. "Yeah it's a pleasure to be speaking to you too. I need your help, well Faith does anyway. But you can't tell her I've rung or she'll kill me. Yes," he groaned at the reply. When had Deadboy developed a sense of humour? He supposed you'd have to to work with Cordy. "That's meant to be an incentive to keep quiet. I'll be at the Crawford Mansion, yeah your old place. Thanks." He hung up. Faith was going to skin him alive for this. If the demon didn't kill him. "That's what I like about you Harris, always looking on the bright side."

* * *

"Faith! Calm down!" It was times like this, when confronted by a terrified Slayer who'd already killed in a very similar mood to this that Giles wished he'd done something rather safer for a living. Crash test dummy perhaps.

"Calm down!" the look Faith shot him was murderous even if her intentions weren't. "Xander's gone out there to do something heroically stupid and you don't even care -."

"SHUT THE BUGGER UP!" Giles roared. Satisfied the Slayer was shocked into silence, he continued, his tone lower but no less angry. "Never, ever, suggest I don't care about any of your welfare again. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Sorry," Faith muttered.

Taking the half-hearted apology as all he'd get, he nodded brusquely. "Xander is reckless at times but I believe he's quite safe. The Malltac's primary and only food is Slayers. It will only kill humans if they get in the way of its ultimate prey, namely you. I'm sure Xander will have a sideways plan to defeat this monster rather than coming at it head on," he turned to the Wicca. "Tara can you produce a spell that will mask Faith's essence from the Malltac? Only until daybreak, being made by a vampire it can neither enter without invitation or survive in daylight." The Wicca nodded. "Thank you." 

"You just want us to sit tight and leave Xander out there?" Faith scowled.

"Faith, by tomorrow night, I'm sure Xander will be back with a fully functioning plan to work with. Until then, the safest option is wait here." He groaned as he noticed something. His car-keys were missing, the bugger had taken his car.

* * *

"You're sure they'll come Xander?"

"I'm sure," Xander nodded at Clem's question. "Angel's an obnoxious ass with the personality of cardboard but he's always cared about Faith." He smiled at his friend. As soon as he mentioned the threat to Faith, the floppy-eared demon had jumped into the car, declaring that 'no-body was going to hurt his movie buddy'.

Hearing the sound of a car door opening, Xander peeked out of the window and sighed with relief as he recognised the tall, good-looking man hurrying towards the house, although not the two men and green-skinned demon accompanying him. "Lorne!" Clem rushed out to pick up the, Xander's eyes widened, Armani-suited demon in a bear hug.

"Oh put me down you big Barry White look-alike!" the green-skinned demon giggled girlishly. Xander blinked. "I see you took my advice then?"

"I did," Clem nodded enthusiastically. "And you were right!"

"Of course I was," the other demon nodded. "You find I usually am."

"What's all this?" Xander asked, his head swimming with confusion.

"Lorne," Clem pointed at the demon in case he was in any doubt as to who he was referring, "owns a LA. Club." Xander raised an eyebrow, he knew that LA was weird, but this? "If you sing for Lorne he advises you on what to do for your future. He told me to come to Sunnydale to end my loneliness."

"And it worked?"

Clem nodded at Lorne's question. "Oh yeah, tons. Tara and Dawn are like my little sisters, Xander, Giles, and I play cards together once a fortnight. Although," Clem pouted, "they won't play kitty poker." The saggy-skinned demon's face brightened. "And on Wednesday nights and Sunday afternoons, Faith comes round and watches old movies with me!"

"Ah," Lorne beamed, "another satisfied customer. Shall we Angelcakes?"

Angel shook himself. "Yeah." Xander grinned, obviously the vampire was stunned at the thought of Faith and Clem being 'popcorn pals'.

"Who are they?" Xander nodded towards Angel's human companions as they hurried into the house without invitation, obviously Angel had continued paying rent on the place in case of emergencies. Which was disturbing.

"This is Gunn," Angel nodded towards the shaven-headed African-American. "And this," the Irish vampire nodded towards the white guy who looked like a dental commercial escapee, "is Groo, the champion of his and Lorne's home dimension. Cordelia got kidnapped and taken there. They made her queen -."

"A dimension where Cordy was queen, stop it," he shuddered theatrically. "Now that's what I call a hell dimension."

"Do not insult the princess!" the dimensional traveller started towards him but Angel stepped into his path, muttering something indistinct into the man's ear. Princess? Xander raised an eyebrow, he bet Cordy loved him. After a second the inter-dimensional champion nodded and stepped back. 

"I assume you didn't just invite us here just to insult me?"

"God no," he shook his head. "That's what phones are there for." His face darkened, his heart beginning to clench with fear for his girl-friend. "You heard of the Malltac?"

Angel's brow furrowed. Finally the Irish demon shook his head. "Heard the name, can't place it though."

"Short story, 15,000 years ago a vampire mage created the Malltac specifically to kill the Slayer. Its really strong, has quick arms," Xander winced, his rapidly swelling face was testimony to that, "but most of all is invulnerable to attacks from a Slayer, they just bounce off it. At the time, mages banished it but the banishing ritual has disappeared. "

"Sounds like a toughie to me Angelcakes," Lorne commented.

Xander sniggered, that nickname was just so funny. "But others, non-Slayers, can injure it. I did, but it beat the shit out of me." 

"Can't be all bad then." Angel smirked at him. "So you're figuring somebody close to a Slayer's speed and strength might have a chance?"

"Something like that, yeah," he took a breath. "What do you think?"

"Could work," Angel nodded. "Especially with Groo's help, he's almost my match. One thing, how do you plan to keep Faith from confronting this thing before us?"

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Giles whispered into the phone, deeply conscious of the Slayer in just the other room. "Are you insane? Faith will kill us both!"

"I'm not exactly leaping for joy about this either," Xander replied, his strained tone showing the stress his surrogate son was under.

"Let's get this straight," Giles hissed. "You want me to use my Slayer as a lure in a trap. Then drug her, run off with her and leave you and Angel's team to fight the Malltac? Do you realise how betrayed she'll feel?"

"We'll deal with Faith's feelings afterwards," Xander declared. "My concern is keeping her alive."

"And mine," Giles sighed. "You do realise our life-spans will be measured in seconds when she awakens?"

Xander chuckled. "Ah, she wouldn't hurt her Cuddles."

"Cuddles?" Giles shook his head. "Forget it, I don't want to know." 

"But you'll do it?" Xander's tone had tightened again.

"I'll do it," he sighed.

* * *

"You really care about her don't you?"

Xander looked over his shoulder at the vampire stood behind him as he hung up the phone. "Is this where I get the talk?"

"No talk," Angel sat down beside him. "You don't like me and that's fine. I think you're a childish buffoon, but I also know you're loyal, brave, kind, and honest, just the sort of man that Faith's always deserved but never had. I know you'll look after her. Anything else," the demon shrugged, "is down to you two."

"You know," Xander started haltingly. "Sometimes she'll smile at me, not her usual smirk, but something soft, tender, and I see the girl she should have been, if she'd had a proper childhood, the one who didn't think she needed this armour of toughness to survive the world. And I get so mad...." his voice trailed off. "Damn it Angel, we've only just found one another, I can't lose her." 

He was surprised when the vampire squeezed his shoulder. "You're not going to."

* * *

Faith was frustrated and pissed, but more than that she was fucking scared. Xander hadn't been seen all day. And G, she cast her Watcher a sideways glance as the two of them and Tara patrolled the shadowy graveyard, was way too calm about everything. The crafty old bastard was up to something and she wanted to know what.

And then there was the unshakeable feeling of being followed. She'd doubled-back twice but nothing. Still..... "Oh good lord."

She swallowed as the Malltac appeared out of the shadows before them. "Hey G, Slayers are like buses, they'll be another one in a minute," she joked even as she thought about how much she wanted to live. Six months ago she couldn't have given a shit, but now... She didn't want to lose everything she'd -. 

A strong voice interrupted her thoughts. "We'll take it from here Giles."

Angel, but? Suddenly her mind went blank and she pitched face-first to the ground.

* * *

Xander grimaced as Giles caught his girl-friend, picked her up, and hurried away. Man, she was going to be pissed when she awoke. "I'll take point," Angel instructed. "Goo and Gunn flank me. The rest of you stay back."

Without waiting to see if his orders were obeyed, the Irish demon leapt forward, sword jabbing towards the Malltac's gleaming eye only to be met by a thudding right to the temple that sent him sailing through the air to land in a heap at Xander's feet. Xander grinned down at his one-time arch nemesis. "Told you he could hit." 

"You were right," Angel grimaced before rising.

As Xander watched the vampire leapt back at the demonic behemoth, ducking under the monster's flailing arms to thrust his blade deep into the monster's side while at the same time Groo slammed his blade into the beast's right hip. The hulk screamed but didn't go down, although its blood leaked onto the ground. It lashed out wildly, catching Angel on his shoulder but although the ensoulled vampire was knocked back a step he managed to keep his feet. Sensing a potential advantage, the monster lunged at the Irish demon but Groo tackled him, knocking them both to the ground, just beneath its flailing attack.

At that moment Gunn attempted to dip in beneath the creature's guard. Unfortunately, the former gang-leader didn't have the speed and reflexes of a demon and was caught with a back-hander that snapped his head back and knocked him to the ground. "Xander!"

"Got him!" Xander acknowledged the vampire's bellow by dragging the stunned African-American back from the fight. Noticing that the Malltac now had his back to a near-by crypt, Xander hurriedly clambered on the resting place's roof and drew his sword. Angel looked up at him and nodded in understanding before slamming a heel into the monster's mid-section, knocking it back the step Xander needed for the monster to be right where he wanted it. Instantly his sword flashed out, tearing through the massive demon's neck. "Ugh gross!" Any feeling of victory Xander might have had dissipated instantly when he was showered by flying maggots. "Ah crap." 

"So," he looked down to see a grinning Angel looking up at him. "Willy's to celebrate?"

Xander thought for a second, drinking with Deadboy or going home to face a furious Faith? It wasn't even a choice. "I'd love to!" He sighed. "I'd better ring the missus first."

* * *

"It failed! You said it would kill her!"

"Calm down Strawberry," Rack counselled. "There's other things we can do."

* * *

"The Nullifier's ready General." 

"And it's been tested?"

His subordinate nodded. "Yes sir. We tested it on a trio of human wiccas, a mage, and a empath, it took their power completely, any human within a 100 miles of it loses any magic they posses."

"Excellent," he beamed. The Slayer would just be a helpless little girl, back in her rightful place, prey for his kind. "In that case, tell the troops to ready themselves. We march on the Hellmouth!"


	20. 15A

**FIC: She's Gone (15A/?)**

"Faith, I did it for your own goo-."

He took a step back as his girl-friend's eyes flashed dangerously. Faith shook her head, the motion causing her hair to bounce in what under other circumstances would have been a delightful manner around her face. "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you Xander. My mom used to say that to me when she was beating my ass around our home; I never want to hear you say that again, you get me?"

Now Xander felt his own temper begin to smoulder. How dare she compare him to her mother? "I get you," he replied through gritted teeth. This had been going on for a week, the few words they had exchanged had been stormy ones and he was getting damn sick of it.

Faith nodded. "Good," she looked past him, as if he didn't exist. "Yo G! I'm going to kick some demon ass, see ya later."

"I'll get my coat -." 

"Alone," after a final glare, the Bostonian was out of the front door.

"Damn it," Xander grabbed for his coat.

"Don't son," Xander looked down to see Giles had taken hold of his wrist. "Give her some space." 

As stubborn as ever, he shook his head. "I need to explain."

"Come through for a minute." After a second he trudged through into the lounge. "Sit down Xander." Once he'd sat, Giles began to talk. "Faith was brought up in an environment we can't even imagine," he began to protest, the Watcher waved him to silence. "Yes I know your childhood was tough, far tougher than any child should have to endure. But next to Faith..." the Englishman's voice trailed off for a second, his eyes growing anguished. "Faith was brought up to believe she was less than nothing, to be used and abused as others pleased. Unable to defend herself." The former librarian paused. "And then she found she was in fact special, out of millions she was chosen as the bearer of a great power, something that meant she could defend herself, that she was important." 

"That's not the only reason she's special!"

"No of course not son," Giles sighed. "I feel we made a big mistake last week."

"But she would have died otherwise!" Xander protested. He was angry at her now, but he couldn't imagine facing life without ever hearing her whisper his name, feeling his lips on her neck, or seeing her smile.

Giles shook his head. "You were right to call in Angel and the others, but having me pull Faith out of the fight, that was an error, I should have realised."

"She couldn't fight that thing."

"Xander," Giles sighed. "By pulling Faith out of that fight we more or less said that we didn't trust her to fight her own battles, that we thought she was useless, unable to defend herself."

"That's rubbish!" 

"To us yes," Giles nodded. "But to someone with Faith's self-esteem and trust issues.... Faith has a great difficulty accepting help from anybody." The Watcher patted him on the shoulder. "Faith is hurt by what she sees as your lack of trust," Xander opened his mouth to protest. "I know son, I know. Give her time, she obviously cares for you very deeply otherwise she wouldn't be so upset." Xander looked down at the ground. Why was he such a screw-up? Cordelia, Anya, now Faith. Three, amazing, beautiful women had somehow seen something in him to care about, and each time he'd screwed it up. He was such an idiot.

"Come on," he looked up at Giles' gentle tone. "I know what will cheer you, let's go and find some demons to kill."

Xander smiled unwillingly. "But what about -."

"Faith?" Giles shook his head. "I know where she'll be patrolling. We can avoid her."

"Great," Xander rose. "I'll get my axe."

* * *

"The troops are in position?"

"Troops stand ready at the hospital, the police station, the media outlets, the port, and all the roads, sir. All we need is your command sir!"

"Excellent, deploy troops now. Once the Bronze is secured, we'll power up the Nullifier."

* * *

Faith shook her head as she strode through the town, eschewing her usual sexy swagger for a more business-like stride, her face set in a thin, determined line. "Bastard," she muttered, unshed tears burning her eyes. Who the fuck did he think he was anyway? No-one owned her, she wasn't a fucking toy for him to play with. She'd really thought he was different. "Bastard," she repeated, her voice breaking slightly.

She stopped when she saw six uniformed demons harassing a couple of teenagers, uniformed? That was different, she'd never seen them in uniforms before. Wicked weird. She chuckled as she drew her sword, her spirits rising. She bet they still died the same though. "Off with their heads." She hurried across the street, sticking to the shadows so to sneak up on them unaware.

Finally she was behind them. "Hey guys." Even as the demons turned towards her, her sword flashed out, decapitating the nearest in a shower of blood. "I'm Faith, who am I Slaying today?"

Instead of answering her politely asked question, the five remaining monsters charged her. She raised an eyebrow. "Momma not beat any manners into you?" she asked before launching herself into an Olympic standard somersault that carried her over the heads of the on-rushing monsters to land in a crouch beside the couple the demons had been accosting. She turned to the stunned teens. "What are you waiting for? An instruction manual? Scram!"

Shaking her head, she turned back to the demons. "Who's next? Group thing or a little one on one?" She raised an eyebrow as all five charged her again. "So group it is then." She blew them a kiss before raising her sword. "Please be gentle boys. I've only got out of the nunnery this morning."

Chuckling to herself she propelled herself into the air, her two-footed dropkick cannoning into the face of the central demon lifting him off his feet and throwing him into a wire mesh fence some thirty feet away, his face a shattered mess. Upon landing in the centre of the demons, she swung her sword to her left decapitating another before back-flipping out of the way of another's lunge at her. "Three down," she smirked at the remaining trio. "Three to -," her smile withered and disappeared. "What the fuck?"

* * *

Giles watched his surrogate son out of the corner of his eyes, worried at the younger man's grim demeanour. He was so proud of the way the goofy teen had grown into a successful and respected young man, but his parents had implanted a deep darkness in the youth that meant sometimes he struggled with his moods.

And he worried for the continuation of Xander's relationship with Faith. The two worked well together, the gorgeous brunette and his good-hearted son, they shared the same sense of humour, had the same sort of burning loyalty, and cared deeply for one another. He'd known long before the two had actually started their relationship that Faith had feelings for his son. Sometimes Xander would enter the shop and Faith's eyes would brighten for a split-second until he called out Anya's name and then they'd darken, not with rage, but with sadness and hurt.

Not that Xander had done anything to make Faith feel that the two had a future except treat her with a kindness that no man, apart from Angel, had ever done. Made her feel part of the family, included her in discussions, and outings that were nothing to do with Slaying.

Giles hid a sigh. Something he should have done as her Watcher the first time she was in Sunnydale. His stewardship of Faith the first time had been a complete and utter disaster, consumed with thoughts of Angel's return and intimidated by her Ripper-like persona, he'd neglected her, contributing to her downfall. Sometimes, thoughts of the young girl he'd failed kept him awake at night, consumed with guilt. But this time was going to be different, Faith was going to be happy, and if that meant locking the pair of them in a vault until they'd worked out their differences then so be it. "Uh Giles?"

He glanced at his companion. "Yes Xander?"

"Since when," Xander pointed to a quartet of demons heading towards them, "have the uglies come all tailored."

"Oh bollcocks," Giles felt the blood drain from his face. It couldn't be. "Xander-."

* * *

"Oh no!"

Dawn caught Tara as she stumbled, her friend's face suddenly pale. "Tara what's wrong?"

"M..my power, I can't access it. Something's blocking me!" Fear was etched on the Wicca's face. "We need to-."

Her friend was interrupted by the sound of the front door splintering open. "Find the Wicca!"

Tara turned to her. "Get out, get help." She began to shake her head. "Go!" Tara her away. "Find Faith and the others!"

Tears burning her eyes, Dawn slid out through the back window and down the tree that Angel had once used when he came courting her sister. "I'm sorry Tara."

* * *

Faith looked up at the trio of demons circling her, her blood chilling at the hungry look in their eyes. Why did she feel so weak, why did the sword that she'd carried effortlessly for months now feel so heavy? Where was her speed and strength? What was happening to her?

Gathering her courage, she looked at the three monsters surrounding her. "Back off jackasses or you'll get the same as they did. Get out of here, and call this a warning."

For a second she thought her bluff had worked, that they'd bought it. Then a hard right smashed into her face, knocking her back a step into the wall behind her. "Ah the Slayer's powers gone!" One of the demons gloated. "Now we get to party!"

Faith forced her fear down deep. She might not be a Slayer anymore but she'd always been a fighter and there was no way these bastards were getting her without a fight. She stabbed at one of the demons, the blade slicing through his shoulder, but before she had time to pull her blade back another demon grabbed her wrist and twisted. Pain shot through her arm, causing her weapon to clatter to the ground.

In an instant all three demons were on her, their kicks and punches forcing her to her knees, her body battered and bruised from the pounding. Her heart stopped at one of the monster's taunts. "Never had a Slayer before boys, what about you?"

"Nope and she's such a pretty little thing too."

"No!" Panicked, she tried to rise but they knocked her down again, her head colliding with the ground, blood splattering the gravel beneath her.

"Oh a wriggler, I hope she's a screamer too."

* * *

Demons. Xander felt his blood begin to pound. Faith had once told him that the reason she was so into Slaying was that when she was in the fight all the bad stuff going on in her life was relegated to unimportant, all that mattered was the thrill of the kill. And he got that, as a kid when his parents had been getting heavy he'd immersed himself in the fight and had done the same when Buffy had died and Anya left. Maybe it wasn't the perfect solution or even healthy, but it worked for him.

The demons noted their approach and hurried to meet them. Xander parried a sword thrust on his axe-head before countering with a swing that had his adversary backing away from him. Snarling ferally Xander pressed his advantage, feinting with another swing before reversing his arc and catching his adversary in the forehead with his axe shaft. The stunned demon was helpless to evade a decapitating swing.

Turning, Xander blocked a downward swing on his ax shaft before kicking his adversary in the balls and decapitating him too. Xand spun round to see that Giles was alright. He grinned as he saw his mentor heading towards him only to gasp when the Watcher's eyes glazed over and he pitched forward. GILES!"


	21. 15b

**FIC: She's Gone (15B/?)**

"Now, to complete the Ritual of Deverol, we need to-." A wave of dizziness hit Rack, tilting his world on its axis, dropping him onto one knee.

When he came round he saw Amy lying on her side, her eyes staring out into nothingness and drool running out of her open mouth. Strawberry, well she was on her knees, holding her stomach and whimpering. And, Rack felt a surge of panic, the magic, he couldn't reach the magic. "What's happ-."

Suddenly the front door splintered and swung inwards. Rack looked up as he heard a shout. "Grab the mages!" He opened his mouth to protest only to have it filled by a truncheon and his world turn black.

* * *

Clem's saggy jowls tightened at the sight of the three jeering demons kicking the moaning woman. It wasn't right, he hated bullies. He started across the road, he might not be a Slayer or anything, but he knew the difference between right and wrong. His eyes widened as he recognised the female's leather pants. "Faith," he growled deep in his throat. He had to rescue her.

* * *

Xander surged forward, catching Giles as he pitched to the ground. He winced as his hands came away sticky from the blood leaking from the Englishman's chest. Scooping the former librarian up in his arms he hurried towards his car. "Keep breathing G-Man," he pleaded, the Watcher's crimson viscera staining his jacket. "I'll get you to a hospital fast."

* * *

Dawn's eyes burnt as she forced them to focus. Using the skills Faith had taught her over three years ago, she forced the car door open and quickly hot-wired it. She had to find the others and fast. What had Willow done now?

* * *

"Listen to her whimper," one of the demons taunted from above her. "She'll be screaming in a few minutes!"

"You know it!" another one jeered.

"N...no," Faith felt a cold hand grab her insides and twist them. This wasn't going to happen, never again.

"Leave her alone." Her attackers began to turn at a deep voice behind them. Suddenly one of her assailants flew into the wall behind her, his skull hitting the bricks with a deeply satisfying crunch. Another had his sword snatched from him and thrust through his stomach. The third demon threw a punch that was blocked on a bulky shoulder before getting a clumsy but effective overhand right to the forehead that knocked him to his knees. The demon began to stand but Faith's gigantic rescuer, she could only see blurred shapes through her glassy eyes, snatched hold of his head and twisted, his neck snapping with an audible crack. A half-second later and the body joined the others on the ground.

"Now what's wrong with my friend then?" Faith screamed in terror when the big man lifted her into his huge arms, she struck out wildly, but her panicked blows bounced off the mammoth demon. "Hey, hey, Faithie, why you hitting old Clem?"

Clem? She looked up through blood-crusted eyes to see the saggy-faced demon looking down on her. "You're not going to hurt me?"

The demon looked as if she'd just given him a Slayer-powered kick in the balls. "Hurt my movie buddy?" her friend shook his head. "Never happen. What happened?"

"T..th..they took my powers away."

She began to shake with fear only for the demon to pull her even closer. "And we'll get them back. Why, Mr. Giles is the smartest man I've ever met and I'm sure he'll be able to fix you straight up. Is that a good idea?" after a second she nodded. Clem beamed. "Then that's settled. The Magic Box!"

* * *

"Oh shit!" Xander peered through the window of his car, heart racing as he noted the demons posted around the hospital. There was no getting in there without being spotted. He glanced over his shoulder to the middle-aged man lying in the back, Giles was fading fast. "Sorry Faith," he whispered as he put his car into gear, at least his girl-friend had her powers to protect her. If he was lucky, some of the side-roads would still be open.

* * *

"Oh no," Clem whispered. He stepped back into the shadows as he noticed the sentries posted outside the Magic Box. They'd already passed the Summers house and seen the destruction wrecked there.

"What are we going to do?" Faith's shaking had stopped, but the battered Slayer seemed in shock. "Where are the others? I need Xander!"

"Hush," Clem stepped deeper into the shadows. "Don't alert them," he warned.

"O...okay," Faith whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll take you back to my place." His friend's eyes widened in fear. "Just to dress your wounds that's all," he hastened to reassure his friend even as he wondered at the terror in her eyes. "If that's okay by you?" the de-powered Slayer nodded. "Okey dokey."

* * *

"Shit!" Xander glared at makeshift barricades and grey-suited demons blocking the road ahead of them. He glanced at the unconscious Englishman beside him, noting the blood straining the Englishman's tweed and the paleness of his face. "Hold on G-Man!" he growled before nailing the accelerator to the pedal. The car crashed into the barricade with shuddering impact, splintering wood, and scattering demons. "Open road to LA, Giles," he muttered to his father. "Just hang in there."

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Dawn wiped her eyes as she drove Giles' car through Sunnydale's darkened streets, Faith having taught her how to hot-wire a car way back in her first run through Sunnydale. She'd been to Xander's place, nothing, and The Magic Box was being patrolled the demons like those who'd kidnapped Tara, who according to what she'd seen had probably been taken to the Bronze. "What should I do?" Dawn smiled tremulously as an idea hit her. "I know where to go."

* * *

Angel stepped back when Cordy's eyes flashed white. He was glad his best friend no longer suffered with her visions but he'd never get used to that. "What do you see?"

Cordelia glanced over his shoulder and towards the door. "Them."

Angel turned to the hotel doorway, eyes widening at the sight of a blood-splattered Xander cradling an unconscious, grey-skinned Giles in his arms. "Groo! Gunn!"

* * *

"Strawberry, are you awake?"

Willow heard the voice from a distance. Her eyes slowly fluttered. The first thing she noticed was her thumping headache, the second thing was her lack of magic. She looked around; they were in the Bronze, the nightclub filled with people she recognised as local witches, sorcerers, and occultists, the upper-walk patrolled by grey-suited demons with a glowing yellow machine behind the counter.

Her jaw dropped as a sickening realisation hit her, oh god what she had done these last few months? Blinded by her lust for power and corrupted by black magics she'd bullied and hurt the people closest to her. "Stay away from me!" she snarled, pushing Rack away from her. "You come near me again and I'll carve your heart out!" Seeing Tara lying crumpled in a corner, her right eye swollen, she hurried over to her former girl-friend. At least she could protect her.

* * *

"There, there," Clem clumsily comforted Faith as he dabbed gingerly at the last of his best friend's wounds, his normally saggy grey flesh a neon blushing blue. He'd seen most of the Bostonian's body tonight while dressing her wounds and, judging from the human porn, nothing compared to kitty porn in his opinion, of Spike's he'd seen and the way human males reacted around her at the video library, she was exceptionally attractive. But that wasn't the only reason he was uncomfortable, it was the way she flinched when he was about to touch her, as if scared he'd....

His mind shied from the thought. "That's the last of them," he soothed as he helped the pained girl back into her shirt and fastened the buttons back up. "Now why don't you take a nap?"

"N..no," Faith struggled to a seating position. "I have to make sure everyone's okay," the Slayer's swollen eyes widened in panic. "Fuck! Xander! I have to-."

"You have to rest missy," he pushed the girl down on the bed. Seeing the brunette's mouth open, he shook his head. "No young lady, rest. Xander is a smart boy he'll be okay," Clem said with a confidence he didn't feel. He hadn't recognised the uniforms at the time but he did now. And he was scared. You didn't cross them and live.

"I've got to," now panic entered the Bostonian's voice. "I was real shitty to him, he might think I don't care about him."

"I'm sure Xander knows exactly how you feel, he'd be a fool not to. And," Clem tried for a firm note. "You aren't going anywhere young lady, not in this condition."

"But-."

"Open up in the name of General Harnes!"

Clem swallowed at the voice, his blood freezing. "Stay there." He walked to the door, drew himself up to his full height, and flung it open. "Hello," he smiled at the four demons, sure to show his pointed teeth. "How can I help you gentleman?"

"We're rounding up powered humans," the demon leader looked at Faith's body. "Who's she?"

"She's mine! Tried to escape, that's why she's got the bruises. You know these humans; always have to be taught who's in charge." Clem babbled. "I won her in a card game. She's not much use for anything other than cleaning and cooking, but she's mine."

One of the demons shook his head before turning to his leader and speaking. "I recognise her from the wanted posters, she's the Slayer, and," Clem's heart dropped as the demon turned to him. "You're a stinking traitor."

* * *

"I can't get in touch with them."

Cordy guided her former boy-friend to a seat outside Giles' hospital room. "Get in touch with who Dweeb boy?"

Xander didn't give her the hoped for smile at his old nickname. "Faith, Tara, Dawn, I've even tried Willow. I've tried them all." He shook his head, a look of bewilderment on his face. "Nothing."

"Giles will be alright," Cordy looked up to see the ensoulled vampire. "Xander, what happened?" Xander's explanation was dazed and rambling but by the end of it, Angel and her were exchanging shocked and fearful looks. "The Scourge," muttered the Irish demon. "They're back."


	22. 15C

**A/N** Apologies about the non-formatting. The editor is once again playing up.

**FIC: She's Gone (15C/?)**

Thinking quickly, Clem punched the lead soldier square in the face, knocking him back into his companions, before slamming and locking the door. Turning, he winced at the terror in the Slayer's liquid brown eyes, if she knew who the Scourge really were she'd be even more frightened. He picked the Bostonian up in his arms, while all the time wincing at the banging at his door behind him. It wouldn't hold for long. "Come on Faithie," he soothed as he hurried towards the back door, wondering all the time what would greet him there.

He sighed in relief as he flung the back door open. Fortunately the Scourge had neglected to station a guard at the back door. Although, he grimaced as his floppy ears picked up the sound of charging feet, they were coming. He winced as he heard the front door splinter. He wasn't build for speed, he was built for power. If he left Faith… No, he mentally shook his head as he looked down at the trembling brunette in his arms. This little girl, which was all she was really even by human standards, had been abandoned too many times in the past, old Clem wasn't going to do that.

"We'll be fine Faithie," he lied between wheezing breaths. Already he could hear the soldiers gaining. "Just you see, Clem has a-."

Suddenly a car screeched to a halt in front of her and a door swung open. "Get in!"

Clem paused for a second, his mouth dropping open. Dawnie? Shaking himself, he climbed into the car. "You're not old enough to drive!" he declared in outrage.

"Gee!" Dawn snapped. "Do you think I should wait until a responsible adult turns up?"

Clem looked towards the rapidly approaching Scourge demons. "Uh no?"

"Good answer! "Now hold on!" the teen ordered.

Clem screamed as the car launched itself into the air like a shot fired from a catapult. Maybe the Scourge weren't that dangerous after all.

Xander blinked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Turning, he grabbed his blood-stained coat. "Where are you going Dweeb Boy?"

"To get Faith," he replied without looking back at his ex, unable to show her his shame. He'd left Faith to face that alone? She was right; he was just like the other men she'd known.

"Not on your own you're not!" Cordelia shrilled. Xander winced, it appeared becoming an ascended being hadn't tempered the sharpness of the former High School queen's tone. "Angel, tell him!"

Angel sounded world-weary. "Why? It's not like he ever listened to me."

"Angel!" Cordelia squawked.

"But she's right," Angel continued. "Xander, you can't take the Scourge on your own. You need help." He reluctantly turned to face the Irish vampire. "And," the former Scourge glanced as he stood, pushing back the chair he'd been sat behind, at Cordelia, "we have a score of our own to settle." The vampire turned to the stairs. "Gunn, Groo! Get your stuff, we're going to war!" The vampire groaned as Cordelia walked across in front of him and towards the weapons cabinet. "Cor, what are you doing?"

"Doyle was my friend too." Xander blinked when the former head Cordette began to expertly wield a 19th century Civil War sabre. Apparently she'd picked up a few things since leaving the old hometown. "I'm coming with you."

"No way Cor," there was far too much familiarity in the way the Irish vampire had his hand on his ex's shoulders for Xander's tastes. "We need someone here to watch out for Giles and the busi-."

"And you've got Fred and Lorne for that," his ex interrupted.

"Gee Cor," he scoffed. "What are you going to do, give the Scourge make-up-."

In a flash, the brunette was by his side and, even more unbelievably, lifting him in the air by his collar with an effortless that made his eyes bulge. "Want to finish that sentence Dweeb?" his former girl-friend whispered in his ear.

Right at that moment in time there was nothing in the world he wanted less. "Uh," Xander gulped, unable to believe how fast Cordelia had moved. Not to mention with which the ease she was dangling him in the air. "I vote Cordelia can come."

"Damn it!" Xander threw his half drunk soda across the hotel garden and into the far wall, it clattered to the ground. "What's taking them so long?"

"They've got to find a discreet route into town."

He started at his first girl-friend's voice behind him. After a second he spoke. "I know but I've got to get back to her-, them," he corrected.

"You really care about her don't you?"

"I care about them all, Dawn, Tara, even Willow, but yeah, I care," he didn't turn to face his ex.

"She's a lucky girl."

He smiled with surprise at the compliment. "Thanks Cor."

"'Course, she's far more tolerant of your dress sense than I ever was."

Xander laughed. "Something I'm eternally grateful for." He sobered immediately, his eyes blurring with tears. "But I'm the lucky one."

"Hey," despite being behind him, his ex had somehow sensed his grief and engulfed him in a hug. "She's gonna be okay, Team Angel doesn't lose many."

"It's the 'many' and not 'any' that worries me," he muttered.

"So what makes Faith special?"

It was on his lips to say 'her chest', but conscious of Cordelia's new powers he decided it was wiser to go the more diplomatic and, if he was honest, more heartfelt route. "She's been through so much, but she's still got this spirit, she doesn't know how to give up, she makes me laugh, and when she smiles at me, man I feel like I'm gonna cry with happiness that she thinks enough of me to waste her time smiling at a guy like me." Xander's breath caught. And what if he'd lost her, after Buffy and Anya, he couldn't…. A pained gasp escaped his mouth before he realised it.

"Hey," Cordelia squeezed his shoulders. "She's going to be okay." His former paramour chuckled. "Or even five by five."

"Guys!" It was Angel. "We're ready!"

Xander nodded, the doubt shoved ruthlessly down into the darkest piece of his heart. She would be alright, she had to be… And if she wasn't, Xander growled, then Sunnydale would be painted in Scourge blood. "So am I."

"What's up with her?" Dawn demanded as she screeched around the corner, sideswiping both a car and a uniformed demon, crushing the demon between the two cars. Things were awfully chaotic. Strange demons all over town, Tara kidnapped, Xander and Giles missing, and Faith, she glanced across at the lithe brunette wrapped up in Clem's huge arms, a hysterical, shaking mess. But she was having fun, what a rush. She squealed with delight as she speeded up, careful not to allow the speedometer to drop below 100 kph.

"P..please Dawnie, keep your eyes on the road." For some reason Clem seemed really nervous. "Something's happened to Faith," the demon leaned towards her, his voice a whisper, almost as if Faith wouldn't be able to hear him. "She's lost her powers."

"WHAT!" this time her head snapped towards the demon, her eyes bulging. "How is that even -."

"DAWN!" Clem screamed.

Dawn's head turned back to the front. Her blood drained from her face as she realised they were heading straight for a shop window. "Hold on!" She might have done some stuff in her time, but not even Faith had ram-raided.

She hit the brakes until they were screaming in protest, but the car was still doing 50 when she hit the kerb in front of the shop, launching it into the air and through the shop window with a cataclysmic crash. Dawn winced as the car began to descend, this landing was not going to be pretty.

Suddenly Clem had his arms around both her and Faith, using his bulk to cushion them from the crashing landing. Still, it hurt, like she'd been punched in the gut and all her wind driven out of her body, and then she'd been worked over with a baseball bat. After a few seconds she managed to force a smile. "Thanks Clem," she groaned as she moved, this really sucked. Her smile broadened as she realised what the shop was they'd crashed into – a sporting goods store. "Hey!" she exclaimed as she stumbled out of the car and looked around, her eyes hungrily taking in the goods – those they hadn't destroyed. "We got lucky!"

"Lucky!" Faith screamed, her liquid brown eyes filled with disbelief. "You nearly got us killed!"

"I just saved your ungrateful ass," she replied back, her coolness belying her disgruntlement. "Now let's get some weapons together so we can fight -."

"Fight them?" Faith shook her head. "We can't fight them, I haven't-."

"HEY!" Dawn's never-long temper snapped. "So what if you haven't got your damn powers? Xander's fought vamps for over five years without any powers!" Seeing the flicker in her friend's eyes at the mention of her one-time crush, she pressed on. "Anything could have happened to him, he never gave up on you, are you going to turn your back on him?"

Faith swallowed before shaking her head. "It's best we hide, maybe we should try get to Angel -."

"Faith!" she slapped the other girl across the face. "Get with the program, we're all there is right now!"

A homicidal rage entered the Slayer's eyes. "You little bitch!" the Bostonian swore before leaping towards her.

Dawn went nose to nose with the de-powered Slayer. "What ya gonna do Faith?" she taunted. "Hide behind Clem and get him to beat me up for you?" God, she hoped Faith wouldn't hold a grudge if she got her powers back. Alaska was probably a nice place to visit. Or even live.

"Fine," the Bostonian was shaking, although with anger or fear Dawn wouldn't have been able to guess. "Let's get some and get gone."

Dawn did so hope Faith meant weapons and not sex. "I'll take this," grabbing a pool cue she shoved one end through a near-by glass cabinet. Ignoring the blaring alarm that erupted an instant later, she pulled out a crossbow and several bolts before taking two hunting knives. "What about you guys?"

Faith grabbed a pair of hatchets. "Light, I'll give them a go."

"Mark McGuire's a hero of mine," Clem picked up a baseball bat. "And I'll take a crossbow too."

"Okay." Dawn passed some binoculars and camping equipment over to Clem. If nothing else they'd be able to camp out, although how safe that was in Sunnydale, banishing such thoughts with a shake of her head, she turned to the others. "Let's make like a tree and leaf."

"Make like a tree and leaf?" Faith snorted. "Who says that these days? Where are we heading?"

Dawn's eyes widened slightly, surprised at Faith giving her command. "The Bronze," she finally decided. "That's where they seem to be taking everyone. Maybe whatever they have there is what is causing all humans to lose their powers."

"Yeah-, wait!" Faith grabbed her by her arm and spun her around to face her. "All humans? What the hell's that's supposed to mean?"

"Oh," Dawn realised she hadn't filled the others in on what had happened. "They turned up at our house, somehow took Tara's powers away from her. She told me to run so I did." Tears of shame rolled down her face as she remembered running out on her friend, the events of the past few hours catching up with her.

"Hey," the older girl had her arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. "We'll get Tar back, she'll be five by five."

Tara groaned. Her head pounding, she just laid there, concentrating. Panic set in as she tried to remember what had happened. Oh yeah, some demons had broken into their house, stripped her of her powers and kidnapped her. Just a normal night in Sunnydale.

"Oooh," it hurt even to open her eyes. Her mouth dropped at what she saw. She was in the Bronze, but not the usual night-club she'd spent much of the last two years in. Instead it was a club bereft of the normal riotous pop music and flashing lights and she and maybe three dozen other humans were crowded onto the dance floor, surrounded by twenty or so uniformed and armed demons. With, she smiled softly, Willow beside her, holding onto her hand.

"This is not good," Faith muttered as she looked through the binoculars they'd stolen from the sports good store. Now she'd had time to think, she'd calmed some, the previous hysteria disappearing, but still, she was frightened, more frightened than her first night in the big house. "There's two, no make that three, guards outside the place. And," she directed her gaze upwards, "two more on the roof. In short we are fucked."

"What are we going to do?" Dawn whispered.

It was on the tip of her lips to say 'run like fuck'. But chances were X was in there. And she couldn't run out on him not after the way she'd spoken to him just a few short hours ago, if her dying in a blaze of glory saving him was what it took to convince him that she really loved him then so be it. A guy like X was worth ten of a worthless bitch like her. And, she smiled bitterly, Slayers were like buses, another would be along in a minute. "Clem's gonna take me in, say he heard there was a ransom on the Slayer. And then -."

"Your plan-making really sucks Slayer," a deep voice commented from behind her. "Anyone tell you that before?"


	23. 15D

**FIC: She's Gone (15D/?)**

Faith's head twisted round at the voice, her heart rising in recognition. In an instance she'd spun round, sprung up, and charged into Xander's waiting arms. Shaking with emotion, she sobbed into his chest. "I'm so sorry," she muttered. "I didn't mean all those things I said."

"Hey it's okay," she relaxed, comforted as she always was by Xander's voice and his hands gently tousling her hair. "Nobody's going to hurt my Slayer." She tensed, self-doubt assailing her again. 'His Slayer', was that the only reason X was with her, because she was different? If she didn't have her powers would he be interested? "Faith," Xander's voice was full of concern. "What's wrong?"

"T…they," her voice choked up. What if…. Swallowing her fear, she finished what she'd been about to say. "They took my powers away."

"Hey," Xander pulled her even further into his arms. "And you're thinking something dumb aren't you? Like I'd love my sexy, brave, and funny girl-friend any less? Well that's just stupid," she felt Xander's lips on her forehead. "We're going to get your powers back. And even if we can't…"

"Still your girl?"

"Still my girl," her boyfriend confirmed.

"Please," it was her hero. "It's sunlight in a couple of hours."

"Cor," it was Gunn. "You brought the sick bags right?"

"No, but I'm beginning to wish I had."

* * *

Kalaz glanced at his companions as a bulky, loose-jowled demon with not very bright eyes and wearing a tattered coat stepped out from the shadows at the alleyway dragging a whimpering human female behind him. "Wicca, aura-reader, or soothsayer?" he growled, "which one you reckon she is?"

"Hi guys," the grey-skinned demon stopped when he was about a foot from them. "I seen the posters about the Slayer," he grabbed the girl's raven-dark hair and yanked her head back. "You're paying good money for her right?"

"The Slayer?" Curious, Kalaz took a step forward; he'd never seen a Slayer before. Realising his fellow guards hadn't come with him, he glanced back in puzzlement.

And saw their furiously writhing bodies in mid-air, held there by nooses around the neck. Mouth opening in alarm, he took a step towards his companions, his hand dropping to the sword sheathed around his waist. Feeling hands on his neck, he began to turn and then pain erupted.

* * *

Clem stared distastefully at the body as it dropped lifelessly into his arms. Swallowing his disgust, he carried the corpse to the near-by bins and flung it in. "You did well Clem."

Clem managed not to jump at the quiet voice of Faith's mentor and hero by his side. Blushing neon blue, he glanced down at his feet, unable to meet the legendary vampire's eyes. "Uh, thank you Mr. Angel."

The Irish demon chuckled before patting him on the shoulder. Clem blinked, Angel had actually touched him? He could sell this coat for dozens of kittens. No, he decided, he'd get it framed. Maybe get a certificate of authenticity off the vampire. "Just Angel Clem, just Angel." The former Scourge's tone turned serious. "You will make sure Dawn and Faith are okay?"

He glanced towards the two brunettes. "They're my top priority."

"Then," Angel smiled at him. "I've nothing to worry about."

He beamed at the vampire's praise. "You're alright Mr-, uh Angel," the vampire's smile faded at his next words. "Not at all the prancing poofter that Spike said you were." He turned at Xander and Dawn's giggles. "What?" he asked. "What did I say?"

* * *

Faith took a breath as she led her group to the front of the Bronze. She glanced at Xander who winked. "Go for it Clem," she whispered, hating herself for the tremble she heard in her voice.

"It'll be alright Faithie," Clem soothed. She nodded, although why she didn't grab X and get the fuck out of town she had no idea. Having a conscience really, really blew at times.

Clem raised his foot and sent it crashing through the thick door. In an instance, she was through the splintered doors, leading her group into the teen night-spot, hoping that their ruse worked. "I heard ya were looking for a Slayer," she drawled. Seeing Tar, she threw her friend a wink before turning her attention back to the demons, her heart racing. "Guess what? Ya found one."

* * *

General Harnes' head snapped towards the splintering door. He growled at the raven-haired girl swaggering through the entrance, flanked by a pair of powerful looking males and followed by a bulky demon and another girl. The Slayer, but empowered? How? Shrugging off his doubt, he let out a bellow. "Get them!"

* * *

Angel looked down through the skylight as the majority of the demons surged towards Faith and the others before glancing at his companions, the only two who could also take the impact of the fall, an ascended Cordelia and Groo. "You two ready?" he queried.

"Indeed we are mighty warrior," Groo replied.

Angel resisted the urge to shake his head. And he'd thought Wes was pompous. "Let's go!" he leapt through the skylight, sending glass flying to the ground.

* * *

Heart racing, Faith looked at the on-rushing demons. She'd noticed the whirling machine behind the bar. Maybe that had something to do with her loss of powers. The only question was how to get to it?

Suddenly the skylight exploded, causing the demons charging her and her companions to stop and half-turn. Seizing her opportunity, she fired her crossbow at the nearest demon, catching him in the eye. Flinging her crossbow to the ground, she drew her two hatchets, hating the way her hands sweated with tension. Mouth drying, she looked up at the monster charging her. "Faith! Hit the ground!"

She instantly dived to the ground at Clem's shout. Looking up, she watched as the demon's baseball swung through the air to crash into her would-be attacker's head, exploding it like an over-ripe tomato. "Thanks Clem!" she shouted. Rising, she darted between two demons only to be grabbed around her shirt collar by the demon leader and flung into the optics behind the bar and onto the ground.

* * *

Angel shook his head at Faith's dart through the monsters. Powers or not, she was still the same reckless, fool-hardy…. "Damn fool girl," he growled. Not bothering to hide his true face, he parried a clumsy sword thrust before driving his forehead into his assailant's face. A knee to the stomach later and he quickly deposited the doubled-up Scourge member with a downwards decapitating slash. A glance to his side reassured him that Groo and Cordy were holding their own.

* * *

"Oh crap," Faith moaned as she looked up from her position on the floor behind the counter. Her head was thumping and her entire body aching from her landing. "Note to self, you do not fly as well when human as you do as a Slayer. Although," she grinned as she realised she was laid by the table on which the grinding generator sat, "being a crash test dummy has its benefits." Grabbing the table and gritting her teeth with the effort, god she hoped she was right, she pushed the table over, sending the machine crashing to the ground.

Her eyes widened with delight as power surged through her body, the pain of a half-second ago dissipating to be replaced by a high that no drug could equal. "Baby I'm back!" she grinned at the demon charging around the bar opening. She flipped up to her feet. "And boy are you fucked!"

* * *

Xander grinned as he heard his girl-friend's elated whoop over the din of the battle. "My girl's back," he muttered. Turning his attention back to the see-saw melee, he deflected a sword-slash with the flat of his double-bladed axe before chopping his rival's head off.

* * *

"Listen Strawberry-."

Rack flew through the air, slamming into the wall and sliding down to land in a heap. "I think," Angel strode over to the crumpled mage, the battle having ended a few minutes earlier, "you're the one who needs to listen." He grabbed the mage around the neck and lifted him to arm's length. "You stay away from Willow, otherwise," he smiled, displaying his fangs. "I'm going to be a very unhappy vampire."

"More than usual?"

He ignored Xander's comment as he looked the squirming mage in the eye. "Willow's seen through you. If I was you, I'd give serious consideration to leaving town," he flung the wizard to the ground. He was disappointed when the mage's companion ran to his side. It seemed that although losing her powers was enough to give Willow a reality check, the same could not be said to the other witch. He turned to the others. "Let's go."

* * *

"Hey Pip," Dawn watched as the now completely back to her usual cocksure self Slayer strode into the hallway of her home. "G out at the shop?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Good," she gulped at the feral look in the Bostonian's eyes as she began to advance on her. "Because we've got to discuss you cracking me a good one across the mouth. And I really don't want any witnesses for what I'm gonna do. What ya got to say for yourself?"

"Well, ah, you see," her voice trailed off as she backed into the wall.

"Nothing to say uh?" Faith arched an eyebrow. "Well I've got plenty." Suddenly the Slayer was on her, tickling her ribs before picking her up in a hug. "Like, thanks little sis," the east coast native muttered in her ear before planting her back on the floor. "Gotcha going then eh?"

"Did not!" Dawn protested over the pounding of her heart.

"Did too!" Faith winked at her. "Thanks kid."


	24. 16

**FIC: She's Gone (16/?)**

"Guys," Willow took strength from Tara's hand in hers. "There's something I have to tell you." She talked for a few minutes, watching nervously as Faith's brown eyes grew darker and her rosebud lips thinned out into a hard, unyielding line. Finally she'd finished.

There was silence for a few seconds. "You fucking irresponsible bitch!" Faith screamed as she jumped out of her seat. "Why I oughta-."

"Please honey," she was relieved, although a little disgusted, when Xander placed his hand on the Bostonian's slender shoulder guiding her back into her chair. "Willow knows she made a mistake. And she's trying to fix it. Question is what to do about it?"

Faith took an audible breath. The brunette's glaring eyes still fixed on her, the Slayer replied. "What am I gonna do? Fix up Red's shit. I'm just getting some warm fuzzies about this." The east coast native shook her head, Willow bristled inwardly, how dare the skank look down on her? Who did she think she was, Buffy? "Where is this vamp anyhow?" She mumbled the address to the guttermouth. "Five by five."

"I'm coming with you."

"Wicked, it'll be a regular hunting party," Faith growled at Xander. "Let's get this done."

* * *

Faith cautiously entered the darkened basement, slowly making her way down the dirty stone steps. Her Slayer's sense was telling her there was definitely a demon down here. She peered into the darkness. "Yo, no point hiding, I can see ya," she bullshitted.

After a second, a sniffing, unkempt vampire stumbled out of the shadows. Faith's eyes widened. The blonde's hair straggled down, framing a gaunt, drawn face, that from the look of it had been clawed to ribbons by the vampire's fingers, and her yellow eyes shone with madness. The vampire's once designer clothes were now filthy rags that looked as if they hadn't been washed or, Faith's nose wrinkled, even taken off in a long while. This couldn't be Harmony Kendall.

Except it was. She hefted her stake, not wanting to say anything smartass for the first time in a long while. "Sorry about this Harm-." She blinked as the vampire leapt onto the end of her stake. "Well shit," she muttered. "Why can't they all do that? I might reach retirement age." She stared at the falling dust for a second before shaking her head and heading for the door, each reluctant step taking much longer than her walk down here.

She blinked as she reached the surface, her eyes re-adjusting to the light. "You okay Faith?"

It was Xander who called out to her as she left the derelict building, but she directed her gaze towards Willow. "Oh yeah, cool. Only," she paused and shook her head. "Only let's just say I know just how the hunter who shot Babmi's mom felt."

"You've seen-," Dawn shut up at her glare.

"Really not the point I was trying to make Pip. Let's get out of here," she looked up pleadingly at Xander. What she really needed was a bucket to puke the memory of Harmony out into.

* * *

"It's not going well is it?"

Tara shook her head sadly at Xander's question. She loved Willow so much, but Faith was important to her too. And it tore at her, seeing the anguish in Xander's eyes that his two favourite people in the world couldn't get on. "I keep expecting them to start cat-fighting." Tara sighed when she saw Xander's eyes glaze over, a sure sign her words had sent his mind drifting off into one of his dreams. "Focus Xander."

Xander shook his head. "Sorry, I was just -."

Tara laughed. "I know what you were just doing. Did it involve baby-oil? Mine does," she teased.

"Yea-, Tara!" Xander cried. "That's my girl-friend you're fantasying about."

"Hello, lesbian?" She raised an eyebrow. "I notice that you're dating a hottie Xander." She turned serious. "So, what are we going to about them? A double-date?" she suggested.

Xander shook his head again. "Too obvious. How about a group meal, Giles and Dawn there too, much less dateish." After a second Xander shuddered. "Remind me to never use the words 'Giles', 'Dawn', and 'date' in the same sentence ever again."

"Agreed," Tara nodded. "That sounds like a better idea."

"Then I'll set it up," Xander stood. "Have I ever told you about my fantasies involving you and Willow?"

"No, and don't ever."

Xander scowled. "Spoilsport. I was hoping for the videotape."

* * *

"Well this is nice," Giles forced a smile as he looked around the tastefully lit Italian restaurant, a string quartet playing in the background, and the hum of conversation from the tables surrounding them combining to make for a pleasant back-ground. No it wasn't their environment that the problem, it was the ravishing brunette and the pretty red-head that were glaring daggers at one another that were causing the problems. "Well, this restaurant is certainly full, and yet I find myself in the fortunate position of being sat at the table seating the four most beautiful women in this establishment. Don't you agree Xander?"

"Couldn't agree more G-Man," Xander looked as nervous as he felt. Giles took a sip of his wine. At least that was good, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Faith halted as she exited the toilet cubicle to see Willow stood glaring at her. Faith's mood dropped still further. She'd been so buzzed when Xander said they had a date at Marco's, a rare chance for her to dress fancy. And then they'd got here to find G and the others waiting. Sneaky bastard. "Red," she grunted.

"Just so you know," the Wicca sniffed. "I wouldn't have come here if I knew you were coming."

Faith's temper flared. "That right? Ditto for me Red. Say," she drawled. "I got a question that only a smart girl like you could answer."

"And what's that?" Willow scoffed. "Forgot your times table?"

"Nope," Faith shook her head. "Just wondered after all the shit you've done to X and the others these past few months what gives you the right to look down on me?"

"I'm not a murdering jail-bird!" Willow snapped back at her.

"You think?" Faith raised an eyebrow. "And what do you think Harm did when her soul disappeared at night? Take fashion classes?"

Willow paled. "You bitch!"

"You think?" Faith scowled. "Let me make this very clear, you hurt any of them again and I'll rip your heart out. Remember, you just said it - I'm a murderer."

"And I'll do the same when you cheat on Xander," Willow shot back.

"Whatever Red."

* * *

Giles glanced at the two girls' set faces as they returned from the toilets. He sensed words had been exchanged. Bloody marvellous. He cleared his throat before starting to speak. "I have some news."

"What's that G?" Faith winked at him. "Got yourself a new squeeze? Some Wicca half your age I bet. Oh the scandal. Hey Xan," the beautiful brunette grinned at her boyfriend, "you think the Sunnydale Chronicle would be interested in the story?"

"I should be so lucky," he grinned at the Slayer's teasing. "Or have the energy. No," he turned serious. "I have to return to England-."

"What?" Faith exclaimed. "But you're my Watcher! You can't just fucking leave me!"

Giles hid a wince at the look of betrayal on the supernatural warrior's face. So many people had deserted her, it was difficult for her to trust anyone. "Faith," he soothed. "It's only for a few days, a week at the most. I have to make reports to the Council about you. Tell them what a splendid Slayer you've become."

Faith looked briefly pleased, then worried. "But what about the shop? It can't run without you?"

"She's got you there," he heard Willow mutter. "She'll probably sell the shop and spend the proceeds partying with a biker gang."

He decided to ignore that. "Faith, you've proven to be very competent in the shop." The Bostonian beamed at his compliment. "I'm sure it'll be safe in your hands."

* * *

"She betrayed us."

"I know dear," Rack stroked Amy's hair before kissing her neck, his eyes fixed on the group leaving the restaurant. "But Strawberry will pay."

"Promise?" Amy looked up pleadingly at him.

"I promise," Rack glared at the departing party. "They all will."


	25. 17 A

**A.N: **To Summersfan (seeing as you don't have an email address).

First, thank you for all the nice stuff you said in your reviews, now to your criticism, mainly regarding the difference between Faith's attitude to Spike and Clem-

1. Spike has killed Slayers, Clem hasn't.

2. Clem has Giles and Xander to vouch for him, Spike doesn't.

3. Spike is a soulless vampire, Clem isn't.

4. Clem never threatened any of their lives, Spike did.

In addition, as far as any one with an ounce of intelligence (ie. Not Buffy) could see there was always a chance Spike's inhibitor chip would fail and he'd be back to murdering in no time. The safest thing to do was take him out of the picture while he was helpless. I never bought noble Spike, unsoulled or not, and to my mind someone as street-smart as Faith wouldn't either, and she wouldn't have any qualms about killing a 'helpless' vampire. Just my opinion, never liked the guy (S2 S4 aside).

I guess just as I like 'Deconstructing Hell' for your chars other than Spike, you like 'She's Gone' for the same reason. (BTW: Anyone reading this, read DH at - http: original plot-line).

**FIC: She's Gone (17?)**

"It'll be fine Faith."

"What?" Faith glanced away from staring at the phone to look at Pip sat at the Magic Box table doing her homework. Faith allowed herself a small smile. Her as Dawn's babysitter, what crazy alternate universe had her hot little ass been dropped into? "I'm just waiting on some suppliers," she lied.

Dawn grinned knowingly. "You wouldn't be missing a stuffy but kinda cool Englishman would you?"

"Nah," she drawled. "Bond hasn't called since I wore him out that lost weekend in Vegas. And FYI, 007? Real generous, personal experience says more like 004.5" Faith joked. She forced a grin at Dawn's giggle. God she hoped things went okay with the Council. She looked up as the door opened. "Hey Clem!"

"Hi Faith!" The demon grunted slightly as Dawn launched herself into his side before chuckling. "Hello Dawnie." The floppy-eared monster smiled at her. "What lifting needs doing boss?"

Faith resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but just barely. Ever since G had left, Clem had come into the shop every day at closing to check if she needed any heavy lifting doing. Which was sweet and all, but real dumb too. She'd considered arguing, but she didn't want to hurt the big goof's feelings. "Sure Clem," she nodded and smiled at her friend. "There's some crates in the basement I need bringing up."

"I'll show you!" Dawn volunteered with all the eagerness of a teenager looking for any excuse to bail on her studies. Before she had time to object, Dawn had the saggy-skinned creature behind the counter and heading to the steps.

Shaking her head, she returned to her book-keeping, the classes she was taking at the college were really helping. She glanced at her watch to see how long it was 'til closing and sighed. "An hour," she grinned unwillingly. And then X would be here.

* * *

"And that concludes my report," Giles looked around the vaunted Council hall, remembering the days the likes of Travers and Whyndham-Pryce had in turn awed and intimidated him. Now he just held these traditionalist pencil-pushers with contempt, cowards that hid behind their desks while children fought their battles for them.

Reminding himself that displaying his disdain could only hurt his charge's chances, he kept a bland expression as he stared at the five men sat before him. "In the past eight months, not only has Faith fought off demon biker gangs, Wolfram Hart assassins, a Malltac, and the Scourge, she has also slain Drusilla," alright that was Dawn, but he was sure the teen wouldn't mind his Slayer taking the credit if it kept her in the Council's good graces, "the killer of her predecessor. In addition, she has proven herself a diligent employee at my shop, has entered into a stable, loving relationship with a young man I consider to be my son, and is studying hard at the local college. All in all, she is blossoming into a well-rounded young woman."

"Yes," Travers seemed less than pleased at his glowing report. "But there is still the question of her worthiness. After all, she has not yet Tested."

"Excuse me?" Giles stared at the Council Head in disbelief. "Faith is almost twenty, two years past her Cruicatmen."

"Yes," Roger Whyndham-Prcye nodded. "And we all know why she didn't face her Cruicatmen at the prescribed time. She was in prison for two murders. She should have been put down at the time, like the mad dog she was. I for one was in favour of turning her life-machine off when she was in her coma," Wesley's father sniffed. "Saved all us a lot of inconvenience."

Giles shoved his hands in his pockets to prevent the panel of senior Watchers from seeing his suddenly clenched fists. "Yes," he nodded slowly, his always tenuous hold on his temper slipping. "One accidental death and the other which might have been avoided if the Council, myself, and," he stared directly at Pryce, the intensity in his eyes, making the older man flinch. "Your son hadn't made terrible mistakes in caring for her-."

"A Slayer isn't to be cared for," Pryce huffed, his face reddening with outrage as he rose out of his chair. "She's a weap-."

"She was a scared girl, you thundering bloody pillock!" Pryce paled at his rage and returned to his seat. After a second, he continued, his voice cold. "A scared girl who'd been forced to watch as the only person she'd ever loved and been loved by was brutalised and murdered before being likewise tortured. A Slayer's body might heal better than a normal human's, but let me assure you, her mind doesn't. Yet despite that, she turned herself into the authorities to receive punishment and so that she wouldn't hurt others. I'd say Faith has been more than tested."

"Huh," he turned his stony gaze onto Travers as the Head Watcher spoke. "You've become notorious not only for the lack of respect you show our organisation but also the unseemly amount of care you show those put into your care. I start to wonder if you were the right choice as Watcher after all. "

Giles reached into his jacket pocket and dropped his trump card on the desk before him. "That is a letter from a Colonel Riley Finn, the head of the UN's demon-hunting unit."

"Amateurs.."

Pryce's voice trailed off at his glare. "Detailing Faith's help in stopping a particularly nasty species of demon from breeding in Sunnydale. It also contains his strong hope that no hostile move that would be taken against an American citizen on American soil."

"The US. Government and even the UN. have no jurisdiction over the Watchers' Council," huffed Travers.

"Perhaps," Giles stared at his titular superior, "I haven't made myself clear. If any attempt is made to hurt Faith or perform such a barbaric test on her, then I'll do what I have should have done when you enacted such savagery on Buffy." His eyes glittered. "Then myself, Angelus, anyone I can pull in from my varied occult contacts, and several dozen US. Special Forces troops will spend the following few weeks making sure every damn one of you pays!"

"How dare you!"

"You are an anachronism Mr. Travers," Giles cut in, his voice disapproving. "I had wished to avoid this confrontation but it seems you insist on pushing for one." He nodded. "Very well. So be it. I resign from the Council-."

"Outrageous!"

"Oh do belt up!" He roared at the man who'd been introduced as Samuel Zabuto. His disdain he could at least understand. If he'd been any sort of Watcher he'd hate the idea of another replacing his Slayer. He continued in a calmer voice. "This meeting is over. Faith has proven her worth a dozen times in the past eight months. Come at her and you can consider me your enemy. And gentlemen, that is something you do not wish to entertain." Turning, he strode out of the room without a second glance.

* * *

Willow smiled as she looked at her fellow Wicca and girl-friend. A beautiful spring-day, a picnic, she glanced at the basket, she'd made up earlier, and the woman he loved. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

Her girl-friend didn't open her eyes, just laid back on their garden sheet. "Pretty good, you?"

"The same." Her smile slipped when she considered Faith's presence. That bitch would never be good enough for her Xander. And the way she sneered at her, looked at her as if she was dangerous. She'd made a couple of minor mistakes, but she'd never killed anyone. And bringing her to town to replace Buffy, it was a disgrace. "Something will have to be done," she murmured.

"Sorry sweetie?"

"Nothing Tara," she lied. Rolling onto her side, she leaned into her girl-friend and kissed her. "All these clothes," she whispered. "We can't work up an appetite with them on."

Her only answer was a giggle.

* * *

"You've mastered the bindings?" Rack smirked at Amy's nervous nod. "Remember you'll have to be quick, otherwise she'll beat us both. We have to catch her by surprise."

"I won't fail," Amy promised, her eyes hardening. "I want our revenge."

Rack pulled his remaining addict into a hug. "Oh, we'll have it my sweet," he promised. "We'll have it." They'd been forced to run and hide after their confrontation with Angelus but now they were returning to finish off first Strawberry's precious girl and then Strawberry herself. "A dish best served cold," he murmured.

* * *

Xander grinned as he glanced at his watch. "Time to go home," he rose, grabbing his coat off the hook. "See you in the morning guys."

"Leaving on the dot?" laughed one of his crew, "not like you boss."

"Have you seen that sweet thing he's poking?" one of the others leered. "Man I'd never ," the man's voice trailed off at his glare.

"Johnson," he said, his voice cold. "It looks like you're going to be getting up early to open up the site all next week. Any other comments?" The man shook his head. "Good," quelling the urge to smash his subordinate's nose through to his brain, he grabbed his bag. "See you guys."

* * *

"My, how deliciously carnal."

Willow's head snapped up from kissing her girl-friend, pulling her blouse together even as she glared at the smirking Rack stood in the shadows of trees some thirty feet away. She reached out to magically assault the mage. And gaped when she couldn't find her power. "Thank you my dear," the mage purred before advancing on them.

"You're welcome." Eyes widening, Willow looked behind her to see Amy stood behind her. "Who's in charge now?" her fellow Sunnydale High graduate demanded.

"And now," Rack shook his head as he looked at Tara. "Far too pure. You make me sick." Rack smiled as Tara began to scream. "Ah, nausea over."

* * *

Tara writhed under the mage's magical attack, sweat pouring off her body as he bombarded it. She attempted to reach her powers but found them blocked off, something that seemed to have happened to Willow too. She screamed as her heart exploded.

* * *

"Those callous, unthinking idiots!" Martha watched as her student paced the floor of his cottage. "All she's endured, the effort she's put in and they think they can just treat her like she's nothing. Less than nothing!"

"She is a kindred spirit isn't she?"

Rupert stopped at her words, his eyes widening. "The girl is less than half my age," her now very proper protégé protested. "And she's dating a boy I consider my son!"

"And once such things wouldn't have mattered in the slightest to you," she needled. Seeing Rupert's eyes darken, she chuckled. "I'm only teasing Rupert. That wasn't what I meant at all. I just thought this Faith sounded more than a little like 'Ripper'."

A wry but pained smile flickered across the middle-aged man's face. "You are right, there's a wildness in her that scares me at times, excites me too," the Englishman admitted. "Makes me remember myself at that age." The light in the Englishman's eyes dimmed. "But there's a desperation there too, something I never had. A need to be loved, cared for. She judges her worth by what others think of her."

"A dangerous cocktail in a Slayer."

"Quite," her student agreed. "Her evil was never as focused as mine, but for all that, she was by far the greater dan," Rupert's eyes widened. "Martha, what's wrong?" the Englishman rushed over to take her in his arms, preventing her from pitching face first to the floor.

It was a struggle to speak, the terror she felt constricting her throat. "Rupert, a great evil has arisen in Sunnydale."

"Faith," Rupert's eyes filled with pain.

"No," she shook her head. "This has magical power. Immense, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to sense her, not at this distance."

Rupert paled. "Willow," he breathed. "What have you done?"

* * *

Rack smirked to himself as the witch slumped to the ground, blood pumping out of her ears and nose, staining the grass. "My dear," he turned to the sobbing red-head. Still restrained he noted, while he could attack both Strawberry's partner and magically bind her, Amy had neither the power or the experience to do that. Taking her chin in his hand, he lifted. "Your-."

His voice trailed off when Willow's eyes turned jet-black. Sensing that the Wicca was about to escape her prison, he turned and ran.

* * *

Amy's eyes widened in horror as her master hurried away. Realising she'd never be able to hold the enraged witch, she sobbed. "Please Willow," she pleaded. "It was Ra-. ARGGGH!" she screamed as her world turned to pain, bursting into a column of fire. 


	26. 17B

**FIC: She's Gone (17b?)**

"It's done?"

"It's done," the Coven's leader confirmed. "Our power is transferred to you."

"Will it be enough?" he asked.

The head Witch shook her head. "I don't know Rupert. There hasn't been a Witch as powerful as Ms. Rosenberg in a millennia."

"So I'm your last best hope?" Giles' lips quirked up in an instinctive smile. "Terribly sorry, Xander has forced me to watch Babylon 5." His expression sobered as he bowed at the waist. "I'll do my best."

* * *

The sky above grew bleak, blue lightning flashing as she cradled Tara's corpse in her arms. Wiping her tears away, Willow cast an uncaring look to the mage she'd incinerated before looking upwards. "By Osiris, I command you, bring her back! Hear me! Keeper of darkness!"

The clouds suddenly formed into a huge face. "Witch! How dare you invoke Osiris in this task!" it rasped.

"Please. Please, bring her back." Willow shook her head, tears cascading down her face. She couldn't lose Tara, not after Buffy.

"You may not violate the laws of natural passing," the voice intoned.

"How? How is this natural?" she shrilly demanded.

"It is a human death, by human hands." The face explained. "It is done."

Willow shook her head. "No. There has to be a way."

"It is done."

"NOOOO!" she screamed, a column of energy vomiting from her mouth at the demon. The face screamed and disappeared in a final flash of lightning.

Willow rose, her eyes blackening. If she couldn't be happy, if she couldn't have Tara back, if she didn't have a future, then neither did the world. And she knew just where to get the power.

But first, she had to deal with Rack.

* * *

Xander braked his car as he saw the column of flames erupt in the woods. "Well that was hellmouthy," he muttered as he pulled off the road, grateful for the superior suspension of his car. He grounded his teeth together as the vehicle shuddered over the rough ground.

His discomfort was forgotten when he saw the crumpled body by a small copse of trees. "Tara," he whispered. Tears blurring his eyes, he slammed on the brakes. "Not you too," he muttered. The car was still screeching to a halt when he opened the door and leapt from it. Moving at undreamed of speeds, he charged over and dropped onto his knees by the body, one look confirming that not only it was Tara but that she was dead.

An eternity later and he looked up and around, his dazed mind taking in the ashes behind the body and the footprints leading away from the corpse. "Too light for it to be a vampire," he muttered. "Two sets of footprints." Realisation hit him as he remembered Tara and Willow had been planning a picnic. A cold fear grabbed his heart in an inescapable hand, twisting it. "No, no."

After taking a calming breath, he considered the mystery of the ashes. Who or what were they? Only a really powerful witch or mage could turn a person to ash. According to what Tara had told him the physical manifestation of rage for wiccas was fire. "And what could make Willow angry enough to turn someone into flames? Gee Xander," he continued, his eyes moving to the corpse before shifting to the much more palatable tracks, "ask yourself an easy one." Yanking his mobile out, he quickly dialled the Magic Box.

* * *

"Is that it Faith?" Clem queried as he brought up the fourth of the boxes from the storeroom.

"Yeah Clem you did good," Faith hid a grin at the saggy-skinned demon's pleased expression. It was almost worth being treated like some helpless bitch from the days before bra-burning to make her bud look like that. He was like a five hundred pound teddy bear. "You wanna a soda po-," she was interrupted by the ringing of the shop phone. "Sorry guys," she grinned apologetically before picking the phone up. "The Magic Box, Faith speaking."

"Faith."

"X," concern replaced the light-heartedness of just a few seconds ago at her honey's pained tone. "What's the sitch hon?"

"Arrgh," Xander groaned. "It's Tara. Somebody, mages I'd guess because she doesn't look like she's been injured externally, came across her and killed her."

Faith felt the bottom fall out of her world. "No," Faith shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. She waved back Clem and Dawn's worried approach. "This ain't funny X, you shouldn't joke about something like this."

"Faith!" Xander's snarl made her blink. "I'm not joking. I think Willow killed one of them, incinerated them-."

"Oh crap," Faith muttered. Killing someone, the way Red was wired these days and with her power, that would be more than enough to send her over the edge.

"But she's gone after the other and I'll have to-."

Faith's blood froze. "Don't you fucking dare Harris," she growled. "Tell me where you are and I'll-."

"There's no time Faith," her boy-friend interrupted. "Find a spell or something to stop her if I can't."

"Harris-," Faith's voice trailed off when she realised her lover had hung-up. "Fuck!" Temper blazing, she slammed the phone down.

"Faith," she winced at Dawn's quavering voice. "What's wrong?" Girl loses one big sis, then another. Maybe another if Red had gone psycho. Taking a breath, she turned to face the former dimensional key.

* * *

Rack's lungs heaved as he ran through the forest, using the dark arts to push him to inhuman speeds. Yet somehow he knew it wouldn't be enough. "Mistake," he muttered. A few weeks ago, he had a successful business and two beautiful women with amazing power willing to do anything to he told them. If he'd just cut his losses and left town with Amy, found another Strawberry.

Except there wasn't another Strawberry, no one to compare to her potential. "Hello Rack."

Rack's head snapped up. He swallowed at the sight that greeted him, levitating some ten foot above him. "Strawberry," he whimpered.

Except it wasn't Strawberry, not anymore. Gone was the pretty red-head with the shining green eyes who'd he'd helped strip of her innocence, corrupt and turn against her friends. In her place was a dark, gothic goddess. "Time to pay the piper," Willow smiled manically.

Rack started to back away from the witch, desperate for any added second of life. Suddenly the branches of the trees sprang out, grabbing both his arms and his legs, holding him prisoner.

"I bet," Willow hovered down to the ground just a couple of feet away from him. "All this magic addiction crap is about power, gives a pathetic loser like you power with women, power that you'd never otherwise have. I almost feel sorry for Amy. Almost. You though…."

Rack swallowed. "It doesn't have to be like this. It really doesn't."

"You get off on it." Rack shuddered as Willow approached him. "Abusing women. Using your powers to addict them. Beneath all those tattoos and hocus-pocus, you're just a scared little boy who never grew up."

Rack trembled. "Just get it over with," he begged. "Kill me."

Willow chuckled before running a cold, lifeless palm down his cheek. "We've not even started." He screamed as the bones in his legs shattered and his groin burst into flames. "Oh dear," Willow mockingly cooed, "it looks like poor Amy gave you an STD. It'll all be over soon," one after another his teeth were ripped from his mouth, leaving searing agony behind. "It'll only take a few hours for you to die."

"Willow no!" He forced himself to move his thundering head to look over his shoulder to see the carpenter who was screwing the Slayer running up, a concerned look on his face. "You can't do this! You can't kill a human!"

"You want to listen to him Strawberry!" Rack mumbled through his bloody mouth. "Once you kill you're not human, not really!"

He realised his mistake the moment he'd finished speaking. Rosenberg turned to him, a triumphant look on her face. "Is that right?" the witch glanced at Xander and smiled. "And yet you killed my Tara. Just condemned yourself with your own words. Bye Rack."

"No please," he babbled, eyes filling with tears.

"Bored now," the witch intoned. A half-second later and his skin began flaying from his body.

* * *

"Oh my god." Xander muttered before dropping to his knees, unable to do anything but vomit uncontrollably at the sight of the de-skinned corpse. After a minute or so, he looked up at his best friend. "Will, what have you done?" he asked through his suddenly dry lips.

Willow looked at him for a long second. "Bye Xander." Suddenly she was gone.

After a second, Xander reached a shaking hand into his jacket, pulled out his mobile, and hurriedly dialled the Magic Box, his eyes still fixed on the slumped skeleton now lying on the ground. "Hurry Faith, come on…"

* * *

Dawn wiped at her eyes as she read at the text before her, Faith and Clem's presence not comforting her at all. Tara dead, when would it end? She looked up when the phone rang. "I'll get it," Faith muttered, a hopeful look on the Bostonian's face. The Slayer probably hoped it was Xander ringing to tell her he'd talked Willow down.

"It'll be okay Dawnie."

Dawn smiled weakly at Clem's clumsy hand on her shoulder even as she read on. She squinted as she read something, something maybe useful. "Yo X," she allowed the conversation to go on in the background. "What's the sitch? Oh crap," Faith's forced jauntiness melted away. "She did what? Oh man." Dawn glanced up, Faith looked, she gaped, looked scared, she couldn't ever remember seeing Faith looking scared. Her friend looked to the doorway and gulped. "Yeah well, I've got an idea X. She's here."

Dawn's blood froze when she saw the black-haired woman stood in the shop entrance. "Willow," she croaked.

* * *

"Dawn get out of here," seeing the teen's mouth open in protest, Faith glanced to Clem. Instantly the demon had Dawn tucked under his arm and was carrying the vociferously protesting teen towards the back of the shop, the book she'd been reading still in her hands. "Hey Red," Faith stepped towards the witch, her heart thumping furiously. Willow had just burnt Amy Madison to a crisp and tortured Rack to death. "I'm sorry about Tara-."

"Why?" the witch snarled at her. "Were you fixing to steal her from me next? Like you tried with Buffy and did do with Xander?"

It was an effort but Faith managed to keep a hold on her temper by reminding herself that the Wicca could kick her ass without breaking a sweat. "No," she said slowly. "Because she was my friend. Look, I know how things went with Rack," she fought down the bile rising in her throat. "I can help you. I know -."

"HELP ME!" Willow's eyes pulsated with power. Suddenly she was lifted up and flung into the wall. "The town skank thinks she can help me?"

* * *

"Put me down Clem," Dawn ordered.

"No," Clem shook his head. "Faith said I -."

"Damn it Clem!" she snarled. "I've got a spell that can help."

"Really?" she nodded. Clem sighed before pulling her down to hide behind the far end of the counter. "Well let's give it a try."

* * *

Willow beamed at the crumpled Slayer. Faith thought she had power, but now it was time to show the bitch who had true power. She raised a hand and shot off an energy bolt that would turn the low-rent ho's world to agony. Nothing happened. Confused, she attempted to send a bolt into the table in the middle of the floor, the table exploded into firewood. Willow smiled, so she couldn't use magic directly on Faith, but she still could use magic. "I can work with that," she muttered before turning her attention back to the glassy-eyed Slayer.

"Red," Faith shook her head, Willow smirked at the wince that followed the movement. "Ya don't wanna do this. Tara wouldn't-."

"Huh, huh," Willow shook her head. She wished she could sow the little slut's mouth shut. "You don't get to mention her name."

"Okay then," Willow could tell the skank was struggling to hold onto her temper. "What about X-."

Blood fountained from the brunette's nose when she rammed a fist into her face, knocking her into the wall. "You stole him from me!" Willow raged.

The brunette's answering smirk was forced. "Thought you didn't swing that way anymore Red?"

"I do what I want with who I want," Willow grinned as an idea occurred.

"Look Red, I don't want to hurt you."

Willow side-thrust kicked the Slayer into a near-by magazine rack, knocking the rack and the supernatural warrior into a wall. "Oh you won't."

"Okay," Faith pushed herself back upright. "Time out. I lied." Faith ducked her roundhouse kick before smashing an uppercut into her jaw. The impact of the blow lifted her off her feet and flung her into a glass display case, shattering the case, flinging wood, glass, and merchandise everywhere. "I'd love to kick your ass."

Willow smirked. "That's more like it." Leaping to her feet, she smirked at the Slayer. "So here we are."

"Are we really gonna do this?" Faith shook her head. "It doesn't have to be this way Red."

"Oh come on, this is a huge deal for me! I finally get to step out of the shadows, become the Slayer."

"You're wrong Red," Faith argued. "A killer isn't a Slayer. Being a Slayer means something you can't conceive of. I should know."

"Guess what?" Willow tilted her head to the side and grinned. "Don't care, all I care about is getting those magic books and kicking your ass."

"Not going to happen," Faith replied. "Let me show you what a Slayer really is."

"A Slayer?" Willow snorted. "Buffy was a Slayer, you're just street-trash. Still," Willow laughed. "All that time in a woman's prison, you must have had plenty of cat-fights!"

Faith's face tightened. "Let's see what ya got Sabrina!" Leaping forward, the Slayer threw a right at her that she swayed away from before grabbing hold of the brunette by her shoulder and moving in for a headbutt. The Bostonian grunted from the impact, she followed up with a kick to Faith's flat stomach, doubling the brunette up. Clenching her fists together, she drove them into the Slayer's back knocking her to the floor.

"On your knees Faith, just were- ah!" She screamed in surprise when the east coast native snatched hold of her feet and pulled her to the ground.

"Here's a hint bitch!" Faith snarled. "Less talk," she screamed when the Slayer straddled her and crashed a left into her face, smashing her nose. "More fight."

"Thanks," the Bostonian's chocolate brown eyes filled with surprise when she brought her legs up from behind the Slayer, "for," and slammed her feet into the raven-haired beauty's armpits, knocking the Slayer off her, "the tip!"

Both of them made it back to their feet at the same time, Willow caught the Slayer with a spin kick, knocking her over the shop counter. Faith responded immediately by vaulting back over into a dropkick that caught her in the chest, cracking two ribs that began healing instantly, and flinging her to the far side of the shop, smashing into the ladder leading up to the loft, the impact smashing it in two.

Even as she rose the Bostonian came at her. Grabbing a ladder leg, she smashed the wood into the Slayer's mouth, sending blood flying and the brunette sailing through the air and out of the shop window, hitting the pavement outside the shop. "Ouch," Willow smirked, "that has got to hurt."

"Red," Faith croaked as she struggled to her feet. "I can help you."

"Oh the pleading part of the fight," Willow taunted, "I like this." She scowled as she noticed Dawn with Clem, the teen chanting from a book. "You'd turn on me."

Eyes widening, Clem leapt to his feet and charged her, but a casually executed backhand sent the demon flying into the wall. In an instance she had Dawn held by the throat and dangling a foot off the ground. "Your sister would be so disappointed." After a shake of her head, she flung the teen headfirst into the training room door.

"You bitch!"

Turning, she caught a right to the jaw from a bloody Faith. Shaking it off, she grinned at the brunette. "Faith... I gotta tell ya ... I get it now. The Slayer thing really isn't about the violence. It's about the power. "

She chuckled when the Slayer's eyes widened in terror as the air began to crackle around her. Energy bolts bombarded the brunette, forcing her lithe frame to convulse uncontrollably. Finally Willow grew bored with the torture and with a casual gesture, threw the Slayer across the room and into the wall. Willow turned to the loft, raised a hand and allowed the power and knowledge from all the black arts books stored there to flow into her. A smirk on her face, Willow started for the door.

And turned back to Faith. After a second inspecting the crumpled Slayer, she walked over and crouched beside the unconscious Slayer, lifting her chin in her hand. "Ah Faith," she cooed. "Did you know that ever since I realised I was gay, I've fantasised about all the women I've known? Miss Calendar, Buffy, Anya, and Cordelia. But especially you, there's something so deliciously wanton about you." She leaned into the Slayer and whispered into her ear. "Destroying a world takes time, and I'll need someone to entertain me. You're no Tara, but breaking you will keep me from getting bored." Letting go of the unconscious Slayer, she stood and kicked her opponent in the ribs. "And there's no one in the world with the power to stop me now," she said in a louder voice.

"I'd like to test that theory."

She screamed as a blast of white energy hit her, searing her very being and throwing her across the room. Wiping blood away from a cut on her forehead, she rolled onto her back and looked up in disbelief at her attacker.


	27. 17C

**FIC: She's Gone (17C17C)**

Faith groaned as consciousness returned. Raising her thumping head, she forced her eyes open and saw her Watcher stood in the doorway. "Yo G."

G's eyes didn't shift from glaring at Willow, his face scarily grim. "Uh oh. " Willow rose, wiping away blood leaking from her nose. Faith tried to follow suit, but found her legs refusing to work. "Daddy's home. I'm in trouble now."

"You have no idea. You have to stop what you're doing," the Englishman said.

"Uhh, sorry. Can't do that. I'm not finished yet." Willow started forward.

"And neither am I," G gestured at the Wicca. "Stay down."

Faith's eyes widened as the witch's legs buckled under her, knocking her to the floor. "Fuck me G, how did you that?"

Red laughed. "That's borrowed power. No way is it gonna be strong enough-."

"I'm here to help you," Giles interrupted.

"Help me?" Red snorted. "A weakling like you? But, hey, if you'd like to watch ... I mean, that's what you Watchers are good at, right? Watching? Butting in on things that don't concern you?"

"You concern me, Willow. Stay on this path and you'll wind up dead."

"Red, listen to him." Faith pleaded. "He's talking sense."

She felt an invisible hand constrict her throat, cutting her words off. "Be quiet!" As she gasped for air, Willow turned back to G, a sneer firmly in place. Willow rose to her feet.

G cast her a concerned look before directing his attention back to the Wicca. "Stay down." G gestured but Red blocked him.

"No." Red laughed. "You think you're in control here? That you're the teacher? Buckle up English!" Suddenly a magic light illuminated the Wicca's body, and her eyes blackened again as a humming noise begins to rise in pitch and volume. "Asmodea, bring forth—"

"Vincire!"

Green energy shot from the Englishman's hand, forming a band around Willow's torso, pinning her arms against her body "What? No! Get off!" Willow struggled. "Solvo, libero... " Giles continued holding out his hand toward her. Suddenly Willow threw back her head and closed her eyes, apparently unconscious. Her body floated up into the air and hovered about a foot off the ground.

Faith gasped as air returned to her lungs. "What. Did. You. Do?" she wheezed.

"Contained her and her powers within a binding field. It puts her in a kind of ... stasis for the time- " Faith lunged to the Watcher engulfing him a hug, her body shaking with fear. Giles patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay, it's alright."

"This... " They both turned to see Willow glaring at them both. "won't hold me ... forever."

"Oooh," Faith leapt away from G when she realised Clem and Dawn were in the room with them, not wanting her image to be tarnished by weakness. Clem groaned as he climbed to his feet. "What happened?"

* * *

After picking up a still stunned Dawn, Giles led his charge through to the training room, leaving an insistent Clem to start cleaning up, although in his opinion it wouldn't hurt to have 'The Changing Rooms' team at hand to get to work on the bloody place. "I came as soon as I heard." 

"The Council?" Faith queried.

Giles snorted, remembering his meeting with the pillocks. "The Council haven't a clue." He lent on the gym horse. "No, there's an extremely powerful coven in Devon. They sensed the rise of a dangerous magical force here in Sunnydale. A dark force, fuelled by grief."

"Willow."

Giles nodded. "That's when the coven ... imbued me with their powers."

"And sent you here to bring Red down."

After a second he nodded. "If all else failed yes."

* * *

Xander looked at his dashboard. "Faster!" he implored, the car screeching around a corner, narrowly tailgating a parked van, visions of both Willow and Faith flashing before him. They had to be alright, they had to be.

* * *

Clem shook his head as he cleaned up some of the debris on the floor. "It's a mess and no mistake," he wiped at his eye. Sweet Tara killed. "Not right," he muttered. Willow had problems, but this wasn't her fault. And he'd been so scared that Faith was going to get hurt. Sighing slightly, he put some derbies into a small basket and carried it toward the counter, past the still floating Willow. 

"Clem."

He swallowed at the voice in his head before turning to face Willow. "Hi Willow," he raised a hand to wave at the Wicca only to drop it to his side and shuffle nervously.

"I need you, Clem. I need you to do something for me," Willow said inside his head.

"I'm angry at you missy, wrecking Mr. Giles' business, hurting Faith like this." He shook his head stubbornly. "I know what you're trying to do. And I hate to burst your bubble, but that mind control mojo doesn't work on Valusians, so why don't you just-."

"Stop talking and listen."

Clem gulped. "Okay."

"You need to free me."

Clem shook his head. "No, I'm wise to your tricks. I know all about jedis, I've watched Star Wars three times with Faith." He turned away and started towards the training room.

"You don't want to call out to them." Clem was compelled to stop. "You want to take away this binding spell."

Clem smiled as he turned away, relieved. "I can't. I don't know how."

"I do. Let me tell you."

* * *

"What's gonna happen to Red?" Faith queried. She was honest enough to admit she didn't care much, but it would hurt X like hell. 

Giles grimaced. "Well, the coven is working on a ... way to extract her powers without killing her. And should she survive, you ought to know Faith, that there's no guarantee she'll be as she was. Willow has killed a human being." Faith nodded. In her case she was a better person, she'd learnt to trust thanks to Angel, but Red might be different. "How will she be able to live with herself?"

"I wouldn't worry about that."

Faith looked at G, then started forward to attack the witch stood in the gym doorway. The wicca lifted her hand and sent a bolt of magic at Faith. Faith grunted as the bolt hit her, flinging her into the far wall.

* * *

"Vincire! " Heart racing, Giles held out a hand toward Willow, sending another binding spell toward her. 

Willow waved her hand casually. "Solutum."

The binding field dissolved. Giles lowered his hand. Willow took a few steps into the room. "Fool me once... " The knives hung on the wall behind Willow flew off the wall.

"No, Willow..."

Willow shook her head. "Shame on you. "

The knives started to fly towards him. Waving a hand, he sent a practice dummy flying over between him and the knives. Willow glared at him even as he sent a ball of magic back at her. "Excudo!"

The ball smashed into Willow and threw her through the brick wall behind her and into the main Magic Box area, slamming into a pillar that supporting the upper loft, burying her in a shower of debris. After a second the debris was flung up, and Willow rose to her feet, her clothes dirty but uninjured. "That all you got, Jeeves?"

Giles gasped, her power was terrifying. "'Cause, I could stand to go another ten rounds. Whereas ... you can barely stand. "

"Your powers ... may be undeniably greater. But I can still hurt you if I have to."

The Wicca shook her head. "Boy, you just don't get it, do you? Nothing can hurt me now."

Giles nodded sadly. "I see. If you lose someone you love ... the other people in your life who care about you become meaningless. I wonder what Tara would say about that."

Willow laughed. "Ask her yourself."

* * *

Willow lifted her hand and sent a bolt of magic toward the Englishman. Faith threw herself at Giles, knocking him out of the way. The magical blast destroyed the loft's stability, sending the whole thing came tumbling down on top of them, Faith shielding the Watcher with her body. 

"Well look at the jailbird, so desperate to make up she has to save everyone. Not that she cares." Willow shook her head. "No, she wants to prove she's as good as Buffy. Newflash, you'll always be in her shadow." Faith flipped the red-head off. "That's naughty." Faith screamed as Willow sent a bolt of energy through the busty brunette's body. Willow cackled.

"Willow, what you're doing is wrong," Giles pleaded.

Willow shook her head. "You're such a hypocrite. Waltzing in here with your borrowed magicks. So you can tell me what? Magic's bad? Behave? Be a good girl?" Willow chuckled. " I don't think you're in any position to be telling me what to do, Ripper." Suddenly she had Giles pinned against the ceiling, groaning in pain. "Do you?" Willow gestured with one finger and Giles fell to the floor. He hit the floor with a thud and just laid there, unable to move, blood pouring from his face. "I remember thinking you had all the answers, that you were so wise. That I had so much to learn from you."

"Willow... " Giles groaned.

"But I was wrong." She gestured again. Giles flew up to the ceiling, hitting it with bone-crunching impact. "You were jealous. Just couldn't bear that I was the one with power. That's why you were always telling me to slow down, because you hated the idea of me-."

"Bitch!"

Willow gestured at Faith as the Slayer lunged at her, propelling the Bostonian into the far wall. "I see that the little slut needs obedience training," she smiled at the groaning Slayer lying crumpled on the floor. "Something for me to look forward to."

"Incurso!"

Green magic flew from Giles, hitting her in the chest and knocking her back a step. At the same moment, Faith leapt at her, but she swayed away from the Slayer and flung her face-first into the counter. The brunette's limp body hit the floor with a thud and stayed there. "That ... was rude! Now I forgot what I was saying."

"Perhaps you're not as strong ... as you think you are." Giles gasped. "You're expending way too much of your mystical energy to maintain your powers. At this rate you're going to ... burn out. And up."

"Blah blah blah." Willow dropped Giles back to the floor.

Moving like a much older man, Giles crawled up to his knees. "You ... you need to stop."

Willow smiled. "What I need," she grabbed hold of Giles' shoulders. "Is a little pick-me-up." She began to glow with a grey aura. Giles moaned. Satisfied she let her victim go, allowing him to fall on his back. "Whoa. Head rush." She stumbled to the floor and began panting in pleasure. "Wow. Whoa. Who's your supplier? This is ... wow. " She giggled. "It's incredible. I am so juiced . It's like I, I'm connected to everything ." Her smile faded. "Oh. Oh my God. All the emotion. All the pain. No, it, it's too much. It's just too much." She rolled into a shaking foetal ball.

"Willow," Giles took a long, rattling breath. "It doesn't have to be ... like that. You ... you can stop it. "

Willow slowly rose. "Yeah. I, I can. I have to stop this. I'll make it go away."

The Watcher's swollen eyes widened. "Willow..."

"Your suffering has to end." A cloud of magic like a tornado gathered around her. "Goodbye."

"Noooo!"

* * *

"Ooh, that hurts…" Dawn groaned as she awoke, her head thumbing. Ignoring the pain coursing through her body, she staggered to her feet and stumbled through into the main room. Her eyes widened at the carnage she found there. "Giles!" In a half-second, she was knelt beside the Englishman. "Giles!" She shook his arm slightly. 

"Don't shout," the Watcher reproved. The middle-aged man looked around. "Faith?"

"Oh no," Dawn hurried over to the Slayer. "She's got a pulse."

"Thank god," Giles coughed up blood. "She'll be alright." Giles' face contorted with fear. "If we live. Willow took the magic I had and ... now ... I know where she is. I can feel what ... Oh, God."

"Giles," Dawn hurried back over to the Watcher, "you have to rest."

"Dawn," Giles squeezed her arm, his grip so weak, "I'm dying."

"No you're not," Dawn shook her head, tears blurring her vision. "I won't let you."

"Dear child," her guardian smiled weakly. "It was the only way. I thought we there'd be a chance. I'm linked to her, I know where Willow is. She's going to finish the world."

Dawn laughed and shook her head. Giles must have banged his head bad. "You're wrong, Willow's not that strong."

"She is," Giles insisted, his face growing greyer. "And only one person can stop her."

"Faith's out cold Giles," Dawn was starting to get scared.

"No," Giles shook his head then groaned. "Not her. Him."

Dawn gasped as she looked up to see a figure stood in the doorway. "Xander?"

* * *

"Derax, Acklan, Arsan, Daran." 

As she chanted a huge steeple began rising out of the dusty ground some thirty yards away, pushing through the earth and rising up at an angle. Willow held out her hands toward it, dragging it out of the ground by sheer force of will.

As the steeple continued to rise, stone carvings of various monsters became visible on its surface. At the very top of the steeple there was a pentacle topped by a trident .

Finally the last of the steeple escaped the ground and righted, standing proudly upright.

* * *

"Got a hell of a set of spring-cleaners-," Xander's voice trailed off when he noticed the crumpled bodies. "Faith!" 

He hurried towards his girl-friend. "Xander, no." He looked up at Giles' groan, his mouth opening in protest. "Listen to me!" the Englishman's voice trailed away in spluttering coughs. "If you don't leave Faith to us, she'll die anyway. We all will."

Xander swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"Oh god!" Giles' eyes widened in horror as if seeing something that none of them could see. "Willow's at the satanic temple on Kingman's Bluff."

Xander laughed and shook his head, relieved. "You're wrong G-Man," he glanced at Faith, longing to hold her in his arms. "There's no temple on Kingman's Bluff. "

Giles grimaced. "There was once. Proserpexa. A being way up there in the demonic hierarchy. Her followers intended to use her effigy to destroy the world. They all died when the temple got swallowed up in the big earthquake of '32. Willow intends to drain the planet's life force, and funnel its energy through Proserpexa's effigy and, and burn the Earth to a cinder."

"She can't," Xander shook his head. "My Willow wouldn't…"

"She's not your Willow anymore son," Giles coughed. "But you can stop her."

"Kill Willow?" Xander shook his head. "I haven't-."

"No of course not," Giles spasmed.

"Giles," Dawn broke in, her voice soft and trembling.

"I'll rest in a moment dear," Giles' eyes stayed fixed on him. "You have to show her the way back."

"But Faith," he looked at his unconscious girl-friend.

"We'll take care of her. GO!"

Shocked by the note of command in the Watcher's voice, he was in the car and driving before he realised.

* * *

"Proserpexa ... let the cleansing fires from the depths burn away the suffering souls and bring sweet death." Willow smiled as lightning crackled between her and the statue of Proserpexa. Eyes widening with the power coursing through her, lightning sizzling around her, she stepped towards the steeple, unmindful of the shaking ground and the tornado whirling around her. 

"Hey, black-eyed girl. Whatcha doin'?"

Willow stopped, surprised by the figure stood between her and the temple. "Get out of here Xander."

* * *

It was an effort, but Xander managed to keep his voice under control. "Can't do that Willow. You know what you're doing is wrong." 

"WRONG!" He screamed as a bolt of energy hit his body, causing him to spasm uncontrollably. He was sure he felt a rib crack. "THERE IS NO RIGHT OR WRONG! ONLY POWER!"

"You might want to lower the tone girl," he quipped even as he spat up blood. Great, internal bleeding. "Giving me a headache. You're not the only one with powers, you know. You may be a hopped-up uber-witch, but ... this carpenter can dry-wall you into the next century."

"Always with the jokes!" Willow raised a dismissive hand, flinging Xander to the base of the temple. He groaned as the back of his head hit the ground.

* * *

Faith cursed as she awoke, her head thumping and her body throbbing. She looked around the wrecked shop and grinned. "Where's the bitch gone?" she queried. "I was hoping for the next round?" 

"Somehow I doubt that," Giles smiled at her before turning serious. "You can't stop her. Only Xander can."

"What!" Faith began to rise, hating her body's rubbery weakness. "No fucking way."

"Faith!" Dawn flinched at Giles' roar and she had to admit she was a little intimidated. "You trust me?"

After a second she nodded reluctantly. "More than anyone 'cept Fang and X."

"Exalted company indeed." Giles smiled wearily. "Thank you my dear. Then trust me it has to be this way. Your interference would only jeopardise matters."

* * *

Xander sat up at the base of the temple, his ribs aching. Taking a rattling breath, he staggered to his feet. "You can't stop this," Willow screamed. 

"You really hurt Faith you know."

"I know!" Willow screeched. "I wanted to!"

"Kinda figured that," he winced, bent over, and spat out some more blood. "Thing is, I forgive you." He slowly straightened, pain shooting through his body. "I love you. And if this is going down. You've been my best friend my whole life. World gonna end ... where else would I want to be?"

"Is this the master plan?" Willow sneered. "You're going to stop me by telling me you love me?"

"Well, I was going to walk you off a cliff and hand you an anvil, but ... it seemed kinda cartoony."

"Still making jokes," Willow scowled.

"Not joking. I know you're in pain. I can't imagine the pain you're in." Xander guessed that some day soon he would, what with Faith being the Slayer. Pushing that fear aside he continued. "And I know you're about to do something apocalyptically evil and stupid, and hey." He spread his arms to his sides. "I still want to hang. You're Willow."

"You're an idiot!"

Xander bit back the scream that bubbled to his lips as the Wicca sent another bolt through him. "First day of kindergarten. You cried because you broke the yellow crayon, and you were too afraid to tell anyone. You've come pretty far, ending the world, not a terrific notion. But the thing is? Yeah. I love you. I loved crayon-breaky Willow and I love ... scary veiny Willow. So if I'm going out, it's here. If you wanna kill the world? Well, then start with me."

"You think I won't?"

Xander swallowed. "I doesn't matter. I'll still love you."

"Shut up!"

Willow gestured at him. Xander moaned as an invisible claw slashed his face. He lifted his hand to his face, it came away bloody. He raised his head to Willow. "I love you." Willow gestured again. He doubled up and fell to his knees, slashed across the chest. After a few seconds he rose. "I ... love y-."

"Shut up!" Willow raised her hand. The blast that hit him, staggered him but didn't have the force of the earlier ones. Willow looked at her hand, a puzzled expression on her face.

Taking his chance, he staggered forward. "I love you, Willow."

"Stop!" Willow hit him with another blast but this one he barely felt. Tears began to roll down his best friend's face.

"I love you."

"Stop." Willow began to cry. As Xander reached her, she began hitting him with her fists. Xander winced as the blows hit, but took them. After a while Willow fell into his arms.

"I love you."

As Willow continued to cry in Xander's arms, the veins faded from her face and her hair returned to its usual red. "I," the Witch sobbed into his chest. "Love. You. Too."

* * *

Faith looked up in amazement when a suddenly revitalised Giles rose. "What's the sitch?" she queried. 

"He did it," the Englishman replied gleefully.

"You mean Xander stopped her?" Dawn asked. "That's amazing isn't Faith? Faith?"

Faith couldn't answer, tears of pride rolling down her face. Her baby had saved them.

**The End**


End file.
